Lesson of Life
by Dark Impact
Summary: what happens when hamato family has a new member joining them... that new member is a baby! A lost baby. Can baby Mikey find a family?. Can Leo take the right decisions when Splinter is not with him? (My first 1st fanfic. Plz read nd review. Its like a fuel to us writers) No mature content,just brotherly fluffs and stuffs
1. Chapter 1

Leo's POV

I woke up at the noise and grumped.

"LEO! ... Yo LEO! get up. It's Saturday and it's already 11 am in the morning. Get up! ...Don is hungry and Mikey has been crying for ever now." Raph yelled at Leo while ponding the door with full force.

God...im so glad he didn't bust down the door with that force. I felt bad for the door though. Raph always had the raw strenght in him more than any of us. He just never uses it for good reasons. Always trying to do everything with force.

"I'm up! Stop pounding on the door please it's making my head hurt!" I sounded like I was a baby crying for something.

And reality just stabbed me right in my brain. I overslept. My little brothers have been hungry for God knows how many hours. And here i was sleeping in my bed like a lazy cat. How the heck could I have been so careless.

I jumped out of the bed and opened the door only to crash in Raph who was still standing infront of my door like a statue ...an angry statue i might add. Since Raph was almost my height,his head collided with mine and a loud tump sound after that which meant Raph had surely fallen backwards since i was still standing. Funny how it didnt effect me as much him.

"Raph! Are you ok? Im sorry I didn't know you were still standing at my door." I looked down at him and I sounded a little worried,dont know why becouse wasnt something that big. Maybe its my instincts.

"Quite being a motherhen Leo! Im fine.! I can take alot more than that." Raph said while standing up and dusting off his clothes like it never happened. His hand moved to rub the sour  
spot on his forehead.

"Does it hurt?! Is it bad?! Do you need some Pain killers ? Maybe I should call the doctor, just stay still and sit tight! "  
I got worried. I should b worried .My little brother was hurt.

"Idiot..." I heard Raph said called me an idiot. I guess that's my cue that he's gonna call me a ...

"Quit it you over protective 'mother hen'. I'm fine. Just go and make something for Don and Mikey. Mikey has been crying for ever . That little brat doesn't even know when to shut up!" Raph almost roared the whole statement.

My eyes shot open as I got back to my senses that my brothers where still waiting for breakfast and i'm here wasting time...well no,not wasting time. Worriying about your brothers is not a waste of time. Right? But I have to hurry,I overslept and I have alot of chores to do.

"Woah slow down Leo! " Raph yelled as I ran down the stairs.

As I entered the kitchen I saw Donnie sitting at the table with little Mikey on his lap. Donnie was playing with Mikey and slightly jumping him in his lap causing Mikey to giggle. They just looked so damn adorable. Donnie looked at me through his glasses. His dark brown eyes meeting my blue eyes. Maybe I looked worried or maybe funny...since he made a wierd face after seeing me which was very odd.

"Sorry I overslept. I'll make you something real quick" and I hurried to the fridge to pick some eggs and milk.

"Leo! what are you doing?" He asked me like I'm doing something strange. Really? Itsn't this the normal routine? well...sure it's not since I overslept and i'm rushing but its still the same.

"Making you breakfast Donnie,what else? " my tone slightly bored.

"Well... hate to break it to you bro but we already ate our meal" he said while showing his gap in the tooth. His trademark or something.

"What?"

"We already ate our breakfast Leo no need to rush about it...ofcourse if it's for yourself than please by all means ...go ahead!" Donnie said while fixing his glasses like some kind of a know it all.

"When... Who...? How... did you...? Did you guys order something?" I felt kinda bad. It made me feel like I can't even take care of my own brothers. Am i over thinking?

"Raph made it for us. And Mikey here liked his cocoa milk bottle... right little Mikey? " He turned his head back to Mikey and pressed his forhead in Mikey's little head. Mikey giggled loudly at the action and clapped his hands.

Raph entered the kitchen at the same time and looked kinda... Stunned?

So Raph already made them breakfast...why did he wake me up like it was some kind of an urgent thing?

"That brat is LAUGHING now?!" he said angrily. "How did you do it Don? He was crying for hours and when I just hand him to you he shuts up? JUST LIKE THAT?!

"Raph everyone knows your a monster and kids don't like monsters. They 'hate' monsters. That's why..." I smiled at Donnie's clever reply. But I knew it's only gonna get louder now.

"WHY YOU ... I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU AT THE STATION BACK IN THE OLD DAYS" Raph just said it like its nothing. My eyes drifted to Donnie only to see a sad look on his face. He lowered his face and that smile was gone, replaced with sadness. It broke my heart to see him like that.

"Donnie...I'm sorry... I ... really bro. I didn't mean it. I was just annoyed because of Mikey. I swear... U know I would never mean that..." Raph instintly said after regreting his own words.

Donnie got lost on a train station while he was a kid. Dad was alive at that time. I helped him look for Donnie. We were scared to death thinking that someone might have kidnapped him or something. I was with Raph,looking for Donnie. Dad adopted Donnie after 5 years when Raph was born. Raph is just 1 year younger than me. But still I felt I had to stay by his side so I wouldn't lose him too. I was careless enough to let Donnie move out of my sight. I didnt want to lose an other one. I will not make the same mistake ever in my life. Donnie never liked this topic since it got him scared to hell. He gets sad when ever someone talks about it.

Mikey sensing the tension the in room and noticed that Donnie was sad...started fussing and tears appearing in his eyes. He's a smart kid he understands us perfectly even though he still can't talk. Now that the tension was on it's peak and Donnie and Mikey both were about to unleash river of tears ...Yup Don too sinse he's sensitive and he's only 13 so...why not? But Mikey sure was ready.

Raph looked at me with pleading eyes and regret was clearly present. He wanted help. He knew he made a mistake. And he asked for help. That's why I'm here ...to help my brothers. To be there for them when they need me.

I nodded at him.

"Hey baby ...up you go! No...No,don't cry sweetie everything's just fine." I picked Mikey from Donnie's lap and started cooing him so he won't cry. He stared at me with his big baby blue eyes. Sparkling with the tears that were rolling down his big chubby cheeks. He was sad that one of his brothers were sad. He never really liked when someone got sad. It tore my heart to see the little baby cry like that especially when its because of one of us. Raph is sooooo gonna get a lecture when we are done with this.

I cooed Mikey in my lap and made him jump in my lap, the little goofball loves it. I wiped his tears away and kissed his chubby cheeks and smiled at him... HE LAUGHED! That was all...it's that easy to make my little baby Mikey happy. I love his sunshine smile to the end. I handed him my smart phone which he took gladely and started inspecting it with great interest. Then I turned to Raph and Donnie.

"Don? ... come one bro! I'm sorry... I didn...

"I know..." Don's reply was very short and it came out as a wisper.

I walked over to Donnie and Raph with Mikey still in my arms playing with my smart phone and making baby noises.

"Don,you know Raph didn"t mean it. And you'r making Mikey sad too. Raph's really sorry about it. Come on buddy...You know he's not good at saying sorry with that ego of his. "

Donnie giggled at that statement.

Raph visiably relaxed a little. I smiled when he let out a big relaxed sigh.

"I guess you'r right Leo. Raph does have a big ego... too big that he doesn't even know what he's saying and he's aways a jerk!" Don said with a smile.

Raph returned to his tough mode and frowned.

"Whatever!"

I never liked his attitude but that's just who he is. And I still love him. Mikey saw Raph turning towards him and offered my smart phone to him which was now covered in spit. I just realized that he was chewing on it.

"Ewww...Whipe his face Leo. He's drooling everywhere"

I just laughed at his statement. He's a baby what do you expect? He always shows that he dosn't like Mikey or that he doesn't get along because he hates kids and stuff but he's a softie. He cares for this goofball. So much for a tough guy.

"Why didn't you wake me up early?" I asked Raph while whiping Mikey's face with a wet tissue paper especially made for babies. He squirmed when I gently wiped the drool off his face and looked at Raph with puppy dog eyes.

"Because you needed that long sleep since you came home late last night looking like a friggin zombie and... Leo he's giving me that look again!" Raph said with half horror.

"Oh! Oh! ...I wanna give him a hug! " Donnie offered. I looked at Raph who was pleased at the offer.

"Better you than me"

Donnie was by my side in the next second hugging Mikey with full force crushing him in his chest. I was sure the poor thing stopped breathing for a second.

Then Donnie left the kitchen with the huge smile clearly all sadness gone because of the hug. But Mikey was still looking at Raph. Demanding something. It was only a matter of time till Raph gave up.

"FINE! " he said pretending to be bored.

Raph placed a light kiss on the top of Mikey's head making him laugh and clap his hands. Trying to tell Raph that he loves him too. His baby voice was just something that made us filled with love. And his efforts to talk were adorable too but he was still too young and just learned how to walk ...not properly though. He still crawls.

"Don't you dare give me that look fearless!"

"Ppffttt ...Sure Raph no problem"! I laughed at him. Who wouldn't?

"So you lied about the breakfast thing?"  
I asked him after having done with Mikey and his drool problem.

"What!?" His tone again in bored mode.

"Then why did you wake me up? Even though you took care of the whole breakfast thing." I wasn't sure why would he lie to me.

"Because I'M hungry! ...I only made it it for Don and Mikey. I wanted waffels and ... I don't know how to make em. " Raph said the last part with a whisper.

It hit me again that he's been hungry because of me. And he even let me rest because I was busy and tierd from office work. Father's business ... that he handed to me before he died. Told me I had to be Raph's and Donnie's father now. To be with them. To look after them. Although Raph never accepted it.

I handed Mikey to him and started making eggs and waffels. In a short time, I was done. Handed Raph his breakfast and gave Mikey his baby food...which he never eats by the way. It's a real struggle!

"Don't stress yourself too much Leo" Raph said that came out of the blue...out of no where.

It just surprised me. I miss dad. Ever since he died, things were never the same. It was too hard to keep everything in line. Then after 2 years we found Mikey. He was about 4 months old. In the old building...when Donnie and Raph were running after each other,I was with Karai in a near by park. We had something to settle. But when we were done and I was just about to leave for home too... I noticed they were nowhere. I lokked around abit and they came runni g to me. The look on Raph's face was most concerning,like he wanted him help. They told me theyheard someone crying. I wasn't sure if I wanted this but gave up because Donnie looked like he really wanted to k ow what it was. So went to the darn my luck, the weather wasn't going alone with my plans.

I focused on my senses and tried to follow the voice. It was from inside the building. We went in. Raph and Donnie right behind me. That building must have been a school or a hotel. ...because there were so many rooms. One after another. I was still focused on the voice. I didn't even look inside any door. I already knew that this place was abandoned for along time now...which means that dust should have covered the doors and Spider webs on the door corners. If someone recently entered in any of these rooms,the web and dust should have left a track or a clue. Dad taught me these tricks when he was alive.

I felt like the voice was getting close. Then I noticed a certain door, the webs on the corner were damaged and there the dust from the door handel was a little bit off too. I felt like I should turn around right now, because I don't want to risk my brother's life for something else.

I silently motioned Raph to stop. I turned the handel of the door and pushed it.

I couldn't believe it. I felt anger,rage...sad.

A BABY?

SERIOUSLY?

I stood there like an idiot,I had no idea what was going on. That baby looked me for a second and then started crying again. He looking like he wanted to get away from us. Like he thought that we were here to hurt him.

Why would you leave a little baby like this? He didn't do anything wrong. What is the matter with people leaving a baby to die like this. That baby was crying, looking for someone to care for him. The look in his eyes was the same when dad brought home Donnie from the orphanage . Donnie was bullied by kids,he was scared. The same look was in the baby's eyes. He wanted a warm place. The blanket he was placed in was dirty and wet since the building was old and had water seeping everywhere in the room. Raph took Donnie outside because we both know that this might effect him. I never take any chances when it comes to Donnie.

I picked up the baby that was constantly crying. The baby felt warm... he was having a fever. Gosh someone left a baby in a fever to die like this. I sat down on the damp muddy floor with the baby still in my arms. The baby was struggling too much and I didn't want to risk dropping him I removed his dirty blanket to replace it with my dried jacket, I almost had a heart attack. There were injuries all over his tiny body. He started squirming away from me. Maybe he thought I was here to hurt him. He just wanted to be safe. The baby started to struggle in my arms, trying to get away. I didn't know what to do.I felt like crying. I felt helpless. I wrapped him up quickly and in an oddly manner since he wasn't allowing me to do anything.

I thought maybe after getting a little warm he would calm down alittle bit. And it worked too. I cooed him and he started to calm down a little. Though his hiccups were still going on. But I was glad atleast the heavy tears and shreaks were somewhat less now. The baby looked at me with sad eyes... making grabby hands, asking me to come close. The baby had no idea what it was doing. I just lowered myself to him and he places a tiny hand on my cheek and smiles with no teeth.I couldn't leave him here. I didn't have the guts to do the same thing like the person who did this to the baby. It made me wanna cry. Who was that monster,why would he hurt an angel like this?

I took the baby home. Knowing that if dad were here he would have definately helped the baby. So that's what I did. I took him home. Gave him a bath. Dried him up with a soft towel. Then wraped him in a warm blanket after taking care of his injuries. The tiny thing would wiggle around everytime. It was so hard to make him swallow the fever syrup. He cried a little when I forced the medicine into his mouth but I had no other choice. Then I tickled him and cuddled him to gain his trust. I was tired after an hour of taking care of him...

It made me realize...Parenting is really hard, we should really respect our parents from what they go through with us.

The baby had ALOT of energy in him. And I could tell that he's one of those kids who never stop talking. I would take the baby to the building every day and wait for someone to come if they had wanted the baby back or not. Looking at him like this was heartbreaking. I was loosing hope. I had no clue why he was left behind in the first place. He was a happy baby,not even disable,I guess. Then 'why?' But all I knew was that it changed us. We were more active,more alive somehow. Donnie loved him. Raph was more protective about the baby. It was the first time i've seen him that serious about something. But I had double responsibilties now. Babies require attention and affection. I was willing to give my time to this adorable baby but I had to go to office too. And I didn't want to bother my brothers by handing them something that I decided to take care of. I wanted them to play,be happy...enjoy their life. This wasn't their burden to handel. It was mine alone. I decided to take that step.

But Raph never approved it. He always wants to help me. I appreciate it. But is it right to give my responsibilites to him? He's just 18 afterall.

"SHARE IT..."

"Let me carry some of your burden Leo... please bro!" Raph said to me.

I knew what he meant.

I smiled at him. He kept looking with angry eyes. Seriously! anger...what is up with him!?

Mikey looked at me and made grabby hands. This kid never gets tired of hugs. I just pick him up from his chair leaving the baby food behind which was wasted ...since he wasn't eating it. And I did what I always do... I squeezed him tightly in my chest. I love doing that. Is it wrong? Do parents do that too? Mikey responded by wrapping his arms around my neck and burying his chubby face in the crook of my neck and trying to sleep. I looked at Raph again who was still looking at me with ANGRY EYES.

"What!?"

"You didn't reply to me Leo! "

"Well ...is't it obvious that I just ignored you?" I replied to him with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"You always do that Leo... STOP IGNORING!" He yelled at me.

I was really surprised. Donnie came in after that. He must have heard it. Mikey turned his face to Raph. Almost scared. Maybe Raph's anger reminds Mikey about the person who did THAT to him. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Guys...don't start a fight please. " Donnie said in a nutral tone. We know that Mikey's afraid of loud noices.

"No Don...! this needs to end... why won't he let me help him. What is wrong with him? I'm just trying to tell him that he shouldn't take everything on himself. I'm not that useless Don!"

"Useless...!?" I asked him with acid in my tone. Why is one of MY brothers thinking so low about himself?

Mikey started wimpering in my hold. He wanted us to stop. Same was with Donnie.

"Yeah...useless! I'M NOT USELESS"

"I never said that Rapheal. I wou...

"Well Leonardo...You sure as hell make it obvious with your actions. And even Brains here agree with me." Raph said while pointing at Donnie.

I looked at him.

He looked scared and I could tell he didn't want to admit it infront of me.

"It's true!" Donnie finally said it.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I handed Mikey to Donnie and 'ordered' him to go to his room. I didn't want to start an argument infront of him...it could have a bad effect on him and Mikey. And we all know that it's true. Mikey looked at me with pleading eyes,he didn't want to leave me. He started making baby sounds. I just gave him smile and nodded at Don to go. He did what he was told. Atleast I think he went to his room.

Raph's eyes were lit with fire. He looked like he could tore off someone's neck right now. And honestly I know what he means but it's not his job. Parents sacrifice so much for us and they never ask us to carry their burden so why would I do that?

"Look Rap..."

"Save it Leo... I know what your gonna say. And I don't care that you'r sorry about making me think like i'm useless" Raph started with no chance of stopping. "You know what? Ever since we took Mikey in you'r even more busy in life. You'r not resting. You'r not eating. You'r ignoring Karai. You'r ignoring you'r self. Always running around us like a hen. Do you have any  
idea how I feel when you don't ask for help...or reject my help?! "

"Raph look bro..."

"What?! ... what do you wanna prove Leo?" Come on! spill it...that you're better than me?"

My eyes went wide at that statement.

He lowered his head. He didn't want me to look at his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was crying or not...his hair was blocking the view. I'm never gonna wake up late ever again. Gosh I wish Dad was here.

"Leo please... don't carry it all on yourself. I KNOW you're tierd" Raph whispered.

That's it ... I felt myself broken. I didn't want to cry. I have to be strong for them. I wanted them to have a good life. Just wanted to see their smiling faces again. See Mikey grow up into something my father always wanted ME to be. Parents don't ask their kids to carry the burden...it's parent's duty to take care of the children. . ..and Dad told me that I had to be their father now and their sensei. So why would I let Raph take my burden, it's my duty alone.

"I... Rap...h...I didn't... " Words didn't come out of my throat.

Thats when I realized that Raph was hugging me. I wanted to stop my tears but I had no control on them. They just keep rolling down. And I sobbed like a baby in my little brother's that's so pathetic of me.

"Let it all go Leo...it's alright! I'm here for ya buddy. And you know i'll do anything to help ya" Raph wispered in my ear.

I pulled back and wiped my tears. I felt light. Is it possible that I might have decreased a little weight while crying? I chuckled while looking at Raph.

"What are you laughing about!?" Raph sounded annoyed.

"Didn't know you were a big softie Raph"

"Just shutup already!"

"Thanks Raph! " I thanked him and he just nodded at me.

"You two can stop hiding now. We know you're their!" Raph smirked at my statement. He also knew that his baby brother and Donnie was hiding behind the kitchen wall to listen. Well...Donnie did all the listening part since Mikey was clearly interested in the rubber ball Donnie handed to him.

Donnie came out slowely with Mikey in his arms. He had his head lowered to the ground, in shame maybe? He just carefully placed Mikey on the floor and walked towards me. Then he did the same thing like Raph... hugged me. I hugged him back and rubbed my palm on the top of head. Making sure gets the message that everything is ok.

"Well...that was a wierd way to start a morning" Raph said while looking very unimpressed.

"Tell me about it!" I laughed at him.

Mikey toddled his way towards us, stomping his palms and knees on the ground. He tuggged at my pants and helped himself to stand up. Looking up at me with bright eyes and a grin.

"Awwwww...he's just too cute" Donnie commented.

"Yeah... sure...Whatever!" Raph said while looking down at Mikey.

I picked him Mikey up in my lap and kissed his temple. He responded by giggling and laying his head in the crook of my neck.

"Now that the drama is over...can we go to the park now?" Donnie suggested.

"Why?!" I asked.

"Technically...it's for Mikey. When a baby observes other people walking and talking, it tries to copy them. Mikey will learn how to walk and talk quicky that way!" He explained and I was surprised.

"Wow D...you sure did you'r homework!" Raph injected with a smirk on his face.

"I'll go change. Donnie be a good a boy and get the car keys. We're gonna stop by Karai's too." I smiled at him.

"Yess! " Donnies jumped in joy and ran off to get the keys.

Raph looked at me with a frown.

"What...? You're gonna take us out wearing you'r PJs?" Raph asked him.

"No! I was just gonna go change. And here ..." I handed Mikey to Raph and pinched Mikey's chubby cheeks with not too much want to kill him ofcource.

I looked at Raph for a few seconds before an evil smile made it's way on my face.

"Wh...why are you looking at me like that Fearless?!"

"Change Mikey's dipper please. And change him in new clothes too. Make it orange in color since he loves it" The evil smile never leaving my face.

"What the...HECK NO!" Raph looked baffeled. I laughed. Even Mikey was laughing now and clapping his hands in Raph's arms.

"You wanted to help me...Now's you're chance!" I replied while turning towards the door to go back in my room for change.

Leaving an annoyed Raph and a giggling Mikey in the kitchen.

Just can't live without them. What I am is all for them. Hopefully I'm becoming a better brother everyday because of them. I hope this never ends.


	2. Chapter 2 Protector

*Raph's POV*

Have you ever noticed that when you need a certain thing ,it disappears at the exact same moment...and you can't find it anywhere.

Well...I'm in the exact same position and it's annoying me to heck!

"Donnieee...Where is my Comic book. I left it on my desk 20 mins ago and now it's gone!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs to get his attention. Donnie usually never pays attention to his surroundings since his nose is always in that damn laptop of his. It ANNOYS me.

"How would I know Raph?" Donnie replied loudly.

Upstairs I heard rumbling in Donnie's room. Maybe he's coming down to help me look for it.

"Geez Raph...Can't you just read something else?" Donnie said in a bored tone.

I looked him in the eye. He should know better I like to do things my way. I DON'T listen to anybody.

"I'm sorry for the bother genius but I want to read that comic ...ONLY that comic. You can leave if you're done with you're suggestions!" I was surprised...I sounded way more rude than I should have.

Donnie sighed at that and stepped in my room to help me look for the comic book.

"Where was the last time you saw it?"

"I left it on my Desk!"

Donnie looks around for a little while.

"I guess I'll search the left side of you're room while you take the right one?"Donnie suggested ME.

"Sorry... but I don't follow orders! You're taking the Right side and that's final!"

Donnie didn't say anything to me. Though I know he must have been hurt but the truth is that the left side of my room is wayyy more trashed than the right side and I DON'T want my little brother working too hard on my shit. What kind of a brother would I be?

I may not want to admit it but I DO care about my family.

Donnie keeps his distance with us...we know why he does that. Ever since Dad died he thinks he's alone again. Even though Leo does his best not to make Donnie fell like he's an outcast ...but sometimes Donnie still thinks that we will abandon him one day. Leo and I both know that he only thinks like this is because he was bullied at the orphanage and his parents died in a car crash. Donnie believed that his parents left him for some other kid.

When Donnie wasn't adopted...I was the youngest,obviously! I did what I wanted. I STILL DO WANT I WANT!

I wasn't really the brightest kid. My friends...My company...they just ...fueled my emotions more than ever. When I was young I joined a gang called "purple dragons."

MY BIGGEST MISTAKE EVER.

I was told over and over to leave the gang because they were not good people. BUT I NEVER LISTENED...until it was too late.

Leo tried to protect me everytime...but I would just push him away. I never understood why was he so overprotective about me. I'm just 1 year younger than him.I could and can take care of myself. I met a guy named "Ronald" ,he was kinda like my best friend.

Then dad brought Donnie home and told us that we were Donnie's older brother now. At first I was shocked and I needed a little time to adjust with all of this younger brother stuff. Eventually I learned that being a big brother is not as easy as anyone thinks. I never knew How Leo felt.

That urge to protect constant thoughts about helping the little one...It was way different than I used to feel. I guess I just wanted to protect the kid since he's my little brother. Donnie sure changed me alot...But still I made mistakes since I was too arrogent.

I had been about 4 months since Donnie joined us. I would always play with him. Even our rooms were the same back then. Leo?... as usuall...he was always acting like a mother hen.

My attitude was another story!

At purple dragon's I was 1st in ranking. Like a leader of the crew. Making me feel like a King. I loved it over there.

Ron was at 2nd place. The loved spikey things so I called him "Spike"

Spike never left my side. Leo never liked him. I loved seeing Leo getting worked up like that. We fought all the time over this purple dragon shit. I would always win ...since I have more power than Leo. I just loved how I was at the top of everything.

As usuall...I was wrong.

"Hey Raph?"

Donnie voice came as a whisper to me. Bringing me back to reality. Damn I was way to much in my thoughts.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about? I've been trying to get you're attention for a 2 mins now" Donnie sounded concern.

"Nothing..."

Donnie went back to look through my stuff. I wonder why was he wanted to say to me. But I ignore it and went back to work at my stuff.

If you wanna know ...I left the purple dragons.

Surprise!

Reason is something I don't want to recall. Just know that I regret every single moment of it. I wish I could take back everything. Letting Donnie go alone was a bad idea. Only because of my mistake Leo got hurt too. I just wish I were a better protector.

But now, I don't intent on letting anything happen to him or anyone else.

I tured back to see how Donnie was doing and honestly I got scared...He was standing right in my face with my comic in his hand.

"Uhhh! Dude gimme a warning next time when you jump infront of me like a ninja." I tried to steady my heartbeat. And my breath too.

"Hahahh... I had no idea you were gonna turn around at the exact moment. But you should have seen you're face. It was epic!" Donnie continued laughing.

Now that I think about it...He's grown so much over the years. Donnie's growing way too much than any of us...Leaving Mikey out...He's still a brat.

I can't help but smile at how we got through these years. It's amazing. And that proud feeling is great. I think now I know how Leo feels.

"Well yeah ... whatever! Just hand it over Donnie boy! " I try to cover my embarrassment with my attitude.

"Sure!" He hands me the comic with a wierd smile. I can't help but feel that he's up to something. I could be wrong.

Then he leaves my room saying "You're welcome!"

I'm sooooooo not impressed!

After like 10 mins,I heard Leo laughing above stairs...That jerk told Leo I got scared!

I was soo right about that smug smile of his face !

5...4...3...2...1... i'm ready

Leo enters my room like a rocket and starts laughing. I just kept my annoyed look.

"YOU GOT SCARED BY DONNIE?! DUDE THAT'S JUST... HILARIOUS. BIG BAD RAP..."

Oh hell No ...I'm not gonna get Leo make fun of me. I put him a tight headlock and dragged him out of my room.

"Ouch ...Ouch ...Ouch...Ok OK. I won't say anything"

I ignored him. I still wanna kick his butt.  
But to my pleasure Leo is a perfect ninja,he gets out of my headlock without any trouble...like a pro!

It's annoying how he kept made me wonder...if Leo is here and Donnie is in his room...where is Mikey?

"Yo Leo! ...Where's the brat?" I asked Leo.

"1st...he's not a brat Raph. You should show him some resp...

"Yeah yeah ...whatever. Don't start with the lectures. I'm not in the mood."

I just love how Leo makes him annoyed face when even I interrupt him.

"Like you ever are" I heard Leo whispering.

"So?"

"Donnie has him...He left Mikey in my room when you called him. Then he took him back after telling me about the scared Raph adventure" I can almost feel Leo's smirk.

Leo knows why Donnie always wants to stay with Mikey. He thinks that Mikey reminds Donnie about himself. Like how he was left alone. Donnie wants to make sure Mikey doesn't end up alone. He thinks if we ever leave him ...atleast he will have Mikey with him.

We never forced Donnie to do anything against his will. We just wish he would get rid of this negative thought. But on the bright side...Donnie handles Mikey for me. The brat has way too much energy and it's annoying.

"Mhm...I see" I replied to Leo a few moments later.

"Hey Raph?..."

I turn around to see Leo...But I only see a sad face. My heart beating faster.I just wanna know what caused that expression to take over someone who was laughing, a moment ago.

I open my mouth to ask him what was wrong and I closed it again after Leo starts talking.

"You think ...We'll ever find Mikey's real parents?

I kept quite. That sad voice of Leo's is just to much to process.

"You think they would want him back...It's been almost 2 years now.!"

Want him back? WANT HIM BACK? Why would they leave their own baby in an old,damp,smelly building if they wanted him. God, Leo's not thinking straight...it's really bad.

"Maybe...We should try again!  
Leo added with a pathetic smile.

Who the hell is Leo trying to fool? I know well that he's attached to Mikey. He's practically the one raising him up. Why would he want to let the brat go?!

I keep looking at him like an idot. Then I think that it might be fine to let him talk. He already has alot on his shoulders. Dad told me once that sharing you're thoughts with someone can make you fell better. At moments like these you're helping the person. And that's what I want to do ...be a good brother and help him like he helps me.

And that's what I want to do. Help my brothers...protect them from bad things and feelings!

"Why don't we sit down and talk about it Leo?"

Damn it,I soo bad at these things...That has got to be the most lamest thing I've ever said.

Leo blinked it Raph's words and then realised what he said. Leo just wanted to turn the tabels and go to his room right away.

"It's fine Raph, You should probably get ready to go to college ,we'll leave as soon as Leather Head comes over and besides I have to leave too. I join you in a short while."

Leatherhead is the only son of Mr. Murakami. He was Dad's closest friend. His son is practically like a brother to us and he loves Mikey. Sometimes Leo gets 'jealous' how Mikey gets hyped after seeing Leatherhead. He always comes over to take care of Mikey and Donnie while Leo and I go to college in our evening classes. Sometimes Mr. Murakami comes over too. Leo and I had to switch to Evening classes because of Mikey. While Donnie goes to school in morning and Leo goes to Dad's office,I stay at home and look after the brat. Its a headache sometimes. When Donnie comes back from school...Leo comes home after an hour or so. And then after a little rest,we both have to go to college while Donnie and Mikey stay with Leatherhead,at home...It's pretty messed up but Leo doesn't want any of us to leave our studies. Sometimes I come home alone because Uncle Saki is training Leo how to handle Dad's business and the guy never let's him rest. Last time Leo came home looking like a zombie. Well...That's what happenes when you're girlfriends father hate you. It's hilarious sometimes.

"You're not going anywhere pal..."  
I'm soo done with all of this crap. Leo's guilt trips are becoming frequent now.

He needs to know what I think.

"Look Bro...I can tell that this question about Mikey's parents has been bothering you ever since we found him and it's ok to worry...But if his parents wanted him ...why would they leave him in a building alone? Heck why were there injuries on his body? Fresh injuries Leo!. Those jerks wanted him to dead. It's not like a 4 or 5 months old kid could harm them...His folks need to go to hell for all I care. I just... "  
I stooped my self. My voice was getting louder at every sentence. I was running on emotions again.

I couldn't finish my line. I just couldn't. The images of Mikey on the ground,helpless and crying himself on the muddy floor...they are all too much for me. These flashbacks are just more than nightmares.

I remember clearly.

That day when Donnie and I were chasing each other. Leo was with Karai at the nearby park,we just ran off to play. I remember clearly when I tagged Donnie by grabbing him in a headlock...yeah we play rough. Donnie froze in my hold. I thought I hurt him,so I let him go. I asked him what the matter was but he kept his focus on something else.

It was annoying how Donnie was ignoring me. I was gonna tell him to snap out when I heard someone crying. Ok ...that was just odd! This place was abandoning...we have been playing in this area for a while now...Never experienced anything like this before.

I just wanted Donnie to stay out of trouble. But he was determined to see what the source was. I tried to reason with him but he wanted to know,so I told him that we will get Leo first and then come back for it. ... When we arrived at the park,Leo was looking for us. Karai had gone back home but she was the least of my concern. We told Leo all about it. He went with us and we followed the noice.

With every step,the dreaded feelings in my stomach were jumping. Like I knew It wasn't gonna be preety. To be Honest I WAS SCARED... I wanted Leo with to be here with us when we encounter it. The closer we got,to the more we could hear the voice of a Baby! For God's sake it was baby? In this abandoned building? Are you freaking kidding me?

Leo's like a pro ninja...He lead us straight to the exact door where the baby was. He didn't even stop to look at other doors. It's like he knew where to go. Donnie was right beside me, he held on to my arm like a life line. I would have laughed at him if we weren't in a serious situation. Then suddenly Leo stopped and signed us to stay quite behind him. I never liked Leo's leader mode but I followed his directions just because of Donnie.

Leo was the first to enter the room.I remember clearly how he froze at the door step. I couldn't see his expression but I could tell the 'Fearless Leader' I knew was gone at that moment. I just wanted Leo safe. I push passed Leo to see what if things were that bad or not.  
I was imediately pulled back by Leo. His expression was more of anger than sorrow. He was no where near scared! I was wrong again. I looked at the direction his eyes were looking and  
I DON'T BLAME HIM FOR BEING ANGRY.

Donnie was close behind Leo. He was shocked. We all stood there silently. We didn't know what to do. I cursed 1000 words in 1 sec to the people who left a baby to die like this.

The face of the baby, the pure innocence in his blue eyes, that was killing me. It was all killing me. Up till now I thought I was a rough person. The tears in his eyes ... speaking directly to the person's soul,trying to tell them that they are sad. Telling that they did nothing wrong to deserve this. Those tears,each filled with pain in them. My anger boiling my blood. That kid did nothing wrong. It's like someone was trying to punish him for coming to this cruel world.

I hate it ... I hate it all. I wanted to go away right now. I wanted to punch something real hard. The baby wasn't even placed in a clean dry place...just left on the ground. It kept squirming left and right to go away from us. Trying his best to go to a safe place. His little hands searching for something to hold on to. It was breaking my heart. The baby looked like he was left about 3 days ago.

I was about to step forward when Leo placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I looked at him. I still remeber that look in his eyes...never thought that Leo could have it. Even Dad never showed that look when he was alive.

"Raph..take Donnie with you. I'll be right back. And don't worry, nothing's wrong. Just take Donnie with you. "

Leo's voice ice cold.

But I know better than to argue at this moment. I looked back at the baby one last time and turned to Donnie.

"Comon buddy...let's wait for Leo outside,ok?" I said softly.

I know why he said that...because of Donnie.

(if you wish to know what happened with Leo and Mikey...it's in part one)

I don't know what happended after we left. All I know is that Leo came back with the baby in his arms. I looked at the baby and it didn't even have teeth. My GOD it's not even 6 months old. Leo had wrapped his jacket around the baby to keep him warm. The little guy seemed to like it. And was now a bit relaxed. The baby was making soft noice while trying to grab Leo's face. It was raining and I just wanted to go home. When Leo passed by me with the baby in his arms...I saw a glimpsof injury marks on his body. My eyes went wide with horror. My stomach did a flip and I felt like puking. Please ...don't me that his baby was hurt by people. Those were rather fresh marks!

And I puked...I couldn't take it. I lied to Leo that it was because of the weather. I didn't want him to worry about me. Didn't want him to see me weak.

When we got home,Leo took the baby to his room to get him cleaned up and to trwat his wounds. I went straight to my room leaving Donnie in the living room.

It was pure madness. I knew the world was crazy...but this is just too much. I didn't want the baby to be here but I didn't want to leave him alone too. Leo was taking care of it. Everyday Leo would take the baby to the building with a little hope that maybe someone would come back for him. Unkle Saki was so mad at Leo since he would ditch office to take care of Mikey. While Donnie and I asked the hospitals and polices stations about a missing baby. I still don't know why we didn't hand the kid over to some orphange...

I think it was about 3rd week when we decided to give him a name. Donnie wanted him to be named as a Renaissance artist too like all of us. Dad named Donnie as one of his favourite artist so it was fare for us to name the baby as a Renaissance artist too.

Leo picked "Michelangelo"

because Dad loved this artist and for Leo... 'M' comes right after 'L'. What a childish reasoning. We all knew Leo is attached to Mikey.

But the point is ...I hate who ever did that to him. I hate these flashbacks. I hate that helpless look in face. I hate everything.

I was about to say something to Leo when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Raph...it's ok to share bro. I know how you feel."

Leo has that big bro vibes around him again. I hate that too. I'm not a kid.

"Whatever... the point is that they won't come back. We tried everything. And it's not like we want Mikey to be taken away...Or do you really want him ...to go away?" my last sentence was a whisper.

"..." Leo looked like I punched him.

"Well...say something Fearless!" anger in my voice at the thought of Mikey getting taken back to the people who hurt him. Leo really wanted that?

"I don't know Raph... I just wonder what if his parents are out there and they ar...

"DAMN IT LEO...after 2 years! After freaking 2 years of taking care of him. You suddenly want him to go back to hell?! " ... "Dad told you to be our father and take the right decisions...and here you are thinki...

"What if I'm not raising him right?...What am I going to say to him when the day comes he asks me about his parents... I feel like I'm a sinner Raph!"

This is NOT Leo. Who is this person?

I got up and closed the door...didn't want Donnie to pay attention here.

"Look Bro...if I know any thing...It's the fact that You are one hell of a 'Mother hen', which makes it impossible for you to not be a great parent. And I have no idea why i'm saying this shit. But you did the right thing Leo. Even dad would have done the same if he were here. I'm sure he would be proud of you."

Leo was about to say something.

"And before you start you're babbling,let me clear one thing to you. Even if Mikey's parents are looking for him...if they ever come here to take him...they answer to ME,not you. I would love to know what caused them to abandon a brat in the middle of then...they answer to my fist!"

Leo chuckled at that.

I relaxed. Atleast I know what's been going in that head of his.

"Leo...how long have you been thinking about this?"

"...Don't know"

Here comes my annoyed face.

"Seriously bro?"

"I'm serious Raph"

I seriously want to strangle him now. He's so annoying sometimes. Having an older sibling can be a pain. But you can't live without them either.

I tackled Leo to the ground for a wrestling match. We both love to get on each other nerves...Well Not exactly.  
I LOVE TO GET ON HIS NERVES.

We were both laughing and pushing each other when Donnie opened the door. Totally an awkward timing since I had Leo traped under me.

"Leatherhead is here...don't you guys wanna go to coll..."

The door was full open and Donnie stood there with Leatherhead. Mikey jumping in Leatherhead's arms. They stood silent. I could feel Leo becoming several shades of red.

Leatherhead didn't react ...simply covered Mikey's eyes with his huge hand.

"It's not wh...

And the door was closed with a loud bang. Leo pushed me hard and went to door to explain himself. It's funny how Donnie froze like that.

"Donnie wait...it's Not what it looks like. I even have a girlfriend for goodness sake" Leo ran after Donnie and Leatherhead.

I started laughing and rolling on the floor,when I realized what Donnie was thinking. He sure thought real wrongly.

"Leo wait...hold up." I tried standing up but my side's were hurting too much from the laughter.

"Shut up Raph!" Leo almost barked back.

"Chill Leo It's not I have anyone to tell this about...except for Karai"  
Donnie injected while sitting in the living room.

"Hahhahah ...Leo,bro you're totally screwed now" I was seriously enjoying this situation when I felt an odd type of aura hitting me.

Yup...Leo is in savage mood.

"I'msorryIwonttellkaraiiwasjustjokingseriously"

"I'm glad we came to an agreement." Leo sounded really chill like nothing happened. Then he turned to me with his one fist pounding in the other. Trying to tell me he's gonna kick my ass.

Yeah Right...like He can do that!

I was brought back to reality when Mikey came toddling over to me. He wanted me to pick him up.

"Eooo ...Eoooo" Mikey tries to call me out but failed epicely because I'm not Leo ...I'm Raph.

"It' H... and it's Rapheal for you" I kept my tone neutral.

But Mikey kept smiling at me and saying the only word he knows.

"Eoooooo?"

"Awwww. I love you too Baby!" Leo sounded like one of those girls in TV shows with unicorns and everything Pink in it. It's disturbing.

"Leo...Never do that again please." I made sure I sounded realistic.

But Leo just responded me by sticking his tongue out.

"Wow Leo you're really matture" Donnie said sarcastically.

Leo rolled his eyes at that and picked Mikey up. Mikey kept his eyes on me saying "Eooooo" over and over until Leo tickled him. He loves being tickled. Mikey's smile is contagious. When ever he smiles...we smile.

"I think we shouldn't get going now or we'll be late" I told Leo who was busy playing and tickling Mikey in his lap.

" O Yeah,you're Right! Let me go and change first Here hold him. He wanted that anyway" And again Leo handed Mikey to me. I blushed when Mikey placed his hands on my face. This is way too cute.

Donnie giggles at my blush.

WHAT? I roared in embareesment.

"Nothing...really." Donnie held his hands in a cross style.

"Though It seems that Michealangelo loves you very much Rapheal" Leatherhead commented.

"I know" I said silently.

"Ok,let's go Raph. LH you know the rules. Don't let Mikey run and Don't let Donnie be consumed by his laptop."

I was about to hand Mikey over to OH when Mikey hugged me back. I froze. He never did that to anyone. Not even Leo. Like he didn't want me to leave.

"I-It's ok little guy. I'll be back soon."

With that I kissed Mikey on his head and left with Leo.

I might be tough and strong but it's for a reason. It's not to be on the top of every thing. It's for my brothers. It's to protect them when they need me. To help them out at every step. I only had Donnie and Leo to protect. Now I have Mikey too. It's like he just renewed this feeling in me. To be honest I do want to protect him from people like those who hurt him. It's a new goal, a new duty and a new purpose. Mikey gave me a new purpose,I want to give him a new life...a safer life!

Hopefully with every new day,I will become a better protector.


	3. Chapter 3 Old buddies

1st, Thank you so much for the kind reviews and 190 views...i didn't think it would get this much views in a short amount of time^^

Especially *Ouma*, for the 1st comment ^^ thankyou so much. I'm glad you liked the story line. And I tried to correct my mistakes in 1st chapter too^^

*Kitten 345218* , thankyou for the kind words ^^

Guest 1: hahahha I'm glad you found that relatable xD

Guest 2: thankyou ^^

I'm sorry for any mistake . English is not my mother language but I try my best not to make any mistakes. I hope you like this chapter. ^^ (it has been divided into 2 parts)

(i need a little help with the age arrangements of the boys. ..i think i messed up bad_ )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Donnie's POV*

I sighed for the 20th time in the last 25 minutes.

Their argument never stops. They only get louder and louder by the passing second. I think I might have to go down and stop them.

Times like these...when Leo and Raph are fighting eachother,Leo usually forgets his own rules. Like the one he made about not bothering the neighbours with loud voice and stuff. He also tends to forget about team work too. I guess stress gets him.

*Sigh*

"The're fighting again...They never learn,right little buddy?" I said to Mikey who was sitting infront of me with his notebook and pencil. I was trying to teach him how to write...

He's 3 years old now and Leo wanted Mikey to start his education soon,so I thought I might help him alittle. It will be easy for him if he already knows a little stuff before going to school.

"Hehehhe...Waaph's funny when he goes red wid angwwerr" Mikey said while giggling and looking at me with his baby blue eyes.

"It' H! Not Waapphh!" Geez his baby talk is gonna kill someone with cuteness . Raph gets very annoyed when Mikey doesn't say his name right.

It's not Mikey's fault...he's still too young.

"Wrapph?"

"Almost there buddy, nice try!"

Mikey laughed when I placed my hand on his head. Kids learn more when you encourage them,I read it online.

"Dawnniee...What's dis?" Mikey pointed at the "C" letter on his textbook.

"That's a "C" Mikey...You write it down like this." I guided his hand and showed him how to write it. His little hand engulfed in my bigger one.

"Dawnniee smart!"

"You're not so bad you're self!" Honestly,Mikey's picking power is impressive. But only problem is that he can't focus on one thing for too long. Maybe it will be ok when he grows up.

I was about to tell him to write it again when I heard a crash downstairs.

Mikey got jumped a bit in the air when the crash sound came up. I think I know what happened.

'Raph's the winner of this fight...again!"

"Weeoo hurt again?" Mikey looked like he wanted to cry.

"What?! ...No, ofcourse not. You know how they fight all the time! It's...normal! " I wasn't sure myself. Both of them have fighting frequent enough now a days.

Another crash sound made me stood on my feet...It's not normal to have 2 crash sounds in a single fight. Something's off.

:Mikey?! You stay here and I'll go stop the..."

3rd crash.

I couldn't even finish my sentence. Could it be that someone's entered the house? Like a robber or something? I can't leave Mikey in his own.

I pick up Mikey in my arms and raced downstairs only to see Leo and Raph at each others throat.

Apparently Leo looked more messed up than Raph,he had a lot of minor injuries/bruises here and there...while Raph had less injuries BUT I could see that Leo did a number on Raph since Raph was hit mostly on vital spots and pressure points.

Leo sure knows how to land his attacks.

When my eyes moved from Raph's to Leo's, he was on the ground with his one elbow helping him up and wiping off the blood from the side of his mouth with his other hand. The look in his eyes was deathly.

Meanwhile Raph was loosing it. Leo must have said some thing that pushed his buttons. Raph tends to loose control in anger, he's a beast. Right now, I think we need to stop him before Leo gets seriously hurt.

I was about to put Mikey down when I noticed he was gone.

Wait... What?

Where is he?

I looked around,panicked that Mikey was just here with me and now he's not. Then I noticed Mikey running towards Leo and Raph.

My Gosh he's like a ninja. I didn't even notice him getting off from my lap. I feel a bit proud and scared at the same time... Raph might hurt him

"Weoo... Ok?" Mikey wimpered in front of Leo who was still on ground. I could see Leo's expression going back to concerned from angry one. With the baby charm like Mikey's...nobody can ignore that kid. Especially Leo.

I watched with amazement when Mikey turned around to face Raph to stop him too. I couldn't see Mikey's expression, his back was towards me but I could tell that he's making those 'puppy dog eyes' or maybe a pouty angry baby face. I can't tell. But Raph sure looks regretful right now.

I was thinking about something when my attention was brought back my oldest brother who was still on the ground. I should get the first aid kit right away.

"Leo? Are you ok?...Don't move,let me see that injury."

I wasted no time and I was beside Leo in the next moment to inspect his wasn't too bad. Thank goodness.

I turned to Raph, only then I noticed that he wasn't using his left arm. It looked so lifeless. Raph wasn't even moving it ...or maybe he couldn't move it for some reason. Wait...the pressure points! Leo must have hit Raph's pressure point. He sat down infront of Mikey while placing his right hand on his shoulder trying to lessen the pain. I heard him saying something to Mikey, about not to worry too much. I went to Raph to check on him but his tough guy mode was on. I didn't back up ...I'm a fighter too.

So after 10 minutes of inspecting it,I came to know that his shoulder was dislocated. I think i'm gonna need Leo's help to fix Raph.

"Hey Leo...could you help out a , you dislocated Raph's shoulder" I said while keeping my tone in control.

Leo looked a little guilty at his actions. He always does. Heck he even feels guilty if he comes home late. What a mother hen.

"I don't need him help !" Raph said loudly,making sure Leo catches every word of it.

But Leo just stood up and walked over to Raph while giving me a smile. I know it's fake, what ever they were fighting about...I'm guessing it was serious. Mikey was beside Leo hugging his leg like his life depends on it.

"What do you want me to do, Don?"

"Not much just hold him sti..."

"Didn't you hear me,Fearless? I said I don't want you're help. "

"Raph,come on man...let him help. It's gonna be ove... " before I could finish,Raph interuped me again.

"No thanks,I'm good. Besides all he can do is just lecture every o..."

But before he could finish the sound of bone popping back to it's place echoed in the room. My eyes went wide like a sauce pan, I could tell even without looking. Leo fixed his shoulder without a warning. Raph's breath stopped for a moment. I read it in books that this happens when someone fixes you're shoulder or any other join manually. After catching his breath back Raph was in Anger mode again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"You're Welcome Raph!" I noticed how Leo's tone was calm but it was quite cold. I wonder what happened.

Mikey on the other hand was another story. He got scared by the move Leo pulled. Instead of moving away from Leo...he glued himself to Leo. He's a weird kid. I watched as Leo want back to him room with no other comment and his expression was cold. It's rare to see him like this. Mikey still beside him walking along to his room but just as Leo enters his room, he practically pealed Mikey AWAY from himself,making Mikey whimper and cry. Mikey didn't wanna leave Leo's side. I fell bad for him.

LEO NEVER DOES THAT.

Mikey knocks at Leo's door with his little baby hands but all he gets is "Not now, Mikey" in an angry tone. And a sharp punch sound on the door. Leo punched the door,I'm guessing. Mikey pumped back. Wow...First time in my life I've seen Leo talking angerly with Mikey. Did Mikey do something?

I was about to tell Mikey to leave Leo alone but Raph shouted again.

"HEY, DON'T YOU TAKE IT OUT ON MIKEY. ...YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME, NOT HIM!"

"WHAT is going on? Can you please tell me?!I fell so frustrated,I don't know what's going on. Everyone is fighting."

I joined the shouting match with him.

"Nothing..." Raph whispers.

Mikey came back running, with his tears streaming down his chubby cheeks. He jumped at Raph's lap and cried a lot. Raph hugged him back and ran his hand down Mikey's blond hair trying to calm him down. I heard Mikey mutter something about Leo being bad and angry.

My reaction was the same when Dad scolded me for the first time. I never saw Dad's angry side before that. I wasn't used to it. I cried a lot too. Raph and Leo cheered me up that day. Mikey stayed with Raph, after that...all day!

I fell so lost. I have no clue. Is it about Mikey? It's been 3 hrs since the whole fight started and they haven't talked a single word. They crossed each other many times but only to ignore. Raph practically carried Mikey everywhere with him. The little guy was scared to death. And Leo's acting like he doesn't care. It's like they switched their roles or something... That's not even scientifically possible.

I couldn't sit still,even when I was working on my project. This situation is so frustrating. I put my book down,I think coffee will help me a lot. I was about to go down stairs when I received a message from April.

Gosh that name is enough to get my heart beating faster. I got a massive crush on April. I never told anyone but they say it's written all over my face. April's and I are in the same class. We even joined the same club. April's personality is really unique. But my one problem is that she's got a crush on Casey... and I hate that guy. I don't even know what's in that jerk that she likes so much.

And my other problem is Rockwell too. He's a genius guy, owner of our club. He always acts like he's so mighty but I bet I can make him taste dust anyday.

Text: Hey Donnie! Can u come over to my place? Rockwell is here too and we need help on something that's ur department(ps: he's still denying that he doesn't need any help xD)

Talk about his ego. I guess I have to go and show him how it's done. After texting April back that I'll be there in an hour, I go downstairs to see if the guys were doing fine or not. I noticed Leatherhead on the Sofa with Mikey in his lap, while Raph and Leo were still acting like they didn't notice each other.

"Hey Leatherhead!" I smilled at him.

"Hello Donatello, how are you my friend?

"Been better, but when did you get here?"

I walked over to the place where they were all siting. I took a seat near Leo who had his eyes closed and arms folded over his chest like he was trying to process information. He had that serious look on his face.

"It has been almost an hour!"

Hmmmm... I must have been in deep thoughts that I didn't notice him. Raph and Leatherhead went back to talking about Raph's old friend. Apparently they were talking about how much that person had changed. Mikey was playing with his crocodile stuffed toy that Leatherhead bought him. I smilled at his innocence. Then I cringed a little when my eyes went to Leo. He was definitely not happy about this topic. He looked like he wanted to punch someone's face. Leo stood up almost knocking down the chair, everyone went quite.

"I'm leaving... " he says and leaves again for the second time.

"Weo? " Mikey whispers but it went unheard. Poor kid.

"Geez it's like he took an anger pill. He's over reaction to everything is pissing me off" Raph said while looking at Leo's room direction.

"It's like you're looking at you're yourself... Right Raph?" I commented while let a small giggle escape my mouth.

"I would like to agree with that, my friend" Leatherhead injected only to laugh by my side.

"You two are so dead to me!" Raph sounded so bored.

"Lighten up Raph, we're just joking... maybe! " I said the last part in a whisper.

Raph growled like an animal.

"No fight pwease!" Mikey said in his baby voice while hugging the toy.

"Do not worry my dear friend, they are just having fun! "

"Fun? ... Fighting is funny? " a rather confused Mikey looked from Leatherhead to Me. I'm sure he's waiting for an explanation. He's just a kid he would not understand even if I try and explain how this works.

"Don't worry about stuff like that right now kiddo...and NO fighting is not fun." Raph said to Mikey in a rather soft tone which he rarely uses.

I know very well that Raph loves to fight. He only said that to keep Mikey away from habits like his. He doesn't want Mikey getting involve in rough stuff because that could hurt him. Raph's a big softie under that hard shell of his.

"Hey Mikey why don't you and Leatherhead go outside and play" I suggested so I could talk to Raph about whats going on... Then I can leave to go to April's place.

" Yesh! " ...Leaterhead pwayyy!" Mikey jumped down from his lap giving us a mini heart attack and raced outside. Well I know one things for sure... It's impossible to catch Mikey. I hope Leatherhead is fully prepared.

"Rest in Peace Big guy! " Raph joked while I laughed at his comment. Leatherhead took it as a challenge and calmly went after Mikey.

"Soooooo...since we're alone now. Care to tell me what's going on? "

"Look Donnie... I'm not sure if it's ok to tell ya"

"Why? " ok now my curiosity is kicking in. It's definitely something big.

"Because Leo thinks it will effect you. But I think you have the right to know...so the thing is that Spike is back in town" Raph sounded worried...that's not the Raph I know.

"That's it?!"

Seriously...they were fighting like mad dogs just about this? Leo acting like a moody princess and Raph switching roles with him...only because Spike is back. Wow... Just WOW.

"Yea... Wait what? You don't care? Like... You don't feel afraid or anything right buddy? "

"Geez Raph, I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself and NO I'm not afraid of anyone" I told Raph confidently because that was the truth.

I was bullied by the purple dragons when I was new in this family...Raph was the leader of that gang. Somehow, his friends didn't like how Raph would spend time with me and take care of my needs. He never wanted me to get involved in the gang matter and honestly I didn't like his friends either. I would ignore them. But they started bullying me when Raph wasn't around and Raph's best friend 'Spike' was on the top of bully list. I told Raph about Spike but he didn't believe me. I admit... It broke my heart that Raph didn't belive me. But then a boy name Timmy helped me...I didn't know him but he brought Raph to the scene when the PDs were beating me up. I was crying like a baby. Couldn't even fight back, it was one of those moments when you believe that you're gonna die in the worst possible way.

I remember very little,since I had couldn't keep my eyes open for too long because of the pain...Raph was really fighting them for ME. He took them down and Leo was with him,I remember they were fighting like a pro. That was the first time I saw those two doing something together as a team. But I also remember that Raph couldn't hurt his friend Spike no matter how much he tried. He was really close to his friend.

That day Raph lost his best friend...his leadership...his happy place...but he did it only for us. Just to keep us safe. I think I never thanked him properly for saving my sorry butt that day. Then Dad taught me Martialarts so I could defend myself from bullies... then continued my training after dad died. And Raph's still protective,but thank goodness he's not overprotective otherwise it would have been hard to live with 2 Leos.

"SEE LEO... I TOLD YA YOU WERE BEING A PARAOID PRINCESS, HE'S TOTALLY FINE! " Raph shouted on the top of his lungs to get Leo's attention who had his door closed...but I'm sure my ears are damaged now. Thank you Raph.

"Could you be any louder? " I added.

Raph pulled me in a headlock and rubbed his fist in my skull... It's painful.

We both laugh and I notice Leo's presence in the room. He doesn't look convinced.

"That doesn't prove you're point that you're buddy is not dangerous anymore" Leo argued.

"You don't trust Leatherlead?! He said it himself... He's changed now! " Raph let go of me and went back to argue but he was still calm.

"For all we know,that 'Change' might be just a setup. Are you really willing to risk you're brothers again. Are you still willing to risk you're own safety for just a gang? " Leo words came out sarp like a katana.

"What? N-no, that's not what I mean..."

"I don't get it why you still wanna be friends with that jerk Raph. He hurt Donnie..."

"Leo,I'm fine. I can protect mysel..." I tried to explain my self but all in vain.

"Don't interupt Donnatello!" Leo got in his Leadermode. I guess that's my cue to shut up.

"Shouldn't we give him a second chance?!...You always say that people deserve second chances."

Raph said in a whisper almost in a pleading manner. He really wants his friend back. I wish I could do something right now to make him happy. He looks so sad. It's really not cool to see this side of him. I observed Leo...his anger spiked at Raph's statement. I braced myself to hear a lecture but just as he opened his mouth to pick words the door burst opened and Mikey came in laughing with a rather tired Leatherhead.

Confirmed...He couldn't catch Mikey.

Mikey jumped on Raph and hugged him. He starting babbling nonstop. I just it's just a miracle that Mikey showed up exactly at the time when Raph needed one of his hugs.

"Waph Waph Waph...It was fun pwaying. Leterhead lost and couldn't fwind me. I hide in the bushes and then..."

He stopped talking after seeing that Leo was standing there too. He must have thought that Leo might get angry with him again. I hope I'm wrong though because I don't want Mikey getting scared of Leo every time. Even though this is his fault.

Mikey hugs Raph tightly and burries his face in his chest. I think I heard him saying something like going away from there because he thinks Leo hates him.

I'm sure Leo heard it too. And I stood correct because the look in his eyes was just heart breaking. Raph and I waited for Leo to say something. Leo took a small step forward but Mikey burried himself further into Raph,making sure Leo gets the message to stay away. I wanted to tell Mikey that Leo wasn't mad at him but Leo left us behind in the room saying he was going to the dojo for meditation.

Leatherhead got up after catching his breath and told us that he would go and talk to Leo. Raph and I looked at each other and then looked at Mikey...we think it's ok to give Leatherhead a chance just for Mikey's sake. And we know very well that Leo might be dying since he yelled at Mikey twice a day for the first time and he didn't receive any of Mikey's healing hugs.

Yup...I call them healing hugs.

"Want some coffee?" I offered Raph who still had Mikey attached to his chest like a Koala bear. It's a really funny scene if to think about it. Sometimes you have to peal off Mikey from you're self.

"Got anything else?" And Raph's back to his annoyed mode again. Oh the joy.

I sigh at him.

After almost 15 minutes Leatherhead said he joined us. He said Leo was fine now but he still didn't want any of us getting involve with PDs. It's not like we want to. Even Raph doesn't want to...He just wants his friend back,not the gang.

I looked at the time ...I'm gonna be late. I shouldn't keep a lady waiting when if she's waiting in her own house. I got up from the table leaving Mikey,Leatherhead and Raph behind. After 10 minutes I was good to go. I went downstairs only to see Raph trying to cheer up a sad looking Mikey who had his hands extended out reaching for Leo's room direction. Tears running down his numb baby blue eyes.

Poor kid just wanted a hug from Leo. Who's being a major jerk right now.

I went to Raph to tell him that I'm going out. I noticed a broken mobile phone. Raph's phone is broken? How? I think my face is easy to read because he started answering the question I had in my mind.

"I was chasing him because he had my phone...but then he crashed into Leo and accidentally dropped it. Now he thinks Leo's even more mad at him since he broke Leo's dumb meditation trance. Leo said it's ok but he keeps saying that he's sorry...It's all my fault that Mikey's sad ...

"Woah Raph...hold on bro. You forgot to breath. I was going to see April. I was thinking maybe I could take Mikey with me...it will divert his mind from all of this Leo being a drama queen" if I could get Raph to agree with me...It will be a win for everyone. Raph and Leo can solve their problem and Mikey can come back as a happy sunshine that he is.

"I guess you're right! And I'll talk to Leo while you two go outside"

BINGO.

"Ok then,I'll be going now. I'm already late and April's gonna kill me." I picked Mikey from the sofa who was still sobbing. Then I went to the door to go outside.

"April? You mean you're girlfriend?!" Raph always likes teasing me after this point. But April's not my girlfriend...yet.

"Ha Ha Ha . You're so funny,Man!" I added my sarcastic tone to the response. Leatherhead came over and took Mikey from me. I looked curiously at him and waited for a response.

"I shall escort you to you're friends home, my friend. I was just about to leave as well." I got my answer from him.

"Don't let Mikey go alone anywhere, Leatherhead. He could get lost. And Donnie...just let us know if something goes wrong. I'll be there." I looked at Raph with a sad smile. It's wrong for Raph to be the worried mother hen. It's Leo's job ...not his. Raph's supposed to be the rough one.

"Do not worry Rapheal! I shall not let anything happen."

"See ya later buddy, and don't worry I'm gonna tell Leo to be nice with ya. Ok?" Raph kissed on Mikey's head and Mikey giggled in response. I smiled at Raph's action. It's kinda cute. Maybe it's better that Raph's taking Leo's role. I don't mind this side of his.

Everything went perfect at April's place we fixed Raph's phone. Mikey was happy again April wasn't that mad as I was expecting...Rockwell was still being cocky as always. I'm sure everything is going smooth at home too. And when we get back home everything will be like it always was.

Atleast I hope so...

I was walking to the bus stop with Mikey sleeping in my arms. When I noticed something strange. Like someone following me. I turned around to see nothing. Maybe it's my imagination. I should hurry home though since the weather doesn't look like going in my favor.

When I reached the bus stop I woke up Mikey to give him a soft cake. I bet he's hungry after all that jumping and playing around at April's place. And Leatherhead couldn't come with us since Mr. Murakami called him to run some arronds.

Heavy wind is starting to blow and the goddamned bus was running late. I thought about calling Leo.

And my cell phone rang up only with Leo's name on it. Talk about luck.

"Hey Donnie, are you two ok? Hurry back home the weather's geting a mess."

Yeah we're ok Leo. Don't worry. I'm waiting for the bus and then I'll be back home soon so chill...MIKEY DON'T TOUCH THAT CAT. IT COULD BE FILTHY. AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT'S BEEN" I said loudly... Way loudly than I intended it to be.

"Is he ok? What happened? Where is he? L-let me talk to him! "

"What? No he's fine Leo. He was just look at a stray kitten. Sometimes he's really handful for me" I giggled at my own statement.

"Stay there and I'll pick you up" Leo 'ordered'.

"Sounds like a good idea especially with the bad weather not showing any Mercy to me along with Mikey. See ya in a little while big bro." with that I hung up and picked Mikey away from the cat. He sure loves cats.

I was in my thoughts when I noticed someone the corner of street. That hight...that face... Too much recognizable.

Wait... THAT'S SPIKE!

TBC

I'm extremely sorry for the lazy content :(

I tried my best to make it exciting and suspenseful but the chapter was going tooo long. And I didn't want to bore u guys.

Please do give you're reviews bcz it's like a fuel to us^^ and we appreciate it very much too^^


	4. Old Memeories

Thankyou soo much for the kind and lovely reviews and 983 views...gosh thats alot of views!

thankyou so much ^^

especial thanks to Rosa and GalaxyWolf2.0 ^^ i really loved ur kind words ^^

sorry for any mistake in the story^^'

*TMNT*

Wait...that's Spike

Donnie looked like he got hit by a bus. Talk about bad luck. The weather wasn't going along. Both of his big brothers had already been fighting because of this topic and right now here he was standing at the corner of the street. Though it seemed like Spike had not noticed Donnie since he was talking to some one...But Donnie didn't know who, since he couldn't see the person.

Ignore it Donnie" he thought to himself.

But what is he doing outside Chinatown ?" they say sometimes curiosity isn't a good thing.

Mikey played with Donnie's shirt buttons while sitting in his lap. Donnie tried his best not to look at him while waiting for Leo to arrive. But something changed...it looked like Spike was struggling with something. And Donnie was itching to find out. Maybe he was killing some one. Donnie could only assume stuff since he couldn't see at the other end,what was really going on.

Just a peak won't hurt... right?

"Hey Mikey?"

"Yesh?..." Mikey looked up at Donnie with hug blue eyes.

"Want to eat something? I'm sure you're hungry." Donnie silently hoped that his plan would work.

"CAN WE GET GUMMY BEARS?" Mikey yelled in joy throwing him arms in the air. He really wanted to eat that stuff. He saw it on TV last week and since then he's been asking for it but Leo told him it's not good for him since they were spicy.

"Sure buddy...I don't see why not!" Donnie wrapped his arms around Mikey's tiny body to pick him up. Donnie hurried at the store that was just a little far from the bus station.

Donnie ignored the small shops and entered a fairly big super store which had a kids play area in it. After buying the candies, he left Mikey in the kids area to play a little and told him to stay until he returns. Donnie made sure to hand Raph's mobile phone to Mikey so that he could pass his time even more easily. Ever since Mikey was a baby,he would always get happy when handed as mobile phone him. But Leo told everyone to put a lock on their screens so that Mikey won't accidentally dial any number while playing with it.

Donnie felt bad for leaving him alone. There were no kids in the area. Mikey would be playing by himself until he returns. He told Mikey he was going to look for some spare parts for his next project...or magic, as Mikey liked to call it.

Just as Donnie left the kids area he picked up his mobile phone to make a call.

"Call to Leo.

With every bell ringing Donnie felt his heart beat rising. He was just calling his brother so why was he feeling so off. It was just a phone call,right?!

"Hey Leo? Mikey and I are at the West subway station and we're fine. We'll be home in 10 minutes."

"What?!"

"Yeah...I mean it. Mikey wanted to see the subway and besides the weather isn't doing good too."

"But I ca..."

"It's totally fine Leo! We'll see you in ten minutes."

"Well, I guess. And I was just about to leave too. Raph and I will be waiting for you guys. Don't take long and don't talk to strangers,OK?"

Leo was using his leader tone With a clear hint of worry in it.

"No worries. See ya bro!" Donnie's smile dropped as soon as he ended the call.

He looked back at Mikey who was busy playing with a ball. It was already too late to go back now.

Donnie hurried outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Leo went back inside the house. He was just about to open the door of car when Donnie called.

After that call Leo felt like something was weird but he ignored it since the whole day was weird starting with fights with Raph and Spike to him being a jerk.

Leo went inside the kitchen to make himself some tea. He placed his cell phone at the table and went to fetch the milk bottle. Raph came in the kitchen only to give Leo a confused look.

"He said they we're coming home by subway because Mikey insisted him" Leo said in a neutral tone while not looking at Raph.

"Oooooookay... that's not weird at all. Right?" Raph made it sound like he wasn't sure what to think of the situation.

Leo smiled at his little brother's condition and went back to making his tea while adding ginger in it.

"You're ok Leo?"

"What? Why are you asking?" Leo raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Because you drink that nasty stuff only when you get a bad headache!" Raph pointed his finger at stove where Leo was heating up the mixture.

"Y-yeah... It's just a little headache nothing to worry about. And look...ummmm...I'm sorry about this morn..." Leo couldn't finish his sentence because Raph interuped him.

"Yeah yeah whatever..." Raph turned his face to look the other way so Leo couldn't see his expression. "I'm sorry too" The last part came out as a whisper.

Leo smiled lightly and poured himself the tea in his blue cup. Oh how Leo wished he could tell Mikey that how sorry he was for acting like a jerk to passed Raph who was still standing at the door with his half guilty and half bashful face expression.

"Thanks Raph! I'll be in my study room, upstaris. I need to work on some papers." Leo placed his hand on Raph's shoulder with a little tug only to make Raph yall at him.

"DAMN IT,FEARLESS! IT STILL HURTS. LET IT HEAL WILL YA?!"

"OH MY GOD!, I'm really sorry Raph. I forgot about you're shoulder injury. I'm really sorry" Leo was begging for forgiveness for a good 10 mins. Even though Raph had already told him that it was fine.

"Well...that was awkward. They went back to sorry after telling each other that everythingwas fine. Both the Hamato brothers were like two sides of a coin.

When Leo went back to work on his important papers,Raph stayed in the kitchen to see if he could get his hands on some junk food. He saw Leo's mobile on the table but he didn't take notice of it and left the kitchen to play video games in the living room.

Why would you take a mobile phone seriously? It's just a non living object. It's not harming anyone. And besides...it's Leo's mobile phone...he can take care of it.

Raph fell a sleep while playing on his video game while Leo was busy in his office papers,upstairs.

*TMNT*

Donnie sneaked his way close to Spike using the slightly dark weather and shadows due to the black clouds that were gathering fast in the sky. It was around 7 so the sun was setting too.

Donnie made sure not to expose himself while spying at Spike. He peered through the wall to see the whole thing. Needless to say he was quite terrified when he saw Spike being held with his face to the ground by a guy who had brown hair.

It was hard to believe that a person tall and strong like Spike was taken down by someone who was not even half his strength.

At least that's what it looked like to Donnie.

"You shouldn't have come back to the town with you're sorry face,Slash!" a guy with a pocket knife in dark complexion said out loud and clear enough for Donnie to understand.

Wait...Slash? Who the heck is that? Donnie's mind starting working on its own.

The guy was constantly flipping the knife in his hand like a pro. He made it look like he had a toy in his hand.  
"Xever...do you mind?!" The guy who had pinned Spike down talked back.

"Ok so the knife player guy is called Xever. One info down...many to go" Donnie whispered to himself making sure it was low enough not to cause any trouble. He was nervous.

"...sure Amigo" That Xever looked really ticked off.

Donnie was counting the number of other guys who were standing behind Xever,Spike and the other though guy. But he couldn't finish it since his attention was brought back to the three almost adults who started talking again.

"Do you really believe that of all the people you can take me down?" Spike had a smirk on his face all the time, even when he was pinned down to the ground.

"You always liked to talk big,Slash! Spying on the PD's? How dumb can you get?"

Spying on the purp...wait...What?

Slash?

Was I wrong? I'm suspecting this Slash person to be Spike!? How is that possible...they look and sound exactly the same. There has to a logical explanation.

Donnie's trance was broken with a loud sound of bone snapping...

Donnie's eyes widened at the scene before him. Just in a second Slash had the guys arm bend in an unnaturally way. Donnie's breath got stuck in his throat. This Slash person was Very strong.

"Chris!" Xever yelled for his companion.  
So that one is called 'Chris'.

The members that were behind Xever and Chris all jumped at Slash to take him down but to no avail. Slash was taking them down on his own...it wasn't looking pretty but he was still managing it somehow. By this time it had started raining...really hard.

Donnie was ready to go back. He didn't want to a witness of a crime scene or even a murder,if it happens. Don was about to move back when a purple dragon thug landed right at his feet. Donnie's eyes widened with horror and realization of what just happened.

The guy looked straight into his brown eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

This brought Slash's attention to the guy who was looking at someone with rage. Slash immediately took the sign that someone was spying on them. He took down the thugs and went straight to the point where he was standing.

But by that time Donnie had made his escape with the purple dragon thug right behind his tail. Slash took off after them. For a guy with a huge figure, Slash sure was fast.

Donnie cursed each and every word he knew while running. Saying sorry to Mikey in his mind. Don had no idea if he was gonna come back for Mikey or not. All he knew that he had to escape somehow so that he can take Mikey back home.

But something got a hold over Donnie. And punched him really hard right in the gut. Donnie focused his senses and tried his best not to fall. But he was slowely feeling the pain rising in his body. He tried to attack but the rain was making it hard for him to see anything and his glasses weren't doing any good either.

The guy dragged Don in a dead end and pushed him against the wall real hard. Don's head hit the wall hard and his head started bleeding but he wasn't about to back down either. Sensei and Leo had taught him self defence. Don looked over his shoulder only to find a trash can lid. He took it and smashed it right into the thug's head making him fall down.

Donnie looked at the limp figure on the ground and shuddered. He felt sick. He wanted none of this. When Donnie was about to leave he sensed something odd...He felt like he was being watched. Donnie turned around slowely not to provoke the thing.

There were a bunch of guys dressed in black ninja outfits with their face covered. They were real ninjas. Ninjas in New York. That was something surprising. And they had lethal weapons on them. But Donnie was determined not to go down without a fight. He took a broom stick that was thrown away in the trash by someone. Donnie broke the other end to make it a Bo Staf. He was ready to fight these ninjas.

'2 gangs in one day...wow Donnie you're making a progress' he thought to himself.

And in a blink of an eye they all jumped at Donnie like hungry bears. The teen had no chance. He just hoped that Leo and Raph would somehow find Mikey.

It felt like everything was repeating itself. Donnie getting beaten up again...Mikey being left alone. How ironic is it?! Right?! Of all the events in their life...the most worst ones were repeating themselves in the worst way.

Donnie closed his eyes. He could fell his shoulder bleeding. Not to mention the head injury that was still fresh. But suddenly everything went silent. No beating up no punching sounds...nothing...the ninjas just stopped.

Donnie opened his eyes to see Slash preventing the ninjas from attacking him. Don didn't know what to do. Though he could tell that Slash looked like a mess...He must have been fighting the PD's again while Donnie was on the run. Don pushed himself back to the wall for support. He stayed there to ease the pain for a little while. He watched how Slash nearly killed every ninja. And mentioned something about going back to their leader.

Donnie looked back at the thug he had beaten awhile ago but only to notice that he wasn't on the ground. He must have gotten away while Donnie wasn't paying attention. But it's ok it's not like the thug could do any harm now...right?

Or so he thought.

Slash went to Donnie and checked on his head injury,while Donnie tried to stop him.

"Easy kid!" Rapheal won't like the fact that you're hurt...!"

Donnie went dead silent. So this Slash guy really was Spike! Why was he helping him? And how in the world did he still remember Donnie after such a long time? Why was he back in town? Spying his old buddies? And how did he know the Ninjas? Was Donnie really out of trouble now?

He had millions of questions in his mind.

Slash warped Donnie's head with a torn piece of his scarf that he worn around his arm to hide the PD tattoo. Donnie was about to ask him one of his million questions when he realized he had to go back for Mikey. Donnie pushed pass Slash only to stumble a little bit into things. He raced towards the store with his shirt half red in colour because of blood. He had to sneak his way and avoid as many people as he could. Luckily the store was almost empty due to weather. He changed his shirt after buying a new one...purple in colour. Payed for the new shirt and tried to hurry back to Mikey. The pain in his head made him a little sloppy but he still managed.

Just as Donnie arrived at the kid's area, he opened his mouth to call out of Mikey but only felt his heart broken when he say Mikey sitting in the middle of room sobbing and crying. What was he thinking? Leaving a little kid like this? What if he had died back in that fight and then what would have happen to Mikey? How can he be so careless?

"MIKEY!" Donnie ran up to Mikey and hugged him. Cried himself for the foolish mistake he did. Putting himself and Mikey in danger.

"I'm really sorry Mikey!" Donnie whispered.

"I was awone Dawniiee...and I got scared" Mikey cried real hard.

Mikey just cried all the time,mumbled something that Donnie left him. While Donnie had no energy left to explain himself to Mikey. He just wanted to go home and stay there until he forgets what happened today.

Donnie picked up Mikey in his arms and tried to cover him as much as possible since he didn't want the little guy to catch a cold due to the rain. Donnie sneaked his way out while being cautious at the same time not to come across any thugs or Spike...now knew he made a mistake and when Leo finds out about this...he's gonna be in a lot of trouble. Donnie wondered for a second, why hasn't called him yet. He was sure it has been more than 35 minutes while he told Leo that he would be back home in just 10 minutes. Leo never does that, he must be feeling sick. Or maybe the mobile phone coverage was disturbed due to weather.

Don was in his thoughts when Mikey brought him back to reality with his baby sneeze. He was catching a cold. Today was definitely not the little guys day. First Leo somehow managed to get his anger out on Mikey 3 times a day... then he never got his hugs...And now this! He's having a bad day.

A really bad day!

Donnie almost reached the subway station when he noticed the same guy that was hit by him with a trash can lid in the head, standing at the entrance. Donnie stopped and tightened his hold on Mikey. He knew this wasn't gonna be pretty. In fact it's going to be hell ugly now that Mikey's right with him. Donnie would have made a call if he wasn't holding Mikey.

"Going some where,hotshot?"

"Look we can handle this one on one but the ki..."

"The kid's going no where pal!" The guy looked like he could murder anyone right now. And soon two more of his buddies backed him up.

"Dawniiee,pwease don't leave me alone with him" Mikey tightened his hold on Donnie's shirt.

"Awwww...the little babies gonna cry?" the guy mocked Donnie's little brother.

Mikey burried his face in Donnie's chest trying to find a comfort zone.

"I'm sure 3 against 1 isn't a fair right!" Donnie tried once again to let this all go just for Mikey's sake.

"Donnie...am nawt feeving good!" Mikey wimpered at the base of Donnie's neck.

Damnit!

"Look,just let us go. We don't want any of this!" Donnie tried once again. "Besides it's not fair atall!"

"The thing is ...WE DON'T PLAY FAIR!" the guy launched at Donnie with a metal rod in his hands aiming at his head. Donnie had no choice but to fight. He still had Mikey in his arms while he ducked to prevent the hit of the strike. The guy was moved back to attack him once again with Donnie only to avoid each move. Donnie was doing ok until the 2nd guy kicked him from behind.

Donnie fell forward but was soon on his feet. By now Donnie was using one of his arms in the battle while his other hand holding Mikey. It wasn't easy especially not with a crying Mikey. Donnie wondered how Leo managed to hold Mikey in one arm and could still do other stuff too. The little guy was scared to death. Shivering in cold and fear. He had his eyes closed tightly. And he held onto Donnie like a lifeline.

The guy with the metal rod missed his aim due to rain and Donnie successfully landed a kick at his vital spot causing him to go limp immedialely. Donnie picked the rod and was now somehow a little bit more confident than before since he was using the rod like a Bo Staff. And he was pretty good at it. He managed to keep the thugs away from him easily but the thugs still weren't allowing Donnie and Mikey to go anywhere. Just when Donnie was about to end the fight...the rest of the purple dragons arrived.

Donnie had no choice but to get away from there. He still had the metal rod...but He was out numbered. He knew better. Donnie made a run for it. His speed was quite something as compare to the PD's. Donnie passed a dead end...and told Mikey to hide behind the boxes and not to move until Donnie says so. Mikey wanted to reject this but he was given no choice since Donnie left immediately. Mikey curled himself into a ball.

Donnie only hoped that he could take them down. When Donnie was about to pass another dead end someone pulled him while keeping his mouth shut. Donnie struggled for a second but couldn't say anything since his mouth was shut closed.

"Sssshhhh!...Dont let them find you!" the man told Donnie. Donnie watched from the dark corner as the purple dragons passes by the dead end. Only then the guy let go of Donnie.

Deep breaths...deep breaths...gosh that hold was so tight!

Donnie turned around to see Slash standing there...He had a nasty cut across his face. Donnie visibly cringed.

"I have to go back for my brother...please help me!" Donnie sounded so pathetic.

"Call you're brother and tell him to hurry up. I won't be able to help you with a broken arm!" Slash explained.

"They ...broke your arm!?" Fear rising in Donnie's heart.

"Hurry up...if you want to stay alive!" Slash growled in rage making Donnie turn white as a ghost.

Donnie took out his mobile phone and called Raph. He was the best option since he knew all this Purple Dragon stuff than Leo. Donnie was litterly shaking in fear...He had no idea what he would say. But he knew that it was better if his big brother comes for him!

The bells were ringing...and ringing...and ringning...

But Raph wasn't picking up his phone! Donnie tried again. And again...only to hear a baby voice crying louder and louder...

Wait...

Donnie handed Raph's mobile phone to Mikey! That crying kid is ...Mikey!

Donnie's mobile slipped through his hand and fell on the floor. He looked like he was gonna have a panic attack. He ran out of the dead end to reach Mikey. Donnie's tears started slipping down his eyes. What had he done! The Purple dragons followed the mobile's ring tone and discovered Mikey hiding behind the boxes.

In all this fear and rush Donnie forgot he had given Raph's mobile to Mikey...heck he even forgot that He had Raph's phone in the 1st place.

Donnie ran towards them ...He didn't care about his life right now. He didn't give a damn about anything right now. He just wanted them to step away from Mikey. But...Donnie was once again pulled back by Slash and was being kept silent by his large hand. Donnie did all he could in his power to escape but it wasn't enough. He's tears rolling down his cheeks and onto Slash's hand.

He watched as he saw the thugs pulled the kid out roughly and yanked him like monsters to that Mikey could stay quite.

"Hey! Looks guys...it's the same brat that the purple kid was holding awhile ago!"

"COME OUT WE GOT YOU'RE BRAT WITH US!" they tried to force Donnie out of the shadows making Mikey as a bait.

"Let's take him with us...he's got a cell phone...And look it's Rapheal's picture in it...And that purple kid!" One of the guy was looking into the mobile's gallery after snatching it from Mikey.

"The're Raph's brothers...I remember that purple one now."

"Take this brat back in the base. Lets catch some old friends. They will come back to save this dumb kid!" Chris ordered his members.

Donnie reached out his hand in Mikey's direction while Mikey kept calling his brothers to save him... only that one came to save him. Donnie wanted to save him but couldn't because of Slash.

He just watched as his baby brother was dragged by his panda hoodie and taken away. They were so rough with him. None of the boys ever treated Mikey like that. The thugs took him away with them.

Donnie's struggles died down slowely as the distance increased between him and Mikey. Slash finally released Donnie and he fell down on his knees like a lifeless doll. Slash placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it looks bad but you could have gotten killed while taking them down on you're own."

"THE'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" Donnie panicked.

"They won't kill him! And we can still save that kid ...I know where the base is. But I seriously want to know what you were thanking that made you risk you're life ...most improtantly that babies life! Were you out of you're mind?" Salsh's words were venom.

Donnie looked up to Slash with his eyes full of tears that were still rolling down. He picked up his cell phone and called Leo.

' The number you have dailed is not responding,please leave a message '

The same response for the 18th time. Why wasn't Leo picking up his phone? There was no time to waste,Mikey's life was on the line because of him.

Donnie tried 23rd time and by now he was sobbing hardly. This was hopeless. This was all messed up. And all his fault. If only he could take it all back.

24th call...

Some one with a sleepy voice picked up.

"Hi I'm Raph speaking...Leo's not ava... DONNIE!?, what's wrong? Why are ya crying?!" Raph's word turned up side down when he heard the loud crying noice escaping from Donnies mouth.

"Say something Damnit!" Raph was getting impatient.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK THE PHONE?! I WAS CALLING YOU FOR THE LAST 20 MINUTES,DAMN IT!"

"The hell is going on?" Raph hissed in anger. Giving Donnie the sign to tell him what was going on.

"I'M SORRY RAPH...IT'S ALL MY FAULT. T-THEY ...THEY TOOK MIKEY!" And another uncontrollable cry left his throat.

Raph punched the table hard enough to leave a crack on it.

"Tell me where ya are right now and don't move an inch. GOT IT?"

"Near west subway station..."

"And bring a first aid kit too,the kid's hurt pretty bad!" Slash injected by taking Donnie's cell phone from his hand.

"Spike!" Raph didn't sound happy at fact he left the house right after Slash finished his sentence.

Leo was right,he couldn't trust Spike.

Raph was ready to kill anyone!

For Mikey and Donnie.

Raph picked up the bike keys and hurried out the door leaving everything the way it was in the house. He was furious. And was probably driving the bike way too fast but he didn't care. His brother's come first. And someone was going to pay badly for hurting his brothers.

Raph slammed the door open and ran outside to the garage where his bike was parked. Three second later Raph raced out in Donnie's direction. His mind was filled with anger,he just wanted his brother to be safe. Once again his mind told him that he failed.

Failed to protect his brothers.

Failed as a protector!


	5. Chapter 5

Failed!

Failed again!

"Failed to protect someone.

Failed to protect his own brothers!

These thoughts were constantly swirling in Raph's head. The moment when Donnie's phone was cut off Raph's blood went straight into his head with a rush. The anger and adrenalin ...a deathly combination, was flowing through his body. He knew one thing at that time...who ever was behind hurting his brothers...is going to pay badly.

Raph dropped Leo's mobile on the slightly dented table with a thump. Luckily, nothing happened to Leo's phone though. Raph went straight towards the door, passing the living room where he was playing video games with a lot of junk food wrappers scattered around.

Raph picked up his bike's key and went straight out of the door with lightening speed not even bothered closing the door. He had no time. He had to hurry,his brothers needed him.

Raph kick started his bike and smashed out into the rain with full speed. One might wonder why he didn't use the car. Leo bought this bike for Raph last year with the money of his company,which his father handed to him. He was the rightful owner of the business now. Even though his Unkle was still teaching him a few stuff about the business, Leo seemed to have taken it quite ok. He was doing good for someone this young and some one how had no knowledge about business.

Leo bought the bike for Raph so he come home easily on his own after college. Leo's training time was sometimes late...so He didn't want Raph to wait for him. Besides that would a bad idea since Donnie and Mikey were still young to be left alone in the house at that late time. Mostly Leo would use the car when needed only because it was safer ride and he loved it because it reminded him of all the good memories they've spent when their father was alive.

"Someone is really going to pay,I swear!" Raph mumbled under the helmet. The rain was still pouring down. But that was not his concern right now. Raph took the bike only to avoided any traffic situation.

In almost 10 min Raph was at the West subway station. He got of the bike and looked around for his brothers but no sign.

"DONNIE!..." Raph yelled loudly in hope maybe he would get a response.

His wish was granted by the God.

"R-Raph?" His voice came out trembling.

Raph turned around to look at his little brother but went completely still. Raph eyes examined the damage on Donnie's body. His little brother had a piece of cloth tied around his head...which was now covered in blood.

A severe head injury.

Raph noticed the shirt Donnie was wearing now. This was not the same shirt he was wearing when he left the house. This was completely new...but had the same shade as the last.

He changed his shirt because of blood stains.

The way he was supported by Slash to aid him walk was really unusuall. Slash was handling Donnie's weight along with his own injuries. Donnie limped a little to reach Raph.

His leg was hurt too!

Raph couldn't take it. Nothing was ok with his little brother.

In a blink of an eye Raph pushed Slash out of the way and burried Donnie into his arms. It wasn't like Raph couldn't take a hint what his brothers needed. Donnie in return tried to burry his head further in Raph's chest. He was scared. Just like the old days...when He couldn't fight for himself and would cry in his big brothers arms. They would tell Donnie that everything would be alright. And Donnie, being weak and scared, would shelter in his big brother's arms.

"R-Raph, I'm s-s-sorry..."

"It's ok Donnie... you don't have to be afraid now. I'm here buddy" Raph tries to sooth the messy hair of his little brother.

"I thought I could take it on my own. B-but I swear I didn't mean all of t-this to happen..."

"It's not you're fault buddy!" Raph sounded like Leo with the smooth voice he was using.

"It sure as hell is his fault!" Slash injected. He had his uninjured arm placed over the injured one to stabilize the pain.

"Raph looked at him for a brief second and then he snapped. All the care in his eyes was gone like it never existed. With battle cry Raph jumped at Slash.

"SPIKE ...YOU SON OF A ...LEO WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE A BAD NEWS." Despite the height difference between both the males...Raph had Slash by the front of his shirt.

"You're still the same Rapheal...the same fire in you. Nice to see you too!"

"Everybody knows that Raph's a ticking time bomb...nobody wants to deal an angry Raph and yet here there were.

"And it's Slash now...Not Spike. I never really liked that name,you pick horrible names"

The moment Raph's hand flew in air to strike Spike but it never came down to him. Donnie was holding Raph's hand down to stop him,looking at him with his numb eyes. Raph passed him a question look.

"R-Raph, h-he saved me!"

Raph looked back at Slash with unbelievable stare. But decided to let go of him. Raph still held on to his attitude trying to show Slash that he should stop waiting for the thank you for saving Donnie.

Slash straightened himself and told Raph about what had happened. While Donnie told the rest of the story. Raph was having a hard time processing everything. It was too much in just a little time.

The sudden appearance of Slash.

Going out alone to sneak on the purple dragon.

Leaving Mikey all by himself.

Getting beaten up by real ninjas.

Then fighting back the purple dragons.

And let's not forget the part that Mikey got kidnapped.

"I know where they are!" Slash said in a neutral tone.

"Then let's go why are we wasting tim..."

"You're not going anywhere!"

"But Raph ..."

"That's final...You're going straight home"

"No..."

"...Excuse me?"

"I said I won't go. It's my fault he got captured in the first place. Please Raph let me come with you. I won't fight, I'll go hide somewhere but please Raph" at this point Donnie's eyes were releasing rivers of tears. And Raph's heart was breaking to see this.

He didn't know what to do. He was trying to think what would be the best option but he failed to think properly. He allowed Donnie to come along. The idea of calling Leo skipped their mind but Slash reminded them.

"What about Leonardo?"

Donnie looked at Raph with questionable eyes.

"I think I should call him...but i dont have my mobile with me, you guys just told me that Mikey had it."

"W-what about mine?" Donnie suggested.

"I'm actually avoiding him...I can Handel this. I'm sure he's not feeling ok since he was making that nasty tea stuff...And mostly because of Spik- I mean Slash, he'll trip after seeing him"

"Expected!" Slash's voice was filled with amusement. He knew the answer. He was just toying.

"Donnie please don't make me regret my decision of bringing you along. You will NOT move an inch unless I say so!" Raph commanded Donnie in a tone which was hard to deny.

But Donnie had to obey...He messed up once and that got Mikey in trouble. He won't repeat the same mistake.

TMNT

Leo was sitting on the couch with little Mikey sitting in his lap. No matter how much Leo tried Mikey wasn't giving him an easy time. Leo tried his best to keep Mikey's little baby hands away from his mobile while talking to his Unkle on the phone. Mikey was distracting him,but Mikey was enjoying. He wanted to know what that thing was that was making sounds...and Leo loved how Mikey would laugh each time a whisper would reach in Mikey's ear,coming from the mobile phone. Leo giggled along Mikey.

But Leo was talking to his Uncle on the phone. And he wasn't about to let Leo go that easily.

"You see...this is the problem with you Leonardo! You are not serious about this!" Leo's uncle was serious about training him for the business.

"N-no...that's not the case uncle . I really do want to learn more all of this" Leo tried to explain.

"This is the 13rd day you were absent from the office and I believ..."

Leo uncle ...Saki Hamato then heard a baby voice... and soon after, Leo giggled.

"Leonardo..."

"I'm listening uncle...I'm sorry. Mikey snatched the phone from my hand. He's really handful sometimes..."

"ENOUGH!"

"..."

"I can not believe that my brother made this decision and handed the family business on You're shoulders"

"B-but uncle ..." Leo knew his uncle didn't like him but he showed that side less...until now.

"Not a single word, young man. And why is that...that thing still living with you. Why have you not handed it over to the orphanage. This thing is clearly the reason why you are not paying attention to you're future. You say you have to take care of him but I can not see why YOU have to do this when you already have you're duties of life. You marely use that child as an excuse"

"Michealangelo"

"Excuse me?"

"He's not a thing...his name is Michealangelo! And we already informed the police stations and other authorities about him...and they know that Mikey is staying with us" Leo informed Saki with a victory voice.

"As much as I hate to tell you young man...It's still not quite a green signal for you. You might think you have the upper hand but you are still foolish! " Leo could practically feel the smirk of Saki across the phone.

"I-I don't understand what you're trying to say uncle"

"You do realise that Donnatello and Michealangelo are not yet 18 and they are still under the observation of child protections allowed by the court. Which means that any delay or carelessness from you're side can result with them being taken away. And that...would be all you're fault since you are their legal guardian now. Though I can not believe how the lawyer allowed you to still have supervision over Donnatello and now Michealangelo...You are clearly not responsible enough to take care of them. You're lawyer and the orphanage authorities should have already handed them to someone who is capable enough to look after them!"

""..."

Leo had no words to say. He felt his heart broken. His father trusted him with everything and told him to do what he could to keep everyone together, yet here he was questioning himself whether he was took the right decision about Mikey or not. Leo looked down in his lap where Mikey was sitting facing him and observing Leo's expressions that were changing every second.

"Out of words? Thought as much. You are still arrogant! You thought that life would be all good just because my brother named you as the owner of the business. He trusted you with too much...Which was clearly a foolish decision." Sam's voice was dripping with hate and madness.

"N-no... I -its not like that uncle."

Leo knew he was careless but this was even too much for his standards. He was risking two members of his family.

"I expect you to come to office, with all the files and documents in the morning. If you want to keep you're brother and that...kid, I suggest you do as I tell you to. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes uncle..." Leo felt pathetic after that.

"Do you want Donnatello to be adopted by some other family?"

"NO! ... N-no definitely not Uncle Saki! " Leo straightened up at once after hearing the words of his uncle, almost causing Mikey to fall over from his lap. But Leo was quick and wrapped Mikey in his arm to balance him again.

"Well then I suggest to get back to our training and be done with all of this matter. And please do hand over that baby in someone's proper hands...it will spare you a lot of head ache!" With each sentence the tone became boring.

"I ... understand uncle"

Leo had to keep his voice in check not to show any anger in it. He had to bare all of his uncles attitude for his own benefit. And also because of his relationship with Karai. But what mostly ticked him off was the fact that his uncle showed so much hate towards a harmless child. Leo remained silent for a moment after the call.

It was no secret about Mikey. His father's best friend Mr. Murakami was always supportive with Leo and his brothers. He told Leo it was not a bad thing that Leo decided to help a homeless child, in fact he encouraged him. And he also helped Leo with his office work. While Mr. Murakami's only son, who was like a brother to them, helped them out in taking care of Mikey. Time schedule was definitely Leo's main concern...it had been almost 3 weeks since they found Mikey. And it took no time for them to fall in love with the cheerful baby.

Leo sighed at all the discussion he had with his uncle. Mikey was constantly jumping and slamming his tiny hands on Leo's chest along with making cute baby noices. Mikey always seemed to know when a person around him was upset or something. It was a natural gift maybe. But no body denied the fact that their mood would always be light and happy when Mikey was with them.

Mikey kept looking upwards at Leo's face with his huge baby blue eyes.

"Kaoiro warui ne"

Raph said to Leo in Japanese. It was no surprise to anyone that the boys knew Japanese. But only thing surprising was that Raph rarely used their mother language.

"Mondainai!"

Leo didn't want Raph to worry so he decided to come up with the shortest answer.

"Uso! You're really bad at this bro... so uncle called?" Raph's was not amused at Leo's lie. In fact Raph was one of those people who were hard to impress.

Leo sighed again.

"Hai!"

"Ok...that was lame! Let me guess...he told you that you're slacking you're ass off,right?"

"Kinda like that..." Leo giggled at the summary Raph presented.

"Nani mo atarashī...!"

"It doesn't matter Raph. It's not like I'm going to back up my decision about Mikey!"

The words came out confidently and Leo intended to follow his decision to the end. Leo looked down at Mikey who was still trying to gain his attention by making noises and jumping in Leo's lap trying to reach his face,since Mikey didn't know how to stand on his own Leo helped him by pulling him up. Mikey smiled at Leo showing his toothless mouth and placed his hands on Leo's mouth. It looked like he was trying to make Leo stop talking. Leo laughed at Mikey's actions. While Raph simply smiled.

"Just look at him,Raph!...He's definitely worth slacking off. Have you ever seen a baby this cheerful? He definitely knows how to lighten up someone's mood and he sure does love the attention,right little Mikey?"

Leo pressed his forehead with Mikey's and pampered him using his childish voice at the last statement making Mikey hug Leo's face with baby giggles echoing through the room.

" And besides,Mikey's deserves some love too. It's not like we know what happened to him before all of 'this'! But I will make sure to keep him safe as long as I'm alive..."

Leo's voice once again filled with determination and care. Raph knew Leo was serious about Mikey and Donnie... so was he.

Leo lightly kissed Mikey on his temple and gave a sad smile. He really wanted Mikey to have a bright and happy future. And if it means going against his will and facing rough words against him from his uncle...so be it. He would listen to those harsh words 1000 times if it means to see a smile on the baby's face. That moment he knew his uncle had a point and he would have to change his routine...he'll work 24/7 for them. He had to. It was his job now. His responsibility. He was their guardian now.

And he was ready for it.

Mikey went still at Leo's sudden action. Maybe he was trying to figure out what happened to him suddenly. Upon seeing Leo's sad smile... Mikey's own smile vanished. Mikey pushed Leo's face creating space between them. Leo looked at him with confused eyes. Maybe Mikey got upset with Leo's kiss...which was odd. Mikey loved all the cuddles and kisses and tickles. He simple loved the attention that the Hamato brothers gave him.

"Aahahhaha...Wow Leo he hates you're ugly kisses now" Raph laughed loudly and Leo looked rather embarrassed but decided to tease Mikey instead.

"Ok...let's see if that really true or not!"

"What?... you're gonna kill him with kisses now? He's even hate you more. I'm so looking forward for that,Fearless!" The evil smirk never left Raph face.

Leo pressed another kissed on Mikey's head. But reaction was made on Mikey's side...which was odd. Leo found it quite surprising because Mikey loved all the attention and hugs but this was nothing like him. Leo could hear Raph giggle in the other corner of the room. But decided to ignore him.

He tried again. Leo pressed another kiss on the top of Mikey's head,this time a little quick and brief one. Leo's expression was really off. He had no idea what happened all of the sudden. It was very awkward. Meanwhile Raph was rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's wrong buddy? Are you ok?" Leo's voice filled with worry. But Mikey would only wobble a little but didn't fell since Leo was helping Mikey to stand up. Leo was about to say something but the words were stuck in his throat when Mikey made his move.

Mikey looked a little lost and kept staring at Leo's eyes. He then moved forward and positioned himself in Leo's chest. He was trying to hug Leo. Or that's what Leo thought. Mikey turned his head to the other side,making it look like he was trying to listen to Leo's heart beat. Leo remained still...this was the first time that something like this happened. Usually it would be the Hamato brothers who would hug and snuggle him. Leo smiled down softly and hugged Mikey bringing him more close to his chest.

Mikey would only smile and listen to Leo's steady heartbeats.  
"Aww, I love you baby!" Leo said while wrapping Mikey in a warm hug.

^TMNT^

I smiled at the memories that flowed through my head while working on the papers. It's still hard to believe how far we have come. All the pressure of life...our studies...taking care of family,it was too much in the beginning. But we got along just fine.

I noticed the awfull quiteness in the house. It felt cold. No noice... no disturbance...no anger bursts from Raph. No nothing! MY eyes never left from the papers I was working on. Though I can tell you that I do feel some one behind me. Some one is trying to sneak up on me.

Must be Donnie,since Mikey never stays quite and I doubt he'll want to talk to me since I rebuked him for no reason. And Raph is too loud,he makes a really thunderous entry. So it's definitely Donnie...but why is he in ninja mode?

I turn around slightly to see what's going on when all of the sudden I feel slim yet from arms wrapping around my neck in an oddly manner. It took my by surprise. I did not expect this to happen.

"Hey Leo!" The high pitch voice comes to my ear. I know that voice./p

"Karai?!"

what was she doing here? And why is she all soaked up? A better question is that when did she get here?

"Wow Leonardo, that's the warm welcome I get?" her voice barely over a whisper. Karai's breath ticked at Leonardo's cheek...making him go bright red with embarasment.

"..."

"Gosh you're so adorable when you're like that" Karai backed away and started laughing at him.

"Geez,no need to run it in!" Leo was still looking like a tomato.

"So what's up with all the papers?"

"Oh it's just Donnie's and Mikey's report papers...the court told me that I still have to inform their monthly conditions until they turn 18 otherwise they can be taken away" I explained to her. I tried not to show any emotions in the last part.

"I see, you could take a break though. You look like you need it!"

I stretched my arms like a cat,it felt good though. My headache was a little less now,the tea works great. I looked at Karai only to feel the heat coming back to my face again. She was dripping with water like she jumped in a pool. Her clothes hugging her body revealing her perfect figure and how the hell is her makeup not ruined...it's still perfect! Gosh I know she's doing this on purpose and she's loving it but I'm so not ok with it. I got kids living with me!

I turned my head the other way while my expressions were not helping me.

"I-I'll go get you a towel or s-something!" Why am I talking like this. She's been my girlfriend for awhile now and I still act like a shy school girl.

"Just bring me you're old cloths or something, and I'll be just fine Leo!" Karai added her charms in the voice only to make Leo more bashful.

"Leo dashed out of the room leaving a giggling Karai behind.

After Karai changed into some dry cloths ,which were Leo's shirt and her own biker shorts, she went back to Leo where he was clearing up the table which was filled with papers and office files.

"When did you get here?" I asked her finally after calming myself down.

"Almost 10 or 15 minutes ago, I was at Shini's place...on my way home it started raining so I thought I might jump in with you guys."

"Well that explains why you were like 'that' a while ago. Let's fix you something ...coffee?" Leo added with a smile.

"Sure!"

We both went down stairs to the kitchen. I was wondering what if uncle Saki calls or comes to pick her up...I would be a lot of trouble. More like a funny situation since he really hates me. And is only keeping up with me because her daughter loves me More than her father...funny right? Buts it's not like he can keep us apart, we're already kinda engaged. Our grand parents decided that ...I didn't know about it I was almost 17 but we were already in love with each other before we got to know that we are to be engaged in future. So it was a double win for us.

When we stepped in the living room a dread feeling washed over my existence like something was horriblely wrong. The silence was killing. It was like the time when their father died and they all went quite. I didn't like it one bit. But I decided to ignore it. I noticed the mess in the living room, it looked like Raph's doing. All the video games and comics and energy drinks ... yup it's Raph.

He never listens.

"Look at this mess...it's like a junk yard!" I was annoyed. He always makes a mess and I have to clean it up.

"I'm not surprised, it's not like Rapheal did it for the 1st time!" Karai sounded bored.

"Donnie?...Dooonnie?" I called for him while raising my voice. But I got not answer. Maybe he was busy with his homework or playing with Mikey.

I ignored it and went to the kitchen with Karai to make her and myslef some coffee. I felt like my headache was coming back,which was really not cool. The emptiness washed over me once again, why does it feel like something bad happened.

I looked at the counter table in the kitchen which a small crack in the middle amd my mobile phone lying there beside it with the screen facing down. I wonder what happened. Karai warped her arms around arm like we were on some date or something. I don't mind 'this' at all but her extreme behaviour totally pulls me out of my game. We walked closer to the stove to help ourselves out. After having done with the making of coffee we sat down and I couldn't help but think how that crack happened.

We were talking and my girlfriend was talking about how her father is such a prick...I couldn't help but smile at every thing,I know I should be respecting him but it's not secret that I hate him too. Every thing was going ok when my mobile phone starting ringing. I was sure it would be Unkle but instead I got an unknown number calling me. I had no idea who it was.

"Who is it?" Karai asked me while my phone was still ringing. The bad feelings coming back once again.

"Unknown number!"

I picked it up never the less.

"Yo! I'm sure you're wondering who this is ...let's just say we got you're little brother with us, pal" the man on the other side of phone used his somewhat gangster tone.

Like hell that was true. His brothers were home,it only takes 10 minutes to come home by sub way. And I was sure that they were home by a long shot.

"Nice try man. Try trolling someone else" I ended the call with that. Why would I waste my time on a prank call. It was a lie anyway. My heart was beating furiously.

"What happened?"

"Just ... just a prank call by someone, nothing to worry about,right?" Why am I convincing myself?

My mobile started ringing again...but this time it was Raph's number. Ok...This is weird, why would he call me? He lives with Me!

"Are you dumb or something mate? It looks like you don't care for ya little baby brat. I don't blame ya though, he's one hell of a noisy kid" the same voice as the prank caller. How did he get this number.

Is Raph pranking me?

"Excuse me?" I questioned in disbelief.

I heard movement on the other side of phone and a faint sniffing voice. My eyes went wide and I stood up immediately more out of impulse. The chair on which I was sitting skidded backwards with a jerk. Karai looked alarmed and stood up too.

"Will ya shut up for once in you're life...ya giving me a headache brat!" The guy shouted but it was coming to me with whispers since he phone was no longer near his mouth.

A shrill crying voice came over to my ear. I KNOW THAT VOICE. This is not true. Not at all. What was happening, I looked at Karai with horror and worry crossing through my veins.

"What's wrong Leo?!" Karai's voice a little off the game. But ignored her since I could still hear some one talking on the other side,this time there was someone else. So the person wasn't alone.

"Ok come on kid, talk to you're brother so he can take ya home" this new person was rather calm towards this 'kid' I did not want to believe that it was Mikey.

"Nuuuu, *sniff* you lie to me. A-and the lawst twime you s-said that it wash a *sniff* l-lie. I - I wanna go homee" and the statement was reduced to crying once again.

My breath was stuck in my throat. That was Mikey. Those jerks were bullying him? But how? How did this happen? When did this happen?

"MIKEY!"

MY voice raised on its own, I don't even know how that happened. I could only hear him cry on the other side. I felt dizzy, I felt terrible. How did this happen?

"Weo?" Mikey's voice came to me like he didn't believe it was me. My voice must have reached him through. I heard some more shifting and finally the sniffing voice was loud and clear like it was next to me.  
"Weo?!" his voice so husky and scared.

"MIKEY..." again my voice was louder than usual.

"Weeo... M sawrry. P-Pwease take home. I don't lwike h-here. They say you don't want me awnd now I-I say shory..."

"Have to say..." the guy with calm voice corrected Mikey's mistake. I felt my break broken in million pieces. That innocent little kid...didn't even know how to talk properly and he's facing 'this'

"N-now I *sniff* have to shay *sniff* shory t-to you sho you take me home." *Sniff*

"Just SHUT UP already!"

The jerk guy yelled at Mikey making him go completely stiff and silent in fear for a second. I could practically hear all of it. My blood my boiling in rage. Before I could think of anything Mikey started crying louder than ever. It was my fault that he was in this position and here he was saying sorry for God knows what reason.

"Wweeeoooo... wanna go *sniff* home pwease" Mikey was crying full on.

"N-no don't cry baby. It's gonna b-be ok. I'll be right their. J-just be brave for me,ok?" gosh I couldn't sound any more pathetic. I could feel Karai's tense look.

"Weo pwomi..."

Before he could finish his sentence Raph's phone was snatched from his hands. His voice becoming distant to me. It felt like a piece of my soul was being torn away slowely.

"So ya got any doubts bud?" the guy that yelled at Mikey was the one talking now.

"You lay a hand on him and I promise I will make you regret every second of it!" Adrenaline kicking in my veins with rage.

"Will see dat later man. We're sending ya da adress" and with that the call ended.

I ran up stairs without a second thought. Karai right behind me. I went straight to Donnie's room to see where he was. He was nowhere. I called out for Raph but again no reply. I was about to call Raph again in hope that he migh come out of some corner of the house and tell me that he knows what's going on. But just as I was about to call out for him again Karai stopped me.

"He's not at home Leonardo. I saw him rushing out of the house on his bike when I was coming here"

"W-what?" So he's not at home...Donnie is nowhere to be found and ...MIKEY is kidnapped. Is there something else?

"Exactly that!. He's not home, I thought he went out for some immergency since he was in a rush...And I got inside the house only because he left the door wide open" Karai explained.

"So they took Mikey and Donnie from from house?" My voice barely over a whisper.

"No Leo... when I came here,the house was empty. They were never home,otherwise I would have seen them "

..."

"Leo they had Raph's phone...call on Donnie's!"

I wasted no time and called...But No one picked it. It only made me more worried. But after a second I got a text that was written by Raph saying that he has Donnie no need to worry. Raph's texting is famous in the family he writes half words. But clearly Raph lied to him since he only spoke half truth and him having donnie's number was a sign that he really was with Donnie. So Donnie was safe, but Mikey wasn't.

"I told Karai to stay home in case the boys come home. She wasn't ready but i wasn't about to start an argument over this so I ignored her and left her alone at house as soon as possible. Picking up the car keys I raced outside the house with only one thing on my mind.

Protect my family

"Don't worry Mikey. I'll be there I promise...just be brave!"

"Tbc


	6. Chapter 6 Sorry Mikey

**1st of all, I'm super sorry for late update. I was running out of motivation for THIS story. But I guess I'm back...Thankyou so much for the lovely PM's and reviews about this story. They kept me going x)**

This is a very short ch. I did not want to keep you guys on a long wait. And I'm bad at fighting parts ;^; it's a rushed ch. I'm sorry ;(

 **And again im sorry for mistakes in my English bcz it's not my mother language.**

Leo's car skidded outside the location that he was provided. Half of his mind was focused on saving Mikey while the other half was hoping that Raph had safely taken Donnie home and Karai would explain them everything. He opened the door of the car and looked around. It was a warehouse. Dark and abandoned...far from their home. No one was around, there was pin drop silence everywhere. Leo didn't sense anyone nearby... an astral technique, Splinter had taught him when he was alive.

But that didn't mean he could lower his guard.

Leo ninja-ed his way inside. The warehouse was huge. It looked like a fish factory from outside but it had multiple bottle stacks and junk everywhere. The 1st portion of warehouse was filled with junk, when he entered the 2nd he noticed a match ring in the centre.

'Must be the spot where they train or fight for fun'

Leo could smell the odour of alcohol in the air. It made his head spin. It was strong. He wanted to get out of this part of building as soon as possible but he knew rushing things could get him in trouble. Leo stayed in the shadows and made his way forward.

'Where the hell are those freaks?'

The warehouse looked like it had more than 5 departments. Leo wished he knew the exact location so he could just grab Mikey and get the hell out. So far he wasn't spotted by anyone. He was currently in the 3rd department, somewhere in the middle of it. He noticed a few thugs were playing card at the left corner not far away. He had to think of an idea who he could sneak pass them without making a commotion. They were almost 8. Leo could take them down easily but it could also risk Mikey's safety.

Leo looked around and noticed how the crates were filled with guns and military weapons. Some of them had ancient Japanese weapons.

'Talk about luck'

He was searching for some light weighted weapon, short in size. So that it won't slow him down. His mind was not focused on his surrounding. He didn't notice someone coming up behind him and yanking him back from the base of this shirt, the person help Leo in a tight head lock.

"Well well well, look what we have here!"

'Damn it!'

"Let's take him to the boss, Chump!"

Both the guys yanked Leo out of his spot in to the open, the other 8 stood up and started to make their way towards him, laughing at him.

"It's 'bout time ya join that little freak!"

Leo ignored the insult. He knew he could take them all out. He was just waiting for the right moment. When the other 8 thugs came near him, he took the opportunity and slammed the back of his head straight into the guy that was holding him from behind. He charged forward and knocked down two guys with a lightening fast spin kick. Leo noticed that two more were ready to attack him, one of them had a metal rod on him. As the rod came near Leo's head,he grabbed it with his bear hand and snatched it. Used it against them. About 10 minutes later all of the guys were down moaning in pain. Leo ended with a few minor scratches and a cut on his right cheek.

He looked around once more and picked up a sharp swiss army knife as a defensive weapon. Leo thanked his father for having him learn martial arts. He walked towards the 4th department, but stopped when he heard a few guys talking and laughing along with...someone crying.

Leo's heart skipped a beat.

"That's Mikey!"

A pert of just wanted to run inside and save Mikey. But he knew that charging in without any Intel could end up as a disaster. Leo covered himself behind the crate and spied on the guys. He felt someone was watching him ... approaching him.

'Must by those guys again...should have hit harder'

Leo turned around with lightning speed and punched right into the face. The person fell on the ground with a thud. When Leo noticed, his eyes went wide with surprise.

"Raph?!"

"What the hell was that for?!" Raph stood up, rubbing his painful cheek. Which was now red.

"What the heck are you doing here? " Leo looked over Raph's shoulder and noticed Slash walking calmly towards him. "Why is Spike with you?"

"Its Slash..." he corrected Leonardo.

"I don't care, Slash!"

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, Leonardo!"

Leo ignored Slash and turned back to Raph.

"You said you were coming back home. What happened to 'coming back ho...' Wait a second, where's Donnie?"

Leo's grip on his temper was losing. He didn't know if should be angry that Raph lied to him or he should be surprised that Slash was here with them.

"I-I'm right here Leo..." a whisper came to him behind Slash. Leo raised an brow and Slash stepped to the other side, exposing Donnie who was hiding behind Slash. Leo thought he was going crazy.

"Raph, why did you bring him here?" Leo's tone filled him anger but he didn't raise his voice.

"I didn't... he insisted!" Raph replied plainly.

"Leo, I can he..." Leo looked with rage, towards Donnie. His voice lost his courage and words didn't come out. Donnie knew Leo was angry with him. It was his fault to begin with, if he hadn't lied, non of this would have happened.

Leo turned his attention towards Slash.

"What do you want?"

"Something that you don't have!" Slash added with a smirk.

"Look dude, this isn't a game. Leave my brothers alone. We don't want your help!" Leo growled.

Raph stepped between both of them

"Leo, calm down man. He saved Donnie. He's earned a little trust!"

"Raph your not serious,are you?"

Slash was enjoying the whole drama. While Donnie didn't dare to say a word.

"As much as I want to help your baby brat Leonardo... I am not here to help you. I have my own mission. I need the files from PD's. I don't work with them, now"

Slash stepped forward with each word, narrowing the gap between Leo and him. His height towered over Leo but Leo didn't even flinch.

A true fearless leader.

"Whatever 'Slash'!"

Leo turned back towards the 4th department. With Raph by his side, while Donnie stayed with Slash.

×/×

"Can I tawk t-to my Dawnie?" Mikey whimpered.

He was sitting at the top of a table. Xever murmured again, in annoyance. He was getting tired of the constant requests that Mikey was asking for.

"No..."

Mikey forced stop his sniffing. Wiped his tears and look at Bradford.

"Can I- I have phone bawk, pwease?"

Bradford was about to say something when Xever stood up from his spot and smiled at him.

"You want it back? Ok, take it!" Xever gave it to Mikey but when he reached out to take the phone, with his little hands Xever moved it away. Mikey eyes started to become numb once again. But he wiped them away. Leo had told him to be strong.

"Too slow...better luck next time, kid!"

"I - I want back to big brothers" Mikey couldn't hold his tears.

Xever was constantly teasing him about his wrong sentence structure and being a cry baby. It wasn't his fault, he was just a baby after all.

Mikey stood up and toddled his way to Xever. He demanded the phone back. Xever only laughed and fooled around holding Raph's phone over Mikey's head. He was too tiny to reach it and he couldn't jump down from the table either, since it was too high for him and Leo had always told him not to jump from higher places.

" I want Weo, Wraph and Dawnie " Mikey cried loudly.

×/×

Leo and Raph who were watching everything from the spot, were ready to tear everything apart. Raph's hand fisted until they turned white. He let out a low growl. Leo's expression turned dark. They were toying with the kid. If there was one thing Leo hated, it was messing with his family. And right now...

He was losing himself.

Raph pushed himself from the spot and charged towards the entrance, knocking down 3 guys easily. Leo was right behind Raph. He knocked out other 3, who were going to attack from both sides.

Bradford stood up to join the fight leaving Mikey on the table. While Xever stayed. Chris had his arm in a cast, signifying that someone broke it earlier. Leo looked at him with a doubt that how would someone fight with a broken arm. But Raph didn't care about the whole 'fight with honour' stuff. He knew exactly well how these things go. He was apart of this group years ago, after all. He knew all the tricks and games of the purple dragons. Raph already knew that Chris was capable enough to fight... using dirty tricks and sneak shots.

Mikey looked straight in Raph's eyes and held him arms out. He cried out.

"Rawpheeeee..." he stood up on the table, wobbled alittle, he felt dizzy and was catching a cold. He tried walking to the other end of the table like it was going to lead it straight towards Raph. But Xever wrapped his arm around Mikey and pulled him back. Mikey struggled but to no use. He held Mikey tightly under his arm.

This got Leo's attention.

"MIKEY!" he yelled from the spot.

"Let em go, Chris! And your other arm just might survive the torture of another cast" Raph growled and tightened his fists.

"I don't remember inviting you here Rapheal. We called the 'fearless' to the party, not you!" Chris answered calmly.

Leo flinched at being called fearless

"What's the matter Chris? Afraid to fight?"

"Huh, why don't you come alittle closer and we'll find out"

"That's ENOUGH!" Leo piped in.

Leo charged towards Chris with Raph right behind him. Chris took a fighting stance and suddenly two thugs came infront of him and Leo, guarding Chris from Leo.

Leo had to take on the two guys while Raph passed him and attacked Chris.

Even with one arm he was doing quite good. He was dodging every attack that was coming from Raph. Easily blocking every attempt.

Meanwhile Slash told Donnie to stay put while he goes and picks up the papers that he required. Slash quicky avoided all the fight and went straight towards Xever, who was having a hard time keeping Mikey calm under his arm. Xever released Mikey and placed him back on the table, roughly. He got ready to fight Slash.

Donnie took a quick look around the room.

'Leo and Raph fighting Chris and his goons'

'Slash is busy with Xever'

'If I can just quietly get Mikey out of there...'

Donnie sneaked passes everyone, VERY slowly. By the time he came near the spot, he noticed how Leo and Raph were done with Chris and his gang. Final blow was delivered by Leo and luckily non of them had noticed Donnie. But it was only a matter of time...

On the other hand Slash was somewhat losing the battle. He was out of energy and tired. Raph instantly joined Slash to help him beat Xever. Leo looked around to see where Donnie was since he told him to stay with Slash... his worry meter rising again.

Then he spotted Donnie.

"DONNIE!"

Raph punched Xever in the gut and he stumbled backwards right where Donnie was hiding behind the pile of crates. Xever fell right on the crates and unbalanced them making them fall right over Donnie. Donnie watched with horror, the falling crates right over him.

But he was pushed to a side by Slash.

Leo ran towards him and ducked down to check on him.

"Are you ok? Not hurt badly right?"

"I-im ok. Thankyou Slash"

Slash was all out of energy now. He didn't say anything. Just stayed their with his head towards the roof and huffed rapidly, trying to catch his breath.

Xever stood up and limped towards the table. He was mad beyond limits. He looked around and saw everyone of his men down on the ground. A few were grumping in pain and turning side to side to lessen it.

"Give it up Xever!"

"Move away from the spot and you wouldn't get hurt!" Leo's eyes narrowed dangerously, as he took the hint what Xever was about to do.

"You think you won? Not quiet my friends!"

Xever roughly pulled Mikey from the back of his shirt and lifted him up from the table, holding him infront of his face towards Leo and Raph.

Mikey kicked and screamed. Cried. The corners of his shirt getting tight around his neck, probably would leave a mark. Mikey's hand went over his head and grasped Xever's arm around the wrist. His baby hands clawed tightly begging to let go. He was chocking due to the pressure.

"Weeooooo. Wraphhhh...h-hur-hurts"

"You want the kid, boys?"

"LET HIM GO YOUR CHOCKING HIM YA FREAK!" Raph roared. He took a step forward and Xever simply raised Mikey more infront of them to clarify their possible.

"Mikey don't move too much. It will hurt you more!" Leo chimed,his voice so pathetic and weak. His family was his only weakness.

Mikey pulled himself upward and bit Xever on the his wrist with full strength. Xever let out a cry and yanked Mikey down to the floor, practically tossing him to the other side like a kid throwing his school bag away.

"Ugh, you brat..."

Mikey's head hit the ground and with that his cries died down instantly.

Leo's heart beat stopped.

His breathing abnormal.

Raph's eyes widened and he rushed towards Mikey. Gathered his limp form in his strong arm. Mikey's head was bleeding but he was breathing. Raph's eyes filled with tears. The toughest guy was about to break down. He turned toward his big brother still holding Mikey in his arms, when he noticed Leo was missing from his spot.

He didn't even see Leo move.

Leo had the swiss army knife's blade right over Xever's exposed neck. His expressions dark and void. His breathing rapid. A true monster took over his gentle personality. A low growling sound coming from his throat. It was like a death pull. Just one movement and Xever's life would be gone.

Xever didn't move an inch. One might think he had stopped breathing also. Leo looked him dead in the eye never breaking the eyes contact.

Raph stood up with Mikey still in his arms, like a mother holding her baby. Slash finally stood up with Donnie, giving him support to stand up.

"L-Leo bro, don't do it" Raph voice almost pleading.

"It is not worth it, Leo-Leonardo!" Slash huffed.

"We need to get Mikey to the hospital NOW!" Donnie's eyes were fixed on Mikey instead of Leo.

Leo hand was still firmly locked in its place.

Raph slowly walked towards Leo and placed a hand on his shoulder. He kept a firm hold on Mikey with the other hand.

"Please Leo, Mikey needs us more than ever. He needs you!" Raph whispered the words in Leo's ears.

He let out a muffled breath and pulled his hand back from the position but now breaking the eye contact. Raph turned around towards Donnie and Slash.

"Come on we gotta go, hurry up!"

Leo,how ever didn't move.

"I'm not done with you!" He hissed to Xever.

Leo punched Xever in the gut and kicked him on the side of knee, breaking his leg. He fall down holding his legs and yelled at the top of his lungs.

No mercy in Leo's eyes.

Raph never knew his big brother was capable of such ruthlessness. Leo calmly walked towards Raph and stayed quiet. Raph gently handed Mikey to Leo and both of them walked towards to Leo's car.

Donnie and Slash were already in the back seat.

Leo was holding Mikey and gently rocking him up and down. He had a few tears in his eyes that were threatening to come down but he stayed strong.

"It's gone be ok Mikey" Leo pressed gently on the injury to avoide more blood loss.

Raph started the engine and head straight towards the hospital. He took a few glances of Leo. Raph thought Leo looked so weak... like a lost child.

Leo kept his eyes on Mikey.

"I'm sorry Mikey!" his tear fell on Mikey's cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou for your patience everyone. And thankyou for lovely reviews and messages^^ love you all. This chapter is nothing major but has a secret;)**

 **Let's see who figures out**

*Leo's POV*

My heart almost stopped when I saw Mikey's blood pouring out from his injury. I tried to keep myself in control. Told myself over and over that he was going to be ok. I won't let anything happen to him. WE won't let anything happen to him.

"Take the next left turn. That is a short cut to the hospital!" Slash spoke from his spot. His voice tired and rasping.

My thoughts were divided. I wanted to turn around and thank him for helping us but my eyes were not co-operating. They were fixed at my Baby brother who was lying limp in my arms. His chest rising and falling,indicating that he was still breathing. But that blood loss was having me worried. He's just a baby, I should have taken care of him myself. I hated seeing him in pain. I hated seeing any of my brothers in pain.

I was still in the dimension of my thoughts when Raph's voice brought me back to earth.

"Donnie, how are ya holding up?" He was looking through the window of the car.

Finally, I looked up. Forcing myself to leave Mikey even though I didn't want to and look at Donnie. He looked horrible. That wrapped of clothing around his head...

soaked in blood.

His glasses... broken.

His back...probably injured, figured by the way he was sitting.

His expression ... ashamed!

I could tell he was feeling guilty.

"I-I'm ok Raph!" He turned his head towards the window to glance outside, probably avoiding to look at me.

"Don't worry we'll be at the hospital soon enough." Raph said confidently while changing the gear of the car to make it run faster.

Raph sounded way better than me in the current situation. He was doing good, I could tell. He had his nerves under control, unlike me. He was keeping an eye on 'all of us'...

unlike me.

I had my attention towards Mikey. While Raph kept glancing at Donnie and Slash from the window mirror, and kept his eyes on me as well as the road.

I guess...

Raph's a better brother than I am.

I don't even know if I should be ashamed of myself or to be proud of Raph.

To be honest, I'm feeling both.

In almost 10 minutes, Raph stopped the car with a skidding force and got off instantly. Dragged Donnie along with Slash. I wasn't even far behind from him when he turned around and gripped my wrist, forcing me to walk even faster. I gripped my hold on Mikey tightly, didn't want to accidentally drop him down.

I blinked twice at Raph.

"What the hell is wrong with you Leo? Get your head in the game" Raph lowely growled at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, Mikey's losing blood. Donnie can't even stand up properly. Call April's mom and tell her we need some help!" Raph almost yelled.

Then it hit my mind that we were at the central hospital, where April's mom worked as a nurse.

I took out my cellphone and called April's mom directly. She had always been a mother like figure to us. Always helped us. Even when I needed help with taking care of Mikey.

I had the cellphone on my ear when luckily, I saw her passing by the hall. She looked at us and I could tell she was terrified. She immediately called out for the doctors to get us treated. But my 1st priority were Donnie and Mikey. So I gently placed Mikey in one of the nurse's cot and pushed Donnie towards the doctor too. Raph insisted on staying behind with me but...

Not today!

True,Raph and I were the only one with minimal injuries. But that didn't mean I was about to let him go easy.

Raph's treatment was finished before mine. His left arm wrapped in bandages and a few small bandages on his face. He was given some pain killers to relieve his pain. Raph was told to wait in waiting room.

I had my full torso wrapped up in a series of never ending gauze. Didn't think I was that badly injured. Heck I wasn't even feeling pain besides my head. Doctor told me that I a few bruises on my ribs but it will heal soon. I was still getting my wounds treated when the doctor finally asked my some questions.

"You will be all right but I need you to know that you won't be doing any wild activities for a while"

I lowered my head.

"I understand" It wasn't like I was doing anything wild before this case. But I had to go along to get this ended as quickly as possible.

"I would like you to call your parents so I can inform them about your situation." He handed me the papers.

I looked at the papers for a good 30 seconds. My hands started sweating. Why was I acting like this? This wasn't the 1st time I was gonna tell someone that my parents died and ...

I was the guardian.

A failure guardian.

"I'm right here!" I whispered.

"Excuse me?"

" I'm the person your were going to talk to... I take care of them..."

The doctor looked stunned like I punched him in the gut.

"Those two kids are your biological son? A hint of surprise in his voice.

"What?!" I think I heard wrong.

"Aren't you too young to be a parent?!" The doctor looked suspicious at my words. I don't blame him for not believing me. Most of the people don't believe it in the 1st time.

"N-No, you got it wrong. Our parents died and I-I'm their guardian now!" I flinched at the doctor's words.

He looked visibly relaxed.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that,Son!"

"It's ok!" But In my mind I kept saying if only it was ok.

"How old are you?" he asked me.

"20"

"Such a young age to hold such huge responsibilities..."

I kept quiet. I let him do the talking. My mind was on my brothers.

"I would like you go call someone from your family!"

"But...I can pay for it! There's no need to call..." I was cut off.

"I'm sorry but that's a legal requirement!"

Well I had no choice but to call uncle and let him know about the situation. After that I was discharged and send to waiting room where I saw Raph strolling impatiently.

"Leo! Are you ok?" He ran up to me and asked. I was quite astonished, seeing the difference between him and me. I never noticed how good Raph was in the brother role. We all knew he was a softy but this was completely different. Like someone replaced him with me.

"I'll live!" I sighed and walked pass him to sit down. Raph came over too.

He was about to say something when April's mom came in with Donnie who was wrapped in clean bandages and his back had a brace on it. His wrist had a brace too but it was movable.

I felt like half of the burden was released from my shoulders,when I saw Donnie walking towards us.

But...

I can't say I was happy to see him. I was hell mad at Donnie. But I knew better not to lecture him at this place so I stayed quiet. Raph , however ran up to him hugged him, whispered words of encouragement. Donnie looked pass Raph towards me but I didn't make any eye contact with him. I knew that it was only gonna take a moment for me to burst out of anger at him... at everyone . Raph did his part in this story too. Raph was equally as guilty as Donnie.

Best to stay quiet and ignore the feelings.

April's mom told me that Slash had gone home by himself without saying a word. He had minor Raph however said some unpleasant stuff and said he was a jerk. While I tried not to let my thoughts wonder about the words of uncle that he would say upon his arrival.

He didn't like us after all.

Especially, Mikey.

My foot was tapping continuously on the ground, involuntarily. I was having a hard time keeping myself still. Maybe it was because of the stiff seats. The waiting room was not quite good either. I crossed my arms over my chest and suddenly felt a stab of pain. Which reminded me that I had broken ribs. A hiss escaped my lips.

Raph sighed, sitting at my right side. Looking down at his mobile's screen, which he retrieved from the Purple dragon's base. Probably counting time.

I noticed how Donnie was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He was tired and sleepy. His head hung low and glasses slipped to the bridge of his nose. I couldn't help but smile at that. Carefully wrapping my left arm around him, I guided him to lay his head on my shoulder. Donnie didn't resist, probably because he was sleepy.

Raph stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him softly, not wanting to awake Donnie.

He turned around. I could see the void look in his eyes.

"Just-just gonna take some fresh air!"

I nodded my head. There wasn't much I could do. I couldn't go up to him and tell him that everything was fine. I couldn't comfort him, because I didn't know how.

That's how pathetic I am.

My head turned up towards the sealing hoping that God would deliver my silent message to my Father that I was sorry.

TMNT

Raph came back with a can of soda after 10 minutes. He offered to take care of Donnie. Leo refused but Raph being Raph... he gently took Donnie's head and pushed him away from Leo so that Leo would let himself rest for a while.

One thing that bothered Leo was that they had been in the hospital for about almost 1 hour and they still hadn't heard anything from the doctor about Mikey.

Leo kept imagining worst. His color would fade away in seconds.

Donnie was still sleeping on the rough seats. Raph, however was standing with his back against the wall and arms crossed. His eyes closed and breathing elevated.

Leo took out his mobile from his pocket and looked at the time.

1 hour and 26 minutes since they arrived here.

Still no news about Mikey.

Leo was losing his patience.

"Tch... I'm going to go look for Mikey!" Leo suddenly stated.

Raph replied with a nod.

As Leo walked towards the door, April's mom came in view. Leo froze in his place. His breath stuck in his throat. She didn't have Mikey with her.

Where was Mikey?

Was he ok?

Was he ...

"Oh, I was just about to call you..."

"Where's Mikey?!" Leo interrupted her. Looking viciously, around.

"Easy . He's ok, now. But the doctor would like to talk to you!"

"... y-yeah, ok!" Leo breathed through his mouth.

Atleast he knew Mikey was ok now.

As soon as April's mom left, the doctor came in with Mikey in his arms. He had his chubby cheeks buried in the shoulder of the doctor. Sobbing slightly, murmuring something. The doctor would occasionally pat his back to comfort him. Leo could see Mikey's cheeks slightly pinkish, indicated that he was having a fever or either it was because of his crying.

He looked like a mess.

Leo uncounsiously moved forward, a few steps. He was dying to have Mikey in his arms again. His muscles twitched.  
Arms moved forward.

But he had to contain himself.

"Ah Leonardo! There you are!"

As soon as Mikey heard Leo's name, his head snapped upwards and looked around to find his big brother. His heavy tears once again came out.

"W-weo? Weo? WEOO?" Mikey squirmed in the doctor's arms trying to escape and go to Leo. Leo couldn't take it anymore. He launched forward and snatched Mikey away.

Mikey allowed Leo to take him and hug him to death. Mikey had 4 stitches on his head and a high fever. He gripped Leo's shirt like a life line. It took everything for Leo to keep himself standing. He had tears in the corners of his eyes .

Mikey's slightly high temperature hitting Leo's neck. Leo tried to pull back Mikey from the hug but Mikey had completely hid himself in Leo's embrace. Absorbing as much as warmth as possible. Leo allowed him. He had to calm Mikey down first.

"Shhhhh, it's ok Mikey. Your ok. Everything's fine now!"

Leo whispered in his ears. Mikey's tiny body shaking in Leo's arms and sobbing heavily with ragged breaths. Leo gently rubbed his back and soothed his messy hair. Planted several kisses on his head, like a mother who was desperate to see her lost child.

"I have written all the medical supplies that you need. His fever isn't alarming but he still needs rest. The shot we gave him, will soon show its effects so please stay calm" the doctor said to Leo and Raph finally came near both of them to listen the conversation.

"I guess that's why he's crying..."

"I would like you to finish the papers Mr Hamato!"

Leo looked at Raph and without any exchange of words Raph was ready to take Mikey.

"Hey kid! C'mon, let's get you something to eat"

Raph extended his arms out and waited patiently for Mikey to be passed to Mikey wasn't ready to let go. Leo had to force push Mikey away from him. He didn't like it one bit, infact it reminded him how he pushed Mikey away from his room earlier today.

"N-Noooooooo... W-We-Weoooooooo!"

Mikey threw a tantrum and but Raph soon took control and took Mikey towards the cafeteria. Leo hated it.

Hated being so mean.

Hated being the only one to stand.

Hated being the oldest.

Hated being their father.

Hated being wrong with his decisions.

Hated being a... Failure.

But he was given no choice. This was his decision, he decided to make Mikey a part of his family. It was his decision to take extra responsibility. He was to blame if he was having any difficulties in handling any situation, not his brothers. This was all his fault. Or atleast he believed it that way.

Leo sighed pushing his feelings aside and went with the doctor.

Leo came back after 15 minutes to see Raph calmly sitting with Donnie's head on his left leg , who was using it like a pillow. And Mikey half sleeping on his right leg with a chocolate milk box in his hands which Raph had bought Mikey. Mikey wasn't drinking it properly because he was sleepy and the box was about to drop on the floor since Mikey's tiny hands had a loose grip on it. Raph didn't notice Leo smiled at him. Leo could see the calm expression on Raph's face, which was rare. Raph's one hand stroked Donnie head while his other hand snaked around Mikey's tiny body to keep him from falling.

Leo thought Mikey looked so cute like a sleepy kitten trying it's best to stay awake. Fighting a lost battle to the slumber.

On the other hand, Donnie had a peaceful expression on his face. Leo smiled at the calmness.

Raph was had his eyes focused on Mikey. His other didn't want to leave Donnie's side but Raph looked concerned about the milk box. He knew it was gonna slip from Mikey's hand soon but he didn't want to cut the comfort of his genius brother.

Leo walked up to them silently and cleared him throat to gain Raph's attention.

Raph looked up to Leo who had a smug smile on his face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just looking at how your so comfortable with them!" Leo waved his hand in the air, slaying.

"Can't you just shut up?" Raph huffed, slightly red shade on his face was visible.

"Sure. Whatever you say Raphie!" Leo snickers.

Raph looked down at Donnie, who stirred alittle looking for more comfortable space. Raph finally let go of him and allowed him to adjust himself freely. Donnie slipped down from and turned his back towards Leo.

Raph's numb leg visibly relaxed.

He looked at Mikey, who had his chubby head hung low. Which didn't look comfortable at all. His chubby cheeks were pinkish due to the fever. Raph carefully lifted him and lay him down on the side chair after taking away the milk box.

"Why aren't we leaving, Leo?"

"Uncle Saki's gonna pick us up!" Leo scratched the back of his neck.

"Dude! We have a freakin car outside, remember? The one you brought to the PD's base?!" Raph almost yelled.

"I know that Raph. But the hospital won't let us leave until uncle won't show up"

"...Darn it!"

"I know Raph, it sucks..."

"I...hate It"

Leo's eyes looked straight towards Raph's but couldn't find them since Raph had his face lowered and his hair was blocking the view.

"... yeah...

But before Leo could finish his words Raph interrupted.

"Not that... I just... I hate everything right now!" Raph's shoulder started shaking.

Leo kept his eyes on Raph's. He knew exactly what he was saying.

"I hate how I can't control this situation!"

"I know how you feel Raph" Leo whispered.

"This isn't right. I should have checked on them. If I had taken this seriously, maybe they wouldn't have been hurt so badly... I'm totally useless"

Raph's raised voice caused Mikey to whimper and stirr on his spot. But he was still asleep.

" Raph, calm down man. You know it's n..."

"But it is Leo... it definitely IS" Raph's shoulder started shaking with his emotions.

Leo could see how Raph had changed over the years. He used to be a pure rough, violent person until Mikey joined the family. He was always protective but that protective feeling increased ten times after Mikey. Raph became more mature and responsible. More of a big brother figure than he ever was. He would always support Leo. Emotionally, Raph was always there to give a shoulder to lean on.

Right now... Raph needed a shoulder.

Leo closed the distance between them and wrapped Raph in a warm hug. He guided Raph's head to his shoulder and gently yet slowly soothed his wild spikes.

"It's ok Raph. It's ok to be feel sad and lost. But you gotta know that we're here bro. I'm right here for you."

Raph wrapped his arms around Leo's waist in a tight grip and let out silent tears.

A few rare scenes where Raph would cry and let his emotions take control, enough to let him cry.

Leo allowed Raph to cry as much as he desired. He knew Raph would go 'tough guy' as soon as they enter the house, so he decided it was ok to let his lean on.

It was the least he could do.

After all Raph would've done the same if he were in Leo's place. Infact Raph always supported Leo, even though his methods were somewhat harsh.

About 3 minutes of silent venting, Raph finally calmed down. Both the elderly Hamatos were now seated beside their younger brothers. Raph had his eyes and head supported by Leo's shoulder. He wasn't asleep. Leo couldn't rest until he had made sure that his uncle would handle everything.

Leo sighed once again at the thought of his uncle's encounter.

His eyes drifted towards his right where Mikey was sleeping soundly but in a very uncomfortable position. He would twitch every now and then but he wasn't about to wake up.

Leo didn't know what was taking his uncle so long to get to them. This hospital wasn't even that far.

He sighed and finally closed his eyes but kept reminding himself not to fall asleep.

His duty wasn't over yet.

TMNT

Leo finally opened his eyes when he sensed that someone was nearby and approaching him. He took a deep breath and leveled his senses. Raph had fallen asleep on Leo's shoulder which was now numb but Leo didn't make any effort to disturb his brother.

He blinked a few times.

Someone was definitely coming his way.

His eyes drifted towards the door of the waiting room. A man in black suit appeared infront of him. His black hair neatly combed backwards. Stern look at his face. Looking directly into Leonardo's dark blue eyes.

Leo's eyes started from his shiny black shoes and drifted slowly towards his face . Only to see that his uncle had finally arrived. Leo didn't bother to say anything. He knew what his uncle was thinking about.

Failure...

Leo turned his gaze towards the floor once more, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

Leo heard a loud sigh that escaped his uncle's mouth.

"It's OK, no need to look so sad young man. Come, we have to talk to the doctor regarding ...this whole situation!" He said calmly with out a hint a bitterness.

Leo peered up with surprise. His eyes went wide for a moment.

"Leonardo,we don't have all day ...or in this case...night!" His expression was neutral.

This was either good ... or bad.

Leo shifted Raph, skillfully and left him sleeping with his younger brothers. He stood up slowly due to the pain in his ribs. He snickered slightly due to pain but ignored it and walked towards the door to Saki.

His uncle gave him way so that he could lead the way.

Saki had an envelope in his hand. Leo's eyes briefly saw the envelope but didn't know what it was. To be honest he didn't care either. He ignored and walked pass his uncle.

After 10 min they came back to wake everyone up so that they could go home.

Raph picked up Donnie in bridal style, who was still sleeping due to heavy dose of painkillers. Raph looked at Leo who had an unreadable expression on his face. Raph thought it was wrong. He kept his eyes on Leo who crouched down to pick Mikey.

For a brief second Raph saw sadness in his eyes, like he was about to cry. Had something happen? Neon green eyes travelled towards Saki, who had his arms crossed over his chest and face blank. This confused Raph even more.

He thought it would be better to ask Leo late.

Leo picked Mikey and kissed his temple. Rocked him. Hugged him. Murmured words to him, even though Mikey was sleeping. They all walked towards their car when Saki stopped them.

"Sit in my car, I will drop you all to your home"

"It's fine, we got our car right here. We don't need he..." Raph couldn't finish his sentence when Leo cut through his words.

"What about your car, Uncle?"

"My driver will take care of it and I've already called another driver to pick up Rapheal's bike from the subway station!" He stated calmly and sat in the car.

Raph's eyes went wide. He had nearly forgotten about his bike that he left there.

Leo nodded.

"Come on Raph, let's go!"

Raph was too tired to argue. He placed Donnie on the back seat and sat beside him. His eyes constantly shifted from Leo to Saki. There was definitely something else going on.

Leo sat in the front seat beside the driver's seat. Mikey placed in his arms like a new born baby. He was lucky Mikey was so tiny that he easily fitted in Leo's lap. Leo kept strocking his chubby cheeks.

When Saki dropped them off,Raph went straight inside and tucked Donnie in his bed. Kissed his temple before leaving.

Leo thanked his uncle many times. He would have done the traditional thankyou in Japanese but he had Mikey to hold. Karai insisted on staying but Saki forbade her. Her usual frown was visible from a mile, but she didn't argue. Before Leo could close the door, his uncle stopped him.

"And Leonardo..."

"Y-yes?"

"Do consider other options if you must"

"H-hai , Uncle Saki!" Leo's grip on Mikey tightened instinctively. His heartbeat raced.

Saki turned around finally and whispered.

"Good luck with your decision"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone ^^**

 **I'm back with another chapter of this story. I'm sorry I've been very busy in exams and studies. And also I'm sorry that this chapter is short, bcz I'm still working out with my books (T_T)**

 **In this chapter the 1st half is a flashback. Then it goes to Leo's POV after the hospital stuff.**

 **I hope ur all ready for some emotions, get a tissue package bcz u all are gonna cry :3**

 **Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not good in English.**

 ** _Especially thankyou for some people who reviewed on my story and inboxed me such awesome words^^ love you all._**

* * *

 _ **TMNT**_

Yoshi coughed again, this time there was blood seeping out of his mouth. He placed his hand on his mouth to avoid the splashing of the dark warm liquid to hide it from his sons but just like always , Leonardo knew it.

"My son, you need to calm yourself" Yoshi looked into his eldest son's eyes which were filled with tears and ...

Fear of losing his father.

"Father please..." Leo's eyes were shut and his hands held his father's hand tightly. Somehow they felt so lifeless. Ironic how life turns the table.

The hands that were once strong enough to do anything, were now lifeless in Leonardo's hands.

Leo brought his father's hand near his forehead and let out heavy tears. He tried his best to focus of his father but just like everything else...he had no control.

His little brothers, Raph and Donnie stood at the end of the bed. Donnie kept sobbing and shaking while holding on to Raph's arm, who also had tears rolling down his eyes. But he look like a statue from the posture he was standing in. Still like he had seen a ghost. If Leo were In his senses ge would have shaken Raph out of that position.

"No, my son. Stay strong..." Yoshi's voice was strong. Hardly any change. One couldn't guess if he was about to die of cancer or not.

"I- I can't... You c-can't leave us like this ...p-please!"

The strongest Hamato son, Leonardo. Oh the irony, people used to was nothing that could break his will and emotions, yet here he was totally broken down. The emotions which he had never shown, all played in his face. He didn't dare to open his eyes.

"Leonardo, open your eyes my son. As it is time for me to close them and replace them..."

Leo sniffed and opened his numb eyes. The constant flow of tears made it hard for him to see his father's face.

"Replace?" Leo's voice only over a whisper.

"Replace with you...my son!" Yoshi smiled from his position.

"P-please no...!" Leo let out a muffled breath. He knew exactly what his father was talking about.

"As I am to leave, you my son...are to take this place and guide your brothers. Be their Sensei. Be their Father..."

"I-I..." Leo held his father's hand tightly.

Yoshi's eyes turned towards his younger sons.

"Rapheal, use your passion and rage for the good. And always stay by your brother's side. I believe you can tame that angry beast inside of you my son. And do what is best for your family to protect them. Stay by Leonardo's side no matter what!"

Raph didn't move. He had his head lowered, his wild spikes covering his eyes. Only the shiny stream of tears brightened in the dim light. Raph nodded his head and grinded his teeth to stop the emotions. He had to be strong but he failed too, just like Leonardo.

"Donnatello...You have a brilliant mind, my son. I'm a very lucky father to have you as a son in my family. I wonder what good deed I had done in the past to deserve a brilliant and bright minded child like you..."

Donnie held on Raph's arms tightly. And covered his mouth with the other hand, not wanting to make a sound.

"...never chose your decisions at the base of haste or opposition. Your big brothers are always here to help you. They will guide you,my son."

"Y-y-es f-fath-father!"

Yoshi's eyes turned back to his oldest son.

"Leonardo, cease your tears my son. This is not the end. I will always remain with you..."

"B-but father..."

"...Remeber my son, giving guidance to your brothers does not come from your mind. It comes from your heart."

"H-hai ..." Leo swallowed his cry.

"And remember Leonardo, trust no one but your family. The world his filled with hungry people and that hunger consumes the mind. They might try to hurt you and break you for what you have..."

Leo nodded in understanding. He knew his father was talking about the company and money they own. No surprise that family members or outsiders will be trying to back bite them. Ever since Yoshi named the company after Leonardo, the family members would try to reach him.

"...stay strong my son. And I am sorry that I have burdened you with such a huge responsibility. But I believe that you can lead this family to the safe shore..."

"H-hai father!" Leo nodded and sniffed.

"...My time has come. Perhaps it will be a wonderful journey to see your mother again. I have missed her dearly!"

Raph shifted a little. He was the closest to their mother. He had his mother's passion and soft heart.

"...I will forever be with you my sons. Never back away from any challenge. Leonardo, is your father now. He will take care of you all. He will be your Sensei..."

Leo couldn't take it. He broke down his voice came out rasped and ragged.

"Leonardo...I am proud of you my son! I am proud of you all!. I love you all!"

With that Yoshi smiled and closed his eyes closely.

"Never ...

let this...

family...

break apart..."

His head hung to the left side his shoulder. And his hand completely lifeless in Leonardo's hands.

Leo blinked...and blinked again. He shook his father's hand. Trying to wake him up. He didn't want his father to leave.

"F-father?"

He shook his father's shoulders.

"Leo...don't..." Raph spoke.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE US LIKE THIS, FATHER!" Leo hugged his father's lifeless body and let out an angst yell. He held on tightly. Rocking from side to side. Not opening his eyes. Raph and Donnie cried along. Hugging their father and Leo at the same time.

 _ **TMNT**_

After that whole rescuing Mikey thing. We all went back to bed.

I kept my eyes on the ceiling. No matter how I try I can't seem to rest. All that incident replaying in my head...like a movie. Not to mention replaying in HD mode.

I told my brothers to rest, they deserve it. I even told Donnie to skip school, to be honest he wasn't even in the shape. He had a head injury and sour body.

I turned my head to the left and checked the time on the wall clock.

It was 6:32 am. I've been awake all night. I can't rest. I have too much on my mind.

I pushed myself up carefully not to hurt my ribs, there I saw the envelope that unkle Saki handed over to me. My eyes fixed on it, even though I tried to turn away.

Gosh life sucks!

I picked it up and keep staring at it like an idiot. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the oldest. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to take decisions. Sometimes I wish I could...

Reverse the past.

I pushed myself further and walked out of my room. I need some fresh air. I know it's not going to help me but I still want it.

I walk pass Donnie's room to check on him. He looked like he was sleeping soundly. Atleast one of us is satisfied. The calm look on his face is soothing for me. I noticed how his meds were right beside him. My smile dropped. I don't like seeing my family in pain.

I walk pass his room, and towards Raph's room.

His door is opened, surprisingly. He never leaves his door open. I poke my head inside his room to check on him. I see Raph wrapped in a comfy comforter with Mikey beside him.

The rapid breathing of Mikey indicating that his fever is still active. I walk inside the room to take a look at him. I thought maybe I could take Mikey to my room for a while, Raph needs to rest properly too but I noticed I couldn't do that. He was trapped in Raph's protective arms like a cage.

Yup... a cage.

The irony, how cage and love were used both at the same time in case of Mikey. I wonder if he would ask me one day why he doesn't have parents?Why is he trapped with us?

I shook my head to clear my mind.

This wasn't the time to be thinking like this. I should be glad my brothers are all home safe and sound. Well...they are hurt but I'm glad it's not worst.

I bent down and kissed Mikey's head carefully, not to wake Raph up. But I'm not an idiot. Raph's awake, the way he's too stiff in his sleep is indicating that. I just quietly step out of his room and make my way to the kitchen.

I served myself some tea and biscuits in a plate, and head back to my office room. It's the only place where I keep all my office file and papers. Papers for Donnie and Mikey are there too.

And the file that Uncle Saki handed to me.

I sat down on my desk and picked up the envelope. Opened it and again read it. It's been like a million times I've read this thing. I still can't believe it.

A family wants to adopt Mikey...

And then there is another thing.

Uncle Saki wants me to step down from the business until I'm done with my studies. He thinks taking care of Mikey is the only reason I'm not going 'enough' for the business.

I have two choices

I either hand over my father's business or I hand over Mikey.

I want to cry! But I won't. Can't allow myself to be weak. I need to think rationally. I've taken care of Mikey for 2 years...I can't just let him go like this.

It's a simple No right? I can tell him to back off!

I look at the paper in hand. Why does this look harder than I thought.

Why am i being selfish? What if they family can take care of Mikey better than me? He deserves to live a happy life and besides I can't just give away my father's whole life and hardwork in anyone's hand like this.

I'm double minded now. I can't take this decision. I'm risking a life here!

It's either Mikey or the whole business.

* * *

 _ **Let's see which one you guesses what Leo is going to do •~•)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Really sorry for the late update, I got busy in studies. I really appreciated all the questions and reviews that were sent by you guys in PM and review section. I wish I could personally reply the guests, they are really nice ^^ and I love you guys. Thankyou so much ^^**

 **Here is another chapter, I hope you guys like angst. Plz forgive me for any grammatical mistakes since English is not my mother language.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 ** _Tmnt_**

I've been sitting in the same damn spot for almost 6 hours now. I haven't moved a single inch. It's still quiet in the house. I guess Raph, Donnie and Mikey are still sleeping.

I can't blame them, they deserve all the rest that they can get. Anyone would have been tired after that crazy event.

To be honest I want to rest,but somehow I can't. There is just too much in my mind. My body hurts. It's been awhile since I got in action and last night took a toll on me. But I'm glad I wasn't rusty or anything.

I looked around my office room and noticed I had so much paper work to assemble and cover. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only teenager who is going through all of this or not.

My office room is a mess, I would probably have a hard time finding some papers of office, if needed. I remember last time I couldn't find Mikey's adopation papers...

Mikey.

Yup, the main thing that's on my head.

My eyes ignored the surrounding and landed back to the papers that were infront of me.

I wanna think rationally about everything, but I can't.

If I look at our lives, it's been ... unbalanced. Like, my time schedule is off. I have to keep an extra eye on everything. I need to fulfil the needs of my REAL brothers. Taking care of a toddler. Going to college and then straight to office. Keeping up with my girlfrien, which isn't really working out because I'm not free at all. Looking out for Raph's haste. Telling Donnie not to get overrun by his smart brain...

Sure we're alot active or happy every since Mikey joined us but I just-

I just want a break...

If I let the family adopt Mikey. We can go back to our normal lives, right?

No, I don't think so.

None of us would be ok. We all love him. He's a sunshine. And plus, we don't even know if the new family is even safe. I can't risk that. I WON'T risk that. I love him too much to let go.

I picked up the papers and read it again for the thousandth time this morning, only to put it back down again. I think I'll need another cup to tea. My biscuits from previous time are still untouched. I was supposed to take them with my tea but it somehow skipped my mind.

Alot of things are skipping from my mind.

I was spinning slightly in my chair when I heard a knock on the door of my office room. Bringing me back to the world. I spun around in the chair to face the door.

"Come in!" I replied calmly. I wonder who it is.

The door openes and Donnie poked his head inside in room. His glasses weren't on his face. Maybe he left it behind in his room.

Wait...

They were broken in the fight. I gotta get him a new pair of glasses. Another thing added in my list.

"Hey Leo" Donnie's voice came in as a whisper. His voice his raspy but I'm happy at the efforts he's putting to make it believe he's completely fine.

"Hey Donnie, how are you holding on?" I ask him casually.

I can't understand why he's not stepping inside the room. Is there any problem?

"Oh, I'm fine. I just thought maybe y-you needed any h-help?"

Donnie's eyes looked everywhere in the room except mine. He's nervous about something.

"Is there something you would like to tell me? I know you're hiding something Donnie" I tried to smile a little bit to encourage him.

"W-Wha? NO no, no Ofcourse not..."

"Really?" I raised an eye brow.

"Yeah. It's just that-that...

But before Donnie could finish his sentence, I saw his head being pulled back behind the door. A little baby giggles and an angry roar coming along with Donnie's whinning.

I blinked in confusion.

I was about to make my way towards them when Raph and Donnie busted into the room half wrestling each other. Mikey clapping happily behind them.

"Eat it already ya Nerd!"

"I said I'm fine you thick skull!"

Donnie pushed Raph away while he wasn't even moving an inch. But the struggle was still going on.

"Hey, stop it you two!"

Their constant yelling is making my head hurt. But they aren't showing any signs of stopping.

"I SAID STOP!"

And they finally froze at their spot with Donnie giving the 'ok we are dead' look and Raph giving the 'what the heck was that?' look.

"What is going on? And why are you two acting like barbarians?"

I expected Donnie to start first because he has a tendency to answer questions really quickly.

"Donnie wouldn't take his meds Leo. I've trying it for hours now. Tell him to stop acting like a baby"

Donnie turned his head back towards Raph.

"Don't you know the meaning of ' I'm fine and I dont need extra medications!? " What is wrong with you? "

I took a deep breath.

They shouldn't be fighting like this. They're still healing.

Wait a second.

Raph just said 'for hours'... They were up for hours and I thought they were resting. I need to focus on my surroundings more.

"Ok guys cut it out. Raph, let go of Donnie..."

He did is without an word.

"...Donnie do what Raph told you to do. You're not healed properly"

"But Leo..."

" That's final Donnie. And I'll go make something for you guys to eat. You must be hungry!"

I felt Raph shift in his position.

"Don't sweat it Fearless. We're done already"

Another duty done by Raph. He's really growing up fast.

And better than me.

Mikey made his way to Raph and hugged his leg. That bandage around his head his a constant reminder of how I failed epically.

A true failure.

"What do you want now ?"

Raph looked down at Mikey his expression softened but that tough guy attitude in his voice remained.

"Can wwe gwet shom candies pwease?"

"Yeah...I don't think so squirt. You just had you cocoa Milk and I don't it's ok to give you much sugar!"

Mikey huffed at Raph's statement.

"But why?"

"Because you'll be high on energy and bugging me all day!"

Raph stated simply like Mikey knew what he was talking about the energy stuff.

I chuckled at that.

"How are you doing Raph?"

Raph turned towards me. Mikey let go of him and ran towards me, finally acknowledging my presence in the room.

"Ewwooooo!"

Mikey jumped in my arms that were stretched him to fill the space.

"Hey, little man. Someone's really happy today!" I nuzzled him and kissed his head. I love him to much.

Mikey wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and rubbed his messy blond hair under my chin, like a cat.

"Weo, Wraph and Donnie happy, so I'm hwappy. I waent some candies pwease!"

Yeah, sure, goahead, show some love and affection and then jump straight to the point randomly. So like Mikey.

"Sorry baby, candies can rot your teeth if you eat too much"

"Weeeoooooooooo, pweaseeeeeee. Only - "

Mikey looked at his tiny hand and pulled out his index finger.

"...only one candy pwease!"

Gosh I'm so proud of him. He can't even talk properly and he knows his numbers quiet well. He's good be a good student, I just know it.

"Ok ok buddy, but it's only one!"

"Yesshhhhhh!"

I let go of Mikey and placed him gently on his feet to the floor. He toddled his way to Donnie who picked him up and held him like he was holding a teady bear to his chest. Mikey looked fine with it, thought in all honesty I think it was not that comfortable for him. But that's just my view.

Donnie looked like a lost kid with a cat in his arms. For some reason I couldn't tell why his mood was suddenly off.

"Ummmm...Leo?"

Donnie lowered his head, and his grip on Mikey tightened. He pressed Mikey further into his chest. I'm sure Mikey didn't even notice since his face just tells everything.

"Yes?"

I could see Donnie's shoulders shaking. Instantly my heart rate increased. Was something wrong? Was he hurting somewhere? Did something happen? I stood up abruptly.

"Donnie what's wrong?!"

I took a step forward. I only needed 5 more steps to reach him. But before I could reach him Donnie's voice came to me, stopping me dead at the track.

"I'm sorry Leo!"

I blinked.

"...What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you and lying to you. If I had only listened t-then none o-of this would have happened..."

"O Donnie..."

"...you told me to come home straight and trusted me with Mikey's safety. And I broke it"

I was getting worried, I thought in any moment he would go into a panic attack. I wanted to stop him.

"...Mikey got hurt. Raph got hurt and then You were hurt...I'm sorry Leo!"

"He's right, I'm sorry too Leo..."

What the hell is happening. Now Raph is saying sorry?

"Look Leo, I'm not good at these thing but bro trust me...I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you either. And I know that Saki said something to you ,I don't know what he said but it got you bad. The thing is, we're both sorry for letting you down!"

Raph turned his head away.

I know you too well little brother. Turning away your head won't hide the tears forming in the corners of your eyes. I still need time to process what just happened.

I noticed how everything was quiet and Mikey was looking around in confusion that why Donnie was sad or why was he apologizing. Even I was confused.

Was my behaviour 'that' odd?

I'm suppose to keep them relaxed and take care of them. Gosh! and here they are worrying about me and my mood.

I had no idea they were feeling so down. They thought that I was still mad at them. I want to say something but I know that the moment I release my voice...I'm gonna break down.

But I gotta stay strong, for them.

"Look...you guys, I'm totally -"

"I'm showery too Ewo " Mikey happily chirped in cutting my sentence in half.

This caught me off guard and I wondered why the hell Mikey say that.

Raph's expressions were the same...confused.

Donnie on the other hand looked more sad, like he knew why Mikey was apologizing.

"What? You're not suppose say THAT Mikey!"

"Hmmm? Why not Wraph? You and Dawnie say it so I say it too" Mikey clapped his hands who was still facing Leo and was in Donnie's embrace like a teady bear or cat being held by the owner.

"Mikey, your NOT suppose to say that, it was my fault we all got into THIS mess and I - "

I moved forward and hugged Donnie along with Mikey, who didn't seem to know what was going on.

I didn't let Donnie finish his sentence, I already know he's sorry for it. And I don't blame him for anything. I mean...if I had such a curious nature, I would have done the same mistake of spying on some mysterious thugs too.

"It's all right Donnie. I'm not upset with you or anyone...Infact I'm proud of you all..."

Donnie stiffened in my hold.

"...I'm proud because you stood up for yourself and fought those guys. That was quiet something. Your a strong kid Donnie!"

I softly rubbed his head up and down to calm his tears. I could feel him trying his best to hold back his emotions.

"T-Thanks L-Leo ..."

I looked at Raph who turned his head other way to avoid my eyes.

"I don't know what I would have done of you weren't there."

Raph slowly turned his head towards me with clearly not a happy look.

" I don't wanna know Leo..." his voice barely over a whisper. But I know it got him frightened.

I opened my other arm for Raph to fill the space, which he calmly accepted, to my surprise. I had Raph in my left arm, in a half embrace and Donnie and Mikey in right arm. This little group is hug all I can offer to them right now.

And mostly, I think I was the one who needed it badly, more than them.

As much as I wanted to stay like this...I couldn't, Donnie and I had Mikey practically trapped between us. I had to break the little group hug.

"Ewooooo, candy?" Mikey made his signature grabby hands.

I took him from Donnie and went towards my table where I had the biscuits. I sat down and picked up a biscuit to feed him, carefully not to let him take huge bites. I turned towards my other two brothers who looked confused.

"Why the long faces guys?"

"Leo, what is that your hiding dude?"

Raph asked me and by judging Donnie's reaction I can tell he had no idea about anything. Which is surprising since he most likely the one to connect the dots in anything.

I couldn't help but smile to see how determined they were to help me, even after I failed them.

I looked at Mikey in my lap who was slowly chewing on the biscuit, happily.

"Mikey's still warm, I think we should give him a cold bath to break the fever"

Mikey looked directly into my dark blue eyes and giggled at the mention of his name. He probably doesn't even know what I'm talking about.

"I did that already, Leo. I can't believe he's still jumping around though" Raph replied.

"What about you Donnie?"

I picked up another biscuit from the plate and handed it to Mikey. I pulled the plate near the edge for Mikey to help himself out while I listen to Donnie. But somehow he seemed more interested in my stationary stuff.

I don't mind though, as long as he doesn't hurt himself with something sharp.

I turned my attention towards Donnie.

"I - I'm ok Leo. I'll get back to school tomorrow so I don't fall behind"

"That's good to know Donnie but I want to rest and take it easy!"

"B-but... I- I understand Leo!" He didn't put up an argument.

In all the talking and wondering I didn't notice Mikey had made a mess on my table. He scribbled and wrote broken words on my office papers . There were biscuit crumbs all over the table.

"No no no no no no...not my papers!"

I took the pen out of his hands immediately, to which he got upset. I felt bad but it was necessary.

"Aw come one! Really Mikey?"

I took away the papers and pen and adjusted them. While Mikey fussed and squirmed in my lap. He wanted them back. I really don't want him upset but he just messed up the original papers.

And they were the papers that uncle Saki gave me. Darn it.

"Now I'm gonna need an ink remover!" I sighed. I'm slightly glad that it's not a permanent ink.

I held down Mikey from fussing in my lap while I adjusted the papers in the other hand.

I felt Donnie and Raph giggling behind me.

Really mature guys.

"What's the papers for Leo?" Donnie asked me.

I looked up in his shiny brown eyes.

"Papers for Adoption Donnie!"

"Oh, court wants them again? I thought this whole case ended a year ago, Leo"

Donnie was talking normally, so I guess he didn't figure it out.

"Actually-"

"Hold up! If those are the adaptation papers then what the heck is the other?"

Damn it Raph, you're really vigilant right now. I guess it's now or never.

"Yeah, these are the papers for legal owner of our business!"

"Oh, so you gonna give a copy to court for an evidence?" Donnie asked me.

I can't help but notice how innocent he is, even though he's the most smartest of all of us.

I was getting a little worried now. I didn't expect to be on this topic so soon. I haven't even thought of my words yet. How am I suppose to tackle this?

I wish... I could take your place, father.

I adjusted Mikey properly ignoring his wines and planted a peck on the top of his head to calm him down. It's a little trick that always works on him. I gave another biscuit to him but he started playing with it. Good enough, atleast it will give me time to think properly on the questions instead of handling Mikey along with them.

I took a deep breath.

I looked directly towards Raph, because he the only thick head in the room. I want him to focus on me completely.

"Actually these are Mikey's adoptation papers..."

"Yeah, I know. You just told us that Leo"

"No Raph, what I mean is that a family wants to adopt Mikey!"

The room went silent. Not even a breath from my brothers. Honestly it feels like I've travelled back in time. When we first heard about Dad's condition.

It's all the same again.

Not even a movement, not even a blink. Just down right dumbstruck on the reality. I pity myself.

Oh how I managed to bring them all in the same miserable state like the last time. I had promised myself that I wouldn't let them suffer again but..

Here we are.

Again in the sadness.

The only thing moving and functioning in the room is Mikey, right now. I don't blame him. He doesn't even know what's going on. Or what's gonna happen to him. Hell, even I dont know what's gonna happen. But do know what I must do to protect my real family.

"Are you serious?" Raph broke the ice.

"Yeah, I'm serious. About 3 families are willing to adopt him. I havn't checked on them-"

"WHY the hell would you want to check Leo? It's not like we are giving him away,right?!"

Raph's temper was starting to blow. I could tell he was having was having a hard time keeping himself in control.

"I'm...I'm not sure if I have much of a choice Raph!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? JUST SAY 'NO' , FOR JESUS CHRIST!"

Donnie still hasn't moved from his spot. I guess it's too much to take in for him.

"Calm down Rapheal!"

I didn't move from the spot. I remained seated. I hate when I have to do this...have to use this tone with him... but he never leaves a choice.

"What do you mean you got no choice, huh? And why now? After all these damn years?"

"Listen to me, the court said I either keep Mikey or our Father's business!"

"...what?"

"Exactly! They said I'm too young to take care of everything and until I'm old enough either Unkle Saki will take care of the business while I focus on you guys and myself ...or I let Mikey get adopted to I can continue with the business and you guys!" I tried now to fade my tone.

"L-Leo? Don't let em take Mikey please "

Donnie's faint pleading voice made it's way to me. This is the only thing he's said.

"I'm sorry Donnie, I can't afford to loose everything. You two are more important to me-"

"What about Mikey Leo?! Are you out of your damn mind?!"

"That's enough Raph-" I raised my voice.

"No it's not enough-"

"I CAN'T RISK GETTING EVERYTHING OUT OF OUR HANDS, JUST FOR MIKEY! WE'LL BE LEFT WITH NOTHING OF UNCLE SAKI GETS TO TAKE DAD'S BUSINESS!

"But Leo- "

"NO! Just s-stop both of you!"

"There must ANOTHER way Leo! Come on dude let's just think it through!"

"These is no other way, Raph. You two come first for me!"

"Then let me go with Mikey!" Donnie chimed.

" Excuse me ?"

"Leo, he's my best friend. I don't want him gone!"

"Your out of the option Donnatello! I want no other arguments from your side."

"Dude, I-I can't let you do this"

"Sorry Raph, but I have to"

"But Mikey-"

"He's gonna be fine, I'll make sure he goes in the right hands!"

"He's g-gonna miss you Leo..."

"He's a baby, he can't even talk properly. He'll just...forget us ...soon enough!"

I looked at Mikey, who was busy playing with biscuits.

"...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Lower your tone Rapheal, and I have no intention on breaking this family apart by giving away everything that our father worked so hard for!"

"Yeah, and that's what you're doing right now big brother"

Raph turned his head away from me. I guess it's the end of the discussion.

"L-Leo, what if the new people hurt him?"

"Oh Donnie-"

"No, please hear me out. I get that you...WE don't have much options but I can go with Mikey and keep him safe-"

"Don-"

"I'll even arrange some place where we ... you know we could meet up again and you can see Mikey too-"

"Donnie-"

"- wouldn't that be great? He'll still be under your care and ..."

I watched how Donnie broke down...

In fear.

He had this experience, being adopted by someone who didn't love you. I can't help it. I can't help them this time. I just can't...

Can't save them.

Can't save myself.

"Come here Donnie"

I motioned Donnie to come towards me which he did without questioning, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

As soon as he got close enough, I wrapped my left arm around him and burried him in my chest. I could feel Donnie shaking and mostly I could fell my own heart breaking.

" ... Leo please ..." Donnie whispered in my chest.

I planted a kiss on his head.

"It's gonna be ok buddy. I- I'll make sure no body hurts him. We'll just have to go back to our normal lives...that's all"

I heard Raph's scoffing.

"Normal? For God's sake Leo, that was anything but normal!"

I let go of Donnie and focused my attention on Raph. I need him to understand what's at stake. But it might not be that easy since everyone is emotionally stressed out.

"Think rationally Raph, Mikey was never ours to begin with. And we are too young to provide him the same environment that 'real' parents and real families do... and ... it's Mikey we're talking about...he loves making new friends-"

I scooped Mikey up and made him stand on my lap, pressing my forehead with his.

"- you love making new friends, right Mikey?"

This caught his attention, as usual.

"...yesh I wove making fwrinds like you, Dawnie and Wraph and Wetherhead...!"

A part me wants to kill myself for doing this and another part of me wants to crawl it a corner and cry.

"I'm out. I've had enough with this!"

I watched Raph leave the room and after a few seconds a loud slamming of door echoed towards me.

Raph closed himself in his room... just like the old days...the normal days.

I watched Donnie having conflict with himself whether to leave me with Mikey or not. He clearly didn't want to leave Mikey.

"Here Donnie, take Mikey -"

Donnie instantly obeyed and carefully yet gracefully takes Mikey from me.

"- can you please give him a cold bath? He's still running a fever."

He nodded at my command.

"W-what about you Leo?"

"I- I'll be working ... on his papers. "

He didn't respond, only tightened his grip on Mikey.

" I do my best to hand him over in the most suitable family, if this helps you...!"

"...Thanks Leo..."

With that he finally left the room with Mikey , who waved goodbye to me before leaving. Donnie closed the door and left silently.

Finally ...

A moment of loneliness.

To let my tears out.

To breath with the pain in my heart.

To see my family break by my own helplessness.

 _ **Tmnt.**_

 **Do tell what you think about this chapter, I would like to read your thoughts and last time some comments were soo accurate xD they guessed it all out, i was surprised x) Good job you guys ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone ^^ how are you all doing? I hope you're all doing great...unlike Leonardo ^^' ( nervous laughter)**_

 _ **Here is the 10th chapter of the story *_* not sure if u all were waiting g for it or not...but it's here x) as usual, Excuse me for any mistakes in spelling and grammar...**_

 _ **And I did an art (which no one asked but ohhhhh sooo extra xD) for this chapter at Leo and Mikey point... if you wish to check it out, go on deviantart and type RabiaNoor.**_

 _ **On with the story. I hope u all like this chapter. Let me know what you guys think about how the new family should be like. And what's your thought on this chapter ^^**_

 _ **Tmnt**_

Leo called Karai to help her out since none of his brothers were ready to come out of their room and interact with him. Leo knew they were upset at his decision but they understood that they had no choice.

Mikey hadn't even left the home yet and here they were acting like how they used to be when nothing was right.

Donnie buried himself in his books again like he had when their father died. Again he silently slipped those helpless tears behind the pages of the book and pretended that he was reading. Pretended that he was too busy to care about things. Pretended that he accepted the decision that Leo had taken. Pretended that it's ok to let go of his best friend...

Raph, just like Donnie, had shut himself up in his messy room. The loud rock punk music played and echoed through the walls and reflected back in whole house just so that no one could hear him punch the walls in anger. Raph posed he was ok now. But amongst all of them he was the only one who knew that they'd be broken. Broken, just like how they were when their father died. Broken like how he was when he was the leader of purple dragons. Broken, like the old days when he had no motivation. Broken...in rage.

Leo sat in the living room with Mikey in his lap sound a sleep, who had no idea what was going on. Even when Leo told him that they were going to meet someone Mikey simply reacted by hugging Leo and told him that he was happy about making new friends.

Leo turned his head up towards the ceiling and sighed at his little brothers. He knew Raph was ragging out. He knew Donnie was letting out lonely tears. Here he was...sitting and watching his family getting shredded again like a piece of string.

How fragile is this relationship?

Happiness comes with a bright flash almost blinding ones eyes and when you get your vision back it's all gone.

Indeed, it's all temporary.

Just like their relationship with Mikey.

Just like the happiness they owned for a short time.

Leo couldn't help but fell sad and hopeless. Even when he knew that they were just going to visit the house. There were chances that Mikey won't get adopted by that family unless Leo was fully sure. And then they would move on to the next family.

The mare concept of 'letting Mikey go' was so frustrating that even when he was at home right now,even for a little while, everything was dying slowly.

 **TMNT**

It was about a week now since they found the baby. They were all active and alive somehow. The hard roots of Raph's heart were softened like a marshmallow. He took the role of a protective brother just like he had when Donnie joined the family.

Raph would play with him and swing him around. Tickle him all the time. But the tough guy would come back when ever he felt like someone was nearby. Typical of Raph.

Leo was sitting in the living room with the baby in his lap who was babbling and making baby noises. Leo looked so tired and so done. He just wanted to sleep but the baby wouldn't let him. Everytime Leo would close his eyes, the baby would stomp his tiny hand and tell Leo to come back to life.

It was almost 4 PM so Raph and Donnie were on their way to come back home from the school. With a loud mouth missing, such as Raph's , surprisingly it wasn't quite.

The baby voice echoed in the house and Leo could tell that coldness in the corner of the house was moving away. He looked at the baby in his lap and wondered what he had so special that brightened up a house in simply a week.

April's mom would help out Leo through the phone,since she was always at the hospital because of her job.

Leo's phone rang and he stood up to pick it up. Placing a squirming baby on the sofa. Who rolled from one side to another like a top.

"Yo Leo, April and the others are coming over to see Mikey...thought I'd let you know!"

"Mhm, thanks Raph. Just buy some orange juice on your way back home!"

Leo turned around to see the baby looking at him with huge ...very huge bright blue eyes. And smiling nonstop with the toothless jaws. He kept jumping and squirming on the soft, for a moment Leo thought if Mikey knew how to stand up, he would have fallen down the sofa.

But his thoughts were broken when he noticed Mikey was about to fall face first in struggle to reach him. Leo saw the look in Mikey's eyes, same as they were when Leo first saw him. Horrified of being left alone and hurt. Leo slowely saw the distance getting covered.

But thankfully he caught Mikey right in time and hugged him tightly to his chest. Like mother would hold her new born baby after giving birth to it.

Mikey cried in Leo's shoulder and his his face half in it. His numb eyes telling thousands of stories of unresolved trust and hurt. How could a baby carry just emotions? It was beyond one's mind.

Leo patted him and murmured words of comfort.

"It's ok. It's alright... I got you. Your safe now. I promise!"

He kept saying these words and gently patted Mikey's back. Soothed his golden hair. And ensured him that he was safe in his arms and he won't be left for dying like he was left in the building.

Mikey whimpered and soaked his tears in Leo's shirt. His tiny hand gripping at the shirt like a life line. His breathing ragged and came out in hiccups.

"Gosh you sure know how to get in trouble even though you can't stand up!"

Leo rocked him from side to side, like he was singing a lullaby for Mikey. Mikey only whimpered in response but was starting to calm down.

"Ok buddy, gotta give you a bath since the rest of the guys are coming to see you. Don't want them to know your a messy chubby baby!"

Leo nuzzled Mikey and was happy to have a smile in response. A sad smile but it was coming along. Within a few days Leo got the idea that Mikey was a cheerful kid. So it's rare hard to see him stay mad or sad at something for too long.

Leo took him to bathroom and filled up the bathtub with water of appropriate temperature. He added baby bubble solution and toys in the water to keep him distracted. Mikey behaved well, except for the fact that he splashed the water on Leo and made a mess. But Leo loved seeing him so happy.

Would it be Raph who made this mess, Leo would have made him clean it.

After drying Mikey with a soft baby towel and changing him in diaper and cloth, he gave Mikey his bottle of Milk. Soon the gang arrived which included April, Casey, Leatherhead, Raph and Donnie and Rockwell.

"Hey Leo, it's so good to see you again. It's been a while!"

April side hugged Leo. She missed him the most. They were like brothers and sisters , ofcourse that didn't apply for Donnie since he had a crush on her.

"Is that the baby? Awwwwwww he's sooo cute!"

April pinched his cheeks and cooed him. While Mikey looked a little confuse and horrified. He even stopped sipping his milk.

"Be careful red, babies can attack too!"

"Seriously Jones?"

"Yeah seriously!"

Donnie scoffed at the conversation. And went to sat on the side of the sofa.

"So like, how are you holding on leo?"

Casey asked Leo and pointed on Mikey.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, doesn't he cry alot? Like alot! And explode for no reason?"

Leo laughed along with Raph, surprisingly. Leatherhead smiled.

"No Casey he doesn't EXPLODE and Mikey's a good kid, he's really cooperative...only with Donnie and Me Ofcourse!"

Leo passed a crooked smile to Raph. Who rolled his eyes.

"He a brat, but he's ok!"

April sat down beside Donnie, who blushed.

"So who are you holding up guys?"

Leo looked down at Mikey.

"It's ok, I mean ...sure it's a little hard but we're getting along. I'm missing my classes but I can't really ignore Mikey!"

Casey entered the conversation.

"Look man, we get that you wanna take this responsibility but why not just get a helper?"

"We tried Casey, but Mikey won't stay with anyone...here...try to hold him!"

Casey hesitated for a second but then moved forward to take Mikey who backed further away into Leo. But Leo still handed him over to Casey.

Mikey screamed and cried and kicked almost instantly. He didn't give Casey a chance. Not even for a second.

"It's like the brat has a sense of trust or something...he won't trust anyone unless he thinks it's ok!"

Casey handed him back to Leo. Leo rocked and apologized to Mikey for being a meanie.

"Ok ok I'm sorry! It's ok now!"

Leo gently placed a peck on his forehead and wipped his tears softly.

"Ok...I think I get it!"

Casey replied and backed up only for Raph to speak again.

"And about your classes Leo...the office allowed taht you can take the evening classes. And I'm joining too!"

"...WHAT? RAPH WHAT ABOUT DONNIE?"

"I'll be ok Leo, besides Leatherhead said he's gonna be with me while you two aren't home.!"

Leo narrowed his eyes and gave Mikey to Raph, who was sucking his thumb.

"Donnie, you're too young to be taking care of Mikey and he'll cry to death if someone else is around!"

Leatherhead silently stepped in and signed Raph to hand over the baby to him. Raph looked at Leo and then looked at Mikey. Mikey whimpered and gripped Raph tightly but Leatherhead stood firmly and patiently, waited for Mikey to respond to his outstretched arms.

To the Hamato family's surprise, Mikey tried to reach for Leatherhead's arms. It was natural. Leatherhead did nothing to gain the trust or anything. Mikey naturally knew he could trust him.

And Leo looked jealous...alot!

"I think it is settled then, my friend!" Leatherhead spoke to Leo.

"...ok fine!" He huffed.

Donnie popped in without wasting a time.

"So it's settled then, I'll be home with Leatherhead and Mikey while Leo and Raph go out for college,right Leo?"

"Kinda, I guess!"

"Who are you gonna all of it Leo? You got office stuff too and then college and then ...that baby!" April looked baffled and asked Leo.

Leo smiled and looked at Mikey who was busy sucking his thumb and drooling in Leatherhead's arms.

"I'll take on anything for my family..."

Leo walked over to Mikey and gently placed a hand on his head.

"...and besides, the little guy needs love and shelter as much as any of us. I'm willing to share my life with him until l find a new place for him where he would be safe and happy!"

Raph rolled his eyes.

"You mean share 'our' lives ...not only yours. We're all in this, fearless!"

"Raph's right Leo!" Donnie fixed his glasses.

Leo smiled at the hope that he could finally have a little chance to work for a bright smile.

"So like, how do you feed him, Leo ?" Casey asked.

"Huh?"

"You do know he needs milk..."

" I'm not an idiot I know that Casey and I do feed him milk!"

" NO WAY,Dude...that's like...a girl's thing!"

Everyone in the room went silent until Raph started laughing and Leo looked embarrassed as hell. April smacked on Casey's head and said nothing.

"WE feed him through the bottle Casey!" Leo replied.

"Oh no bro, its onlyYOU who feeds him!" Raph was literally rolling on the floor after completing his sentence and adding more humiliation to the topic.

"...you guys are the worst!"

For a good fifteen minutes, the Hamato house was filled with chatters and laughters that were once supposed to be vanished. None of the boys wanted this moment to end.

 **TMNT**

The door bell rang and Leo went to open the door with Mikey still sleeping in his arm.

"Karai, finally you're here!"

"Hey Leo, so where are we going?"

"To the west coast... this adress!"

Leo pulled out his mobile and showed Karai the address. She briefly looked at the screen and then looked over Leo's shoulder only to see the coldness and quietness in house. It almost made her shudder.

"So...they're not taking it well, I guess?"

"No...no they aren't!" Leo simply stated.

Karai nodded in understanding and motioned Leo to follow her after taking the car keys from Leo. She started the car and waited for Leo to fully adjust himself in the passenger seat with Mikey.

"So Raphael's not going to drive this time?"

"No...that's why I ask you to come over. I can't drive with Mikey and my head full of ...things. And he's as disturbed as I am!"

"I don't blame him!"

"Me neither..."

Leo looked down at Mikey.

"...I don't blame anyone for this!" He whispered.

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry I personally feel like this chapter is rushed ;^;**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys ^^ here is the ch 11 of this story. Before we move on, I'd like to say something. I've been getting some texts that the story is ...kinda...weird? I want you guys to be honest. I can take criticism. If the story really is that bad or out of sense, then I'll see it what I can do about it. But i need honest opinions ^^'**

 _ **And I've got 4 requests to do a sequel of "the nightmare " story...since we all like to see a suffering and crying Mikey xD Plus I got another idea of one shot, hopefully it'll be done but after my exams which are just around the corner ;_;**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy the story and feelings ^^ plz Excuse me for any grammar and spelling mistake since I'm not good at it. Still trying to improve myself...**_

 ** _Tmnt_**

The door bell rang and Leo went to open the door with Mikey still sleeping in his arm.

"Karai, finally you're here!"

"Hey Leo, so where are we going?"

"To the west coast... this adress!"

Leo pulled out his mobile and showed Karai the address. She briefly looked at the screen and then looked over Leo's shoulder only to see the coldness and quietness in house. It almost made her shudder.

"So...they're not taking it well, I guess?"

"No...no they aren't!"

Leo simply stated.

Karai nodded in understanding and motioned Leo to follow her after taking the car keys from Leo. She started the car and waited for Leo to fully adjust himself in the passenger seat with Mikey.

"So Raphael's not going to drive this time?"

"No...that's why I ask you to come over. I can't drive with Mikey and my head full of ...things. And he's as disturbed as I am!"

"I don't blame him!"

"Me neither..."

Leo looked down at Mikey.

"...I don't blame anyone for this!" He whispered.

Donnie sat on the corner of his room window watching the car as it slowly goes out of their garage and finally onto the road.

He felt betrayed.

Was this is the type of the feeling that when people say...

' _don't attach yourself to much with someone. It will break you when they leave'_

Donnie felt like an idiot. First his parents left him, then he was betrayed by the people whom he thought were his friends, one sided love, and now Mikey.

Anyone with a sane mind would have lost it at this point.

Donnie's glassy brown eyes watched the car go further away from his range of sight until he could see no more. But still he kept his eyes in the same direction in hope that Leo would come back with his best friend. And that everything will be back to normal.

But his hopes were answered to nothing.

Tmnt

Leo had his face towards the window and his eyes concentrated in the ever blur scenery that was passing by, with speed. The roads were empty so Karai didn't think about slowing down.

 _'The sooner the better!'_

That was the only thing on her mind.

Leo watched the trees pass by like a blurry dream. He thought about counting them but he couldn't do it since his mind was occupied by other stuff. He didn't even notice that he hadn't blinked even once.

Leo felt Mikey stir in his lap. He looked down at the tiny boy who rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly.

"Look who just woke up after sleeping half of the day!" Leo smiled down at his baby brother.

Mikey stretched like a cat but couldn't do it properly since he was enveloped by Leo's arms.

Mikey looked up and smiled brightly with shiny baby blue eyes.

"Ewo, I'm hwngry!"

"Huh, no good morning? That's not polite Mikey" Leo acted like he was hurt by Mikey's statement.

Mikey's eyes went wide with concern. He forced himself to sat up in Leo's lap and murmured sorries.

Leo laughed and hugged Mikey tightly.

"Haha I was just messing around. I'm sorry! No need to pull the puppy eyes"

Mikey pouted heavily.

"Cawn I Hawve my food now please?"

Leo turned around slightly and picked up the bottle of milk from the back seat. He always had supplies for Mikey when ever they went out with him. Leo was like a walking baby store in the starting but as the time passed he learned what to pack with him incase the baby needed something.

Leo handed the bottle to Mikey , after opening its cap.

"I don't want this ewo..."

Mikey pushed away the bottle and Leo blinked. He heard Karai chuckling at her spot.

"Why not? You said you were hungry!"

"But I want the gummy bears Ewo!"

Leo frowned. He didn't like how Mikey was always demanding sweets. But he couldn't help blame himself for spoiling the kid.

"No Mikey. Too much sugar isn't good for you!"

Mikey lowered his head and said nothing. But he didn't take the bottle either.

"Oh come on Leo. Let him have some candy!"

Leo turned his head towards Karai. He raised his eye brow in annoyance.

"Really Karai?"

"Yeah really! Let him have it. Who knows if he's gonna get another chance for it or not..."

Leo's heart skipped a beat. He eyes went wide at the possible horror roaming in his mind.

"I'd appreciate of you please don't think like that. I rather stay positive!"

"Then let him be happy and give him the candy. You want the candies. Right Michelangelo?"

Karai's eyes never left the road but she knew Mikey was smiling at her with the brightest smile ever.

"Ahan! I want candies. Pwease Ewo?"

Leo sighed.

"The market passed by about 2 minutes ago and the next one is kinda - "

Leo didn't get to finish his words when his face slammed into the side window with a thud. Luckily nothing happened and Mikey laughed along with Karai.

Apparently Karai had turned the car around in speed to go back for the candy.

So much for avoiding sugar.

"SERIOUSLY KARAI?!" Leo rubbed his sour cheek.

"Ofcourse!"

Leo grumped loudly.

After about 15 minutes they were back on their track with the candies.

"You're not getting any candies until you finish your bottle first Mikey!" Leo told Mikey.

Mikey had to finish the bottle just to reach his sugar goals after Leo ordered him. And yes, like a spoiled baby he pouted and expressed his anger which Leo found cute.

Leo couldn't really take the cutness and he poked Mikey's side which made him giggle and squeal in joy.

Karai simply smiled at the goofy boys.

 ** _TMNT_**

Raph went down the stairs after having his room wracked into dust.

He practically tore the punching bag and broke most everything in his room. He had to let his anger out somehow but it got the best of him. When Raph returned to his senses he noticed he only caused more fuss if anything.

He sighed and decided to take a break form his void mind.

Raph looked around and saw no Leo wasn't at home.

 _'So he's gone, huh?'_

Raph's hand curled into a fist so tightly that it turned white. But he closed his eyes and reminded himself that it was over now.

There was nothing he could do now.

Nothing at all.

Just like the old times, he was a mess again. A hater, who hated everything with passion. A person with no purpose. A person with no motivation.

It all ended today.

Tmnt

"Ok Leo, we're here!"

Karai pulled the car over speedily almost skipped into the house's garage, knocking over a few stuff with a huge bang and thuds

"Karai what are you doing?! This isn't our house!"

Leo almost yelled but had to contain himself from bursting out of anger since he had Mikey with him.

"Oops. My bad Leo!" She smiled.

Leo sighed and got off the car with Mikey and gently placed him on his feet to the ground.

Mikey looked around.

"Where we gowing Ewo?" Mikey looked up to Leo.

 _'To get you a real family buddy!'_ Leo thought but didn't say out loud.

" We're just gonna go make some new friends for you. You ready to have some new friends?"

Leo grinned and tilted his head to the side innocently. Mikey took his words and clapped in glee. He took Leo's index finger and wrapped his tiny hand around him, started walking beside him with baby steps.

While Karai made sure to kick everything on her way.

Leo sighed and took a deep breath before knocking the door.

Karai stood still behind Leo with a frown and arms crossed. She looked like she was about to hunt someone's life.  
Leo eyed her and signed her to behave but she rolled her eyes.

Leo opened his mouth to say something but instantly closed it when he felt someone was about to open the door.

"Oh, you must be Leonardo?"

Leo looked into the dark orbs of the man who greeted him with a smile. Leo got nervous for a second but he pulled himself back together.

"Y-yes, that would be me..."

"I see we have a fine young lady as our guest as well. Please come in!"

The man stepped aside to Leo and Karai enter. But Leo being cautious and mannerly, told Karai to go ahead. Karai scoffed at the move and gave the man a weird look while passing him.

The man lead them to the living room.

In a distant corner Leo could hear some faint laughs and giggles and some yells. Leo tightened his hold on Mikey's hand and pulled him along him.

They all helped themselves and took the seats across the man. While Mikey climbed onto Leo's lap even when Leo told him to stay on the spot beside him.

"I'm sure you know that the court has told you that I am Bishop and I'm a member of the army!" He stated nicely and calmly.

Leo however was struggling. He had no idea how he was suppose to talk or deal with this situation. He should have brought Mr. Murakami with him. Being a young adult he doubted himself that he could handle it or not.

"Y-yes, actually. I- w-we know about you sir and I-it's a pleasure to meet you!"

The man blinked and smiled.

"Please calm yourself son. You don't have to stress yourself at all!"

Karai however looked cold as ice. She had made herself comfortable and relaxed. Infact too much for someone's liking... she sat like a madam with the leg over the other, ready to give orders.

"Hehhe, sorry about that. Actually it's not something I've really encountered before and i-"

"I understand perfectly but it's remarkable how at a young age you have managed to pulled through all the hurdles and handled you'r family!"

Leo blushed at the words while Mikey looked around at the new stuff in the room and tried to reach them but Ofcourse Leonardo ruined Mikey's fun by pulling him back in his lap everytime.

Such a joy killer.

Karai sighed loudly gaining attention of both Leo and Bishop. She raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think you can take care of Michelangelo better than Leonardo?!"

Too direct for Leo's liking...

"K-karai - !" Leo was stunned he didn't want to blow up this chance. He really had to check of this family was safe enough for Mikey to stay.

If this gets blown and they don't accept Mikey...then Leo would have to hand over the company and technically his family's future.

"- No, it's perfectly fine Leonardo! And I am here to satisfy you!"

Leo blinked and lowered his head in embarrassment. Karai was about to speak again when the room was filled with giggles and running foot steps. Taking all the attention from the heated surrounding and a boy with golden and blue hair entered the living room. He had a skateboard with him and looked about 12 years old. While he was being chased by a girl of almost 16 years old who had a tattoo on her lower back. She had short hair shaved from one side, making her look emo.

"Papa papa papa, look Mona is trying to beat me. Stop her!"

"I am not! You brat, give me back my camera. Right now!"

The boy welped and climbed on to Bishop while the girl almost knocked down her father in order to get to the kid.

Both the kids crowded their father who sat perfectly still with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Stop hiding Mondo and face me like a real Soldier, you coward!"

"Nah I'm fine sis! I rather be a pro skateboarder than any boring soldier Haha"

"Ugh! Why you little..."

Before she could actually jump onto the kid she was held back by Bishop.

"Angel? Could you please me out there are fighting again!"

Bishop called out loudly while he struggled to keep two children apart.

"I'm coming father, don't worry!"

Leo and Karai shared a confused look but stayed silent. Mikey looked investigated in the 'game' that the two children were playing.

A moment later a tall dark skin coloured young lady entered the room, who had black and purple hair. She looked like a pure rebel and gangster type. Leo guessed her age about 19 or 20 years old. She had Jeans shorts and black tank top with her left arm covered in tattoos. And she had a scar on the back of her neck which Leo noticed quite easily.

"Ok you two enough of this. Behave or I'm gonna kick your butts to New Jersey!"

"No way-"

Before anyone could finish their sentence, they both received a smack on their head which really calmed them down. Leo thought that the girl reminded him of Raph.

"I'm sorry for all the commotion. My children don't really know how to stay ... calm!" Bishop explained while pointing towards his kids.

"No, it's totally fine. I can relate to this easily!" Leo smiled back.

The 1st thing in the whole house that he found familiar and was actually starting to get comfortable.

"This young boy is Mondo. The strong young lady over there is Mona. And finally my eldest child, Angel!"

Bishop pointed at each one of them.

"What's up? You like skateboard?" Mono asked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Mona bowed her head.

Leo was actually impressed at the well mannered girl.

"Yo, I'm Angel. Don't mind these brats they have been spoiled alot!"

Leo chuckled and was about to say something when a lady about 30 years old entered. She had an apron around her waist. Her hair brown but silky.

"I'm sorry I tried to keep them quiet but they just won't listen!"

"This fine woman is my wife, Ranet!"

Karai and Leo nodded in greeting.

"So this is my over energetic family, son. And these three energy packets are adopted as well. I am capable of adopting 2 more needy children. Which is why the court signed me on the top of list!"

"Why don't you have your own kids?" Karai asked rudely.

"Karai?! What is wrong-"

"It's quite alright young one, the reason is because I was diagnosed that I won't be able to have a baby throughout my life. So my husband and I decided to adopt and bring them about our own!"

Ranet smiled positively. It was heartwarming to see such bright minded people.

"That's...quiet nice of you!" Karai said.

"Why don't you kids go outside and play , while I fix something to eat!"

"Oh please don't. We're not really-"

"Will there be candy?" Mikey chirped.

"Mikey! That's rude!" Leo frowned.

Mikey lowered his head in sadness. While Ranet giggled at the innocence of the child.

"Yes, there will be alot of sweets. I'm hoping you would stay and like to have some!"

Mikey peaked up with a grin but stopped himself immediately. He didn't want to upset Leo.

"Umm, thankyou. I'm fwine"

Leo sighed and patted his messy hair.

"Sorry buddy but it's for your own good"

"Nonsense Boy. It's perfectly fine. I make home made sugar free cakes and dishes. Apparently my husband is a sweetheart tooth and I can't have him having diabetes too soon!" Ranet winked.

"Well, that's settled. We shell continue our chat after the lunch. And pardon the pun!"

With that everyone in the room smiled and giggled. Bishop knew well how to keep everything intact. Leo was starting to like Bishop's light nature and his interaction with his kids. It was heartwarming and healthy.

"Angel would you please give our young guests a tour of the house?"

"Sure pops!"

Leo pulled Mikey down his lap and gently placed him on the floor. He was about to hold Mikey's hand when Mikey dashed to the opposite side where Ranet was sitting.

"Where are you going Mikey?!" Leo startled for a second but calmed down when he saw he was making his way towards the gentle lady.

"Oh?"

"Th-thankyou for the sweets!" Mikey said with a grin that was extending from one ear to the other.

"Oh my, you're such a good boy! What's your name?"

"I Miche- Michele- umm"

Mikey turned to look at Leo for help with puppy eyes. Leo smiled and encouraged him to try once again.

"- Mikey! I'm Mikey!"

"That's a very good name. And since you showed such good behaviour, I'll give you extra candies. How about that?"

"Really?"

Mikey once again looked back at Leo who nodded.

"I-I mean... Thwankyou!"

Ranet hugged Mikey and patted his head. Mikey enjoyed in the pool of love that the mother was offering. He was like a sponge, absorbed every bit of love that was offered.

Leo smiled at the sight. He knew what Ranet did. She simply got Mikey to like her for the right time. She was making it easy for Leo. A part of him was satisfied but the other part of him still wasn't ready to let go of Mikey.

 ** _Tmnt_**

"So I heard the kid was abandoned!"

"Yeah, you heard that ri- HEY DON'T PUSH EACH OTHER. YOUR GONNA HURT YOURSELF!" Leo yelled from his spot. His attention was mostly on Mona, Mondo and Mikey who were playing at a little distance while Leo, Karai and Angel were sitting and having some chat.

Leo was worried that Mikey might get hurt since he was playing with kids older than himself who were much stronger than Mikey.

"I see your boyfriend is a mother hen!" Angel flicked her hair.

"Tell me about it!" Karai said in a bored tone.

"Sorry, where were we?"

"In the chicken nest!" Angle said in a sarcastic tone while Karai smirked.

"Really?" Leo looked annoyed.

But before anything could happen Mona and Mondo came around and pulled Leo to play with them. Leo being a gentle person didn't resist too much. He loves kids and was always up for happy faces.

Karai sighed.

"I hate him so much!"

"Huh, you're actions don't agree with you Miss Ninja!" Angel commented.

"Hmmm? So you noticed?"

"Now it's not too hard to note that you were trying to make us believe you were an idiot and we would let Mikey go"

"I like your style Angel. Your sneaky. We can get along well!"

"I don't doubt that Karai!"

Both the girls watched Leo play with the kids until Angel talked again.

"So the kid was abandoned?"

"Yeah...what about you guys?"

"Mona isn't from this country, her parents and her little brother were killed. But she got away somehow!"

"How long has it been?"

"A few years, she's ok now. Father really got her mind straight!"

"What about the wannabe cool kid?"

"Mondo? His parents left him at the door of a church. Left a note that they weren't able to take care of him..."

"Mhm...what about you Miss brute?"

"Lame, buy whatever. I ran away, joined the wrong company and wrong gangs...Bishop took me home and helped me when no one wanted to. He's really a role model!"

Karai did comment any thing like 'oh how sad' or blah blah. She knew that these kids were tough and her words were true.

Karai told her about how Leo found Mikey in an abandoned building and how he had some fresh and semi healed injuries on his body.

"So why aren't you adopting him for good after all these years? Leo doesn't look like the type to get annoyed by kids!"

"He doesn't want to. Atleast not willingly... But a week ago they got involved in some kind of fight but Leo handled it. The court had it's eyes on the matter, I don't know how but this happened once before .Maybe they got spys around the house? But it was enough for the court to give orders that Leo can't take care of his family like this... Not to mention he's still young. So they ordered to either take Mikey away or hand over the business that Leo currently owned!"

"Damn, it must be hard!"

"Can't you tell?" Karai rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I understand he can't hand over everything. If I were in his shoes I would have done the same. But you can trust my words, the kid will be happy here!"

"Yeah...but not them..." Karai whispered.

Angel opened her mouth but shut it close back again.

 _ **TMNT**_

After having played with the kids Leo and Karai were called back inside the house. The table was filled with food and sweet dishes.

Mikey ran around the table while Leo tried to stop him. But Ranet signed Leo that it was perfectly fine to let Mikey run around in job . Mikey's constant babbling was making everyone smile and giggle. Ranet would occasionally pick him up and feed him small bites of the cake, which he loved.

Leo thought it was ok, since the more Mikey loved this place...the better.

After the lunch Bishop cleared his situation to Leo about his plans for Mikey. His experiences and other stuff.

Leo was more than satisfied and surprised at how he was spoiling Mikey with all the extra stuff. It make him believe that he really wasn't that qualified for parenting as much as he thought.

Self doubt sinking in his heart.

'Keep it together Leo, your here to give Mikey a better family. Don't let that down!'

He told himself.

"So Leonardo, what would be your decision? Are you satisfied? It's perfectly fine go state your opinion. You can have your time and reach out for other families, if you like-"

"- No I'm actually convinced. I didn't imagine to see Mikey so happy in a real mother's arms. It's really amazing how a mother naturally attracts the child towards her..."

Leo turned his head to look at the other side of the room where Ranet was reading a book to Mikey who had a stuffed toy in his arm and was relaxing in Mona's lap. His eyes were shining with joy. The joy only a real family could provide a child.

Leo could see the difference clearly, now.

" I ... i just don't know how am i going to leave him here?" Leo whispered.

"You will have to tell him. I'm sure Ranet will the child if he causes too much trouble"

Leo nodded and called out for Mikey, who happily skipped his way to Leo.

"Ewo, Ewo. Come hurry up. The strong man is about the save the pwrince!"

Leo kneeled down to Mikey's level looking directly into his eyes.

"Mikey...there's something I need to tell you"

Mikey sensed the tension in his big brother's eyes. His smile dropped down.

"What's wrowng Ewo? Are you hurt?"

"No baby. It's ...it's just that I have to leave you here with the new friends ..."

Mikey whimpered.

"...don't be sad buddy, please!"

"Stay with the friends Ewo!"

"...I can't... I have to go!"

Bishop cleared his throat and signed everyone to give Leo and Mikey some privacy.

"B-But Ewo, I don't want to be alone!" Mikey's eyes sparked with the tears.

"I'm sorry I can't take you with me. I'm not allowed anymore...but I'll see you again in a few days..."

"I-I don't w-want to st-stay!" Mikey finally let his tears slip down.

"I know baby, but I'm not allowed-"

"Why not? You said I was a good boy. A-and mom said that I-I beh-behaved good. So w-why you leave?" Mikey choked.

"Please try to underst-"

"I dont wanna stay alone !"

"THAT'S ENOUGH MIKEY!"

And finally Leo raised his voice. Making Mikey coward backwards a few steps.

Leo looked into his eyes, the fear that was clear. The same fear Leo saw when he 1st found him.

Just like the old time. Like it was repeating itself. Oh how Leo wished he could undo it. But alas,real life has no magic lamp.

"Mikey..."

Leo moved forward but Mikey took another step back.

This is not how he planned at all. He let his emotions took over him.

Leo cursed himself over and over.

But he had not choice. It was better to leave while Mikey was upset. Atleast he wouldn't follow Leo that way.

Leo stood up abruptly, while Mikey jumped back. Leo didn't say anything. He simply turned around and walked over to Karai. She nodded and the family understood what was going on.

Leo walked away toward the door without looking back. He could hear faint crying and words which make no sense to him.

Leo stopped at the door step and smiled to Bishop.

"Please take care of him, I don't know how to deal with all of this!"

Bishop nodded.

Karai stopped for a second. She didn't want to leave Mikey in a crying mess but seeing that she had no choice, turned around as well.

Bishop closed the door gently.

Leo stood at the door step with his shoulders shaking and eyes closed tightly.

If only he hadn't meet Mikey, if only he hadn't tried to be such a saint person...if only he had left the baby alone in the dark and cold.

He wouldn't be seeing this day, today.

It was all his fault.

He broke his family once again.

He broke himself.

Leo could hear the soft thumps on the door. Ofcourse it was Mikey, trying to open the door to get to him even when Leo yelled at him.

"Leo...Leo p-please, come back. I'm showery Ewo!"

He could also hear gentle words of the family trying to calm him.

Leo walked forward carefully not to trip himself because of the overflowing emotions.

Ofcourse at the last moment Mikey would say his name properly.

It's funny how life plays games with one's mind. Ripping it out like a plant with deep roots, in a second.

How life shuts the door at face while the opportunity is just on the other side.

How life takes away the people we love so much.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is here at your service. Sorry for the long wait. It's not as quiet long as I usually made but ... oh well ^^'**

 **Title: Failure...**

 _ **Tmnt**_

Leo sat quietly with his face towards the window looking outside with a blank expression. A million questions revolved in his brain. He watched as the trees along side the road passed by with a blurry wave. He had his chin supported by his hand. Leo didn't even notice that Karai was calling out to him from to him.

He sat with his bundle of thoughts and semi numb eyes with the tears he had blown away a few moments ago, thinking that keeping his face away from Karai would hide his tears and sorrow.

He wanted nothing more than to go back in time and undo the past. Right where he had taken the decision that he would take Mikey as his family. The pain in his chest kept reminding him of how he had failed Mikey. Failed in providing him a better life.

The one without sorrows.

And yet here he was, who left Mikey in a crying mess.

"Leo...?"

Leo blinked twice, focusing on his reflection in the window to check if his eyes had any trace of tears left. He turned around slowly without a sound and looked at Karai who was driving with a frown on her face. Something that Leo would find laughable if he was in a good mood. He noticed Karai's grip on the steering wheel was hard.

"Leo?"

Karai said again, without looking at Leo.

"I'm listening Karai!" Leo said softly with a smile.

"Are you ok? You haven't spoken at all!"

"Hmm, what's there to speak about?"

"Anything?!"

Karai wasn't the type to get worked up for someone. She barely showed emotions other than her slay self and cleverness. Sometimes she would show anger towards her boyfriend, Leo . But not anything close to worry. Leo found it amusing for a moment.

"Are you worried for me?"

Leo could see karai's expression change from worry to embarrassment.

"NO!"

"Hmmm, here I thought maybe you do worry for me. I... I guess I was wrong, huh!"

Leo turned his face back towards the window with his palm supported his face. He kept his eyes on karai's reflection in the window. He smiled and then his lips went back to straight line.

Leo was trying to lighten the mood but inside,he had no desire to smile or laugh . Or even talk to someone. He was good when it came to hiding feelings. But right now...it wasn't working. Sometimes he'd just wish that he was like Raph. Who rarely ever hid his emotions. Whenever Raph was angry, he would straight out show it in the most unusual way.

"What?! Ofcourse I care you idiot! Why would I ask you if you were ok or not, if I didn't care?!"

Karai looked really tired.

"Ummm...maybe you should rest for awhile. Driving like this isn't gonna help anyone!" Leo straightened up. While he heard Karai took a deep breath.

"I'm fine Leonardo!"

"How long do have when we reach home?"

"Leo...it's about a 3 hours ride. And we've only covered about half hour way!"

"Can you stop at the next gas station, I gotta eat something, I'm kinda hungry"

"Leo, you can stop now"

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to act strong. I know you're hurt and sad. Just let it out!"

Leo chucked at her.

"What are you? Raph? Did you switch roles with him?"

"I'm serious Leonardo I can tell-"

"Not now Karai... please!"

Leo whispered and lowered his head to hide his eyes that were once more trying to flow the river of tears.

"Leo listen-"

"-No Karai, just ... drive. I'm fine. And I'm not really in the mood to talk about it as well. So please-"

Leo sniffed alittle.

"let's just go home!"

Karai didn't argue anymore. She didn't want make Leo more sad than he was already. Deciding not to say anything she kept driving silently.

About 20 minutes later when they stopped at a gas station. Leo looked puzzled and worried. He kept looking a certain direction over and over. As if he wanted something. His anxiety was purely visible. Karai couldn't put her finger on what the matter was since the direct in which Leo kept looking wasn't the same as Mikey's.

Maybe Leo wanted something.

"Leo? Are you ok? Your eyes are saying something else so don't think about saying it's fine!"

Leo looked at Karai for a few seconds in awe and slowly blinked. He was trying to find words. Trying to look for a space to crawl into.

"Karai..."

"What?"

"You go on without me-"

"-NO!"

"Please Karai, I need this! I need some space to clear up my mind"

"But Leo -"

"I'll be fine, I promise. I really NEED this!

Karai's eyes were full of hurt and anger. She wanted nothing more to than to be sure that she doesn't lose another member of the family. They gave up Mikey today... she didn't want to loose Leo too.

But sighed and submitting against Leo's will, she sighed. Turned her head away and slowly growled under her breath.

Leo side hugged her and gently placed a peck on her head as a gesture of understanding. They had been in relationship for a long time now. Karai never minded such love gestures. She was much like Raph, act tough all the time. She would usually pull Leo away with a smug smile or flirt back with fire in response but right now she just accepted it. She didn't push him back. She Didn't fight back at all.

"I'll go home to Raph and Donnie!"

"Tell them I'll be back home at sharp 11pm, don't worry!"

"Stay safe Leo!" Karai turned her head towards him with usual frown look and emotionless voice. Sometimes Leo wondered how she managed to do it. Act like nothing matters, so easily.

Leo turned around and walked in the West direction slowly breathing in and out, in the fresh air. He could hear his car's engine slowly faiding away as the distance increased. His dark blue shirt, absorbing the warmth of the sun. His dark hair waved in the blowing wind as he walked away from the direction of his house. His eyes and mind fixed at a certain point.

Like autopilot, his feet moved on their own. He didn't care about anything at this point. He kept walking. A thought about taking the short cut made it's way to Leo's head. He didn't mind going along that idea. Leo changed his direction and walked into the thin forest to go to his minded destination. The dry leaves crumpled under his black shoes , with each step. The silence of the mild wood was broken like ice when he took each step.

Leo went on like searching for light in a dark alley, through the woods. The humid air and creepy atmosphere didn't bothered him at all. All his mind was focused on his goal. Deep down he wished he had focused on his family like this. If only he could had focused alittle more than he wouldn't have lost his family to despair.

His eyes blurred for a second and his foot stopped, avoided taking another step. When the chain of thoughts broke, Leo looked around. He was in the middle of the woods. Instantly his breath hitched and the motive was lost. He panicked like a kid lost in a crowd of people at a busy market. He turned his head to look at where he was going but only to found that couldn't focus on his own foot steps trail, leading to worry more. The silent ness of the wood wasn't helping him. He had grown used to the soft giggles and loud yelling even since he started to pick himself and his brothers after the death of their father.

He had forgotten the feelings of loneliness ever since Mikey joined.

Leo spinned around once more and he all he could see was the same thing. Trees surrounded him like a cage . He couldn't see anything different. His eyes fell numb and pricked like needles.

"IS ANYONE OUT THERE?"

he yelled at the top of his lungs. His tears rolled down his face and disappeared in the dry leaves under his feet.

"I'M LOST-"

Leo's voice cracked under his emotions. He felt the same pain when he lost his father. He hated his past so much. But he hated more how his life played with him, bringing all the memories back to him.

"-I-I don't know w-what to do... please...help me!"

Inside, he knew he was alone. He knew no one was listening to him. He just wanted the God to hear him. Hear his words and stop the torture. Stop breaking his family over and over. Stop the pain in his heart.

He knew he had done right by giving Mikey away. Mikey deserved a true family. A family that had a mother and father...unlike the one that had rough teenagers who had their own problems of life.

Then why did it hurt so bad?

Why did it feel like a sin?

Why did his family break apart again?

Leo dropped down to him knees on the bouncy dried leaves. His tears didn't stop flowing. He was thankful that no one was around to see his such pathetic state. His weakness. His messed up side.

Leo was in an inner turmoil with himself. Apart of him knew he did the right thing while the other cursed at the outcome.

"PLEASE JUST STOP THIS!"

Leo slammed his fist on the leaves, the force only resulted in the bounding back of leaves. While a few crushed under the force of his fist. The already dried leaves appeared to be cracked like his heart had been.

"WHY?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! I NEED ANSWERS..."

Leo once again slammed his fist to the ground, reducing the leaves to tiny pieces and dust. He kept slamming until he hit the ground and cracked his own knuckles to a point they were badly scratched.

"...I need my family back!" His voice barely over a whisper.

"...and a miracle"

He sat there on his knees looking up at the sky with tears rolling down to his neck due to the position. He needed his father. He needed guidance. Leo covered his face with his hand to wipe away his tears. His hand stopped in the middle when he heard some rustling of the leaves behind him.

Leo turned around to see the source and spotted nothing. A split second later he heard the rustling from another direction and he turned himself to towards the source but again it was unknown to him that what caused it.

"Who's out there?"

Leo called out. And then a deer slowly made his way out of the bushes. A rather young deer. Looked like about 4 months old. Leo slowly got up and looked around to see where the creatures parents were.

"A-are you lost?"

The deer hopped it's way to Leo happily and rubbed his fluffy head in Leo's chest, like someone had send this creature to calm him down. Leo backed up a few feet but only for the deer to close the distance. Leo smiled with his numb eyes, how the deer looked so cheerful and peaceful. He soothed the fur of the creature.

"W-here d-did you come f-rom?"

The creature licked Leo's injured fist after moving to lick away his tears. Leo giggled and patted the tiny one. A smile made it's way to Leo's face. Then Leo heard some voice and violent rustling from the same direction that the deer had came.

A very beautiful and majestic deer appeared with glory and kept it's gaze at Leo. Not taking its eyes away from him. Leo's breath caught in his throat. He thought it might attack him. The little deer jumped and galloped away from Leo towards the older one. The young deer kicked and jumped in joy around it. Leo noticed how the older deer slowly turned her gaze away from Leo and then towards the young one.

It took a moment for Leo to figure that the young one was the baby of this particular adult female deer. She growled softly and bumped her head into the baby deer like hugging it.

Leo's heart sank as the memories of his first encounter with Mikey revived in his mind. His tears came back but he kept wiping them away angrily.

"I'm done! Stop c-crying Leo. I-it's all ov-over now!"

He kept telling himself ignoring the presence of the creatures. He immediately stopped when he noticed the deer walking towards him with grace. Leo backed up slowed but the deer walked in a circle around Leo and then walked towards the bushes, looking back at him last time.

Leo blinked away the tears and was surprised. He thought maybe it was a sign or something but all out of curiosity he followed. Walking slowly behind the deers he noticed the bright sunlight coming in view. Both the deers were ahead of him and suddenly disappeared behind the tree. Leo looked around with wide eyes and saw nothing.

"Was it all in my head?"

Leo asked himself. He looked around again but saw nothing. He stepped towards the open area and looked at the bright sun. He looked back and only caught sight of swift movements. He smiled and bowed thankfully in respect of the creatures.

Leo turned back and he knew he was about 10 min walking distance from his destination.

He walked and finally reached at the grim gate of the Graveyard.

The final place where his father lived. The final place of every mortal being. The final place where all things come to an end and nothing goes out alive. Leo walked closely and passed people who were crying their hearts at the loss of their loved ones.

He looked at another group where about 7 years old child crying her heart on the dead body of her parents. Leo's hand clutched at his chest. He never knew he was this sensitive to such sights. He hated seeing people in pain. And right now it felt like the whole universe was reminding him of Mikey.

Leo strolled pass many coffins and tombs that had been left unchecked for years. Left at the mercy of the earth. Their tombstone all worn out under the pressure of time. Leo bowed lightly at them and moved on. As he came close to his father's spot.

Now he stood beside the tombstone that had his father's name written on it with a clan sign of Hamato. Leo stood there with blank face and dried eyes. The wind blower away the flowers lightly that were at the top.

"It's me father, Leonardo!"

Leo slowly sat down beside his father's grave. His eyes never leaving the name.

"T-thought I might visit you. It's been a while now. Right?"

The wind blew right under Leo's hair.

"J-just wanted to tell you that I failed...failed to keep this family as a unit. The family that you left behind..."

There was pause.

"...is broken once again!"

People passed Leo, some cried, some moaned, some casually visited.

"I can't do this. I can't go on like this father! Why did you have to leave? I'm lost father...please!"

Leo sniffed.

"I wish I could talk to you more. Or write letters ...if that's allowed in heaven..."

Leo let his tears fall down once more. He was glad none of his friends or brothers were here to see this.

"I'm couldn't do it. I let you down. I'm sorry father!"

Leo hid his face in his hand and his shoulders shook.

"Please... please come back. I can't take it anymore father. I'm a failure ...Tmnt


	13. Chapter 13

**_hey everyone, here's the new chapter. This one is mainly one Raph. So anyone missed him...here he is :3_**

 _ **on with the story now ^^**_

* * *

He entered the house quietly, pushing the door gently to make as less sounds as it could. Even though the door never made any creaking sounds like a horror movie but still Leo acted like he needed to be as quiet as possible.

He didn't want to face anyone.

Atleast not now.

After a good while of crying at his father's grave. Leo came back home with slightly reddish and fluffy eyes. Though they weren't that noticeable but Leo could still feel the tiredness in his own eyes. The slightly tingling feeling in his eyes were indicating him to get a shut eye.

But his mind wasn't ready

Neither his sanity.

Leo stepped inside and the sound of some Japanese drama or anime made it's way to his ears. The sound was dim. Like some one had turned the volume down.

All the more reason to take quiet steps to get pass unnoticed.

He pushed himself forward towards the lounge room and spotted Karai sleeping on the sofa with Donnie's head supporting on her shoulder. Leo smiled a bit at the scene. It was rare to see these two getting along. Hardly had Leo ever seen Donnie talking to her girlfriend/future wife.

How even the tiny smile on Leo's lips vanished as he knew why Donnie was here with Karai.

Most likely Donnie was sad over Mikey so Karai forced him out of his room and talked. All Leo could hope that Karai had did a better job than him. However he didn't doubt Karai's methods, she always knew her way around things. And seeing how peaceful Donnie looked at the moment, Leo assumed that Karai DID a good job.

Leo silently walked pass them into a room and brought back a light blue coloured comforter. He gently draped it over the two of them. Leo placed a hand over Donnie's extremely silky brown hair, lightly.

"I'm sorry Donnie..." he whispered and turned back.

Turning the TV off, Leo turned the light off and let the two of his family members sleep quietly. He wished he could absorb the peaceful look of his "youngest" brother but he didn't have the courage to be infront of him even of the latter had his eyes closed.

Leo turned around and walked up to his room. He passed Raph's room and stopped, facing towards the door. Leo raised his hand to knock at it but the dread silence from the loud mouthed brother's room was giving a sign that told Leo 'LEAVE ME ALONE', like in the old days.

Leo swallowed hard and once again tried to knock but his hand seemed to be stuck at its place like some supernatural entity had taken control over his hand. He sighed and lightly bumped his head at the door, closing his eyes. He wanted to made sure if his hot headed brother was ok but he didn't have the audacity to face him.

Not after he had broken the family apart.

Leo stood at the door with his head supported at the rough wood.

"I'm sorry Raph. I know it's hard but...forgive me..." again he whispered.

He knew his words were meaningless, there was no use to saying them out loud, he knew he broke his family.

But it had to be done, for Raph and Donnie.

Leo slowly turned back and walked away from the closed door. He could listen to his own silent steps in the cold quiet house. Leo went into his office room and sat on his office chair. The chair gave out a screaming noice lightly.

Though it sounded like on loud speaker in the 'now' quiet house.

Leo looked at the papers infront of him.

The paper of Mikey's adoption. He couldn't help but think about the joyous kid. How he had entered their life crying for someone to hold him and how he left crying not to leave him.

Kinda same in a way.

They say it's easy come and easy go.

In Mikey's case its...

"Crying come and crying go"

Leo closed his eyes and slowly lowered himself to the back of the chair. He lightly swung from left to right like a highly intelligent person in movies thinking about an escape route.

Leo pulled out his mobile and flipped open the screen only to be greeted by the image of a 5 months old chubby baby smiling toothless-ly at the camera.

Leo's stiff lips cracked an unnoticeable smile.

Unconsciously he surfed into the gallery and flipped all the images that he had of his family. Spending a good time without even realizing. Smiling lightly at the child's memory that was saved temporarily in a device. A sting of pain in chest at the lost but there was no use in crying now.

Even if he wanted too...he couldn't. He left his tears at his father's grave.

He Decided he would be strong for his family.

Decided he won't make mistakes ever again.

Leo's eyes went to the right top corner of his screen, where he saw the time and realised he'd spent almost 1 and a half hour looking at the past pictures. He sighed and turned over his mobile on the table.

He was restless.

He had to plan for his classes back to be in morning schedule. He could get his colleagues to work for him while he was busy in college. He had about 3 or 4 months left then he'd be free to either do some advanced studies or to take care of the business along side his uncle.

Leo rubbed his hands on his face like wiping off sweat. Pinched the bridges of his nose.

He got up and walked towards the kitchen, down stairs. Again he passed Raph's room and paused his steps briefly. But he decided not to think about it much.

No room for emotions right now.

Let his little brothers get used to the loneliness again.

It was better for them to accept it

Like he had accepted it.

Leo walked in quietly and glanced a look at Karai and Donnie. They were still sleeping.

Leo went into the kitchen and made himself some coffee. He sat down alone and let his head hung backwards on the chair edge. His black hair no longer converging his dark blue eyes. He sighed in the odd position and felt his neck slightly ache due to the odd position but he ignored it.

He looked around with the inverted position and noticed that the light of the dojo was turned on. He straightened himself and rubbed his sour neck. He turned around and raised an eye brow curiously.

"Who left the lights on?" He wondered to himself.

Leo pushed himself and picked up the cup along with him. He crossed Karai and Donnie silently and stopped right at the edge of the room.

A few memories flooded his mind. Memories of the time when he used to meditate and train with his father. Memories when Raph used to beat the heck out of Leo when even he was pissed and Leo would let him do it. Time when he resumed to train his brothers after the death of their father.

There were also the good times. Times when Leo was praised by his father. Time when he was given the family sign as the future head. Time when he was given the katanas.

Leo smiled when his fingers brushed the door. He really needed the sessions of meditation in his life back again. He turned his focus back to the shoji door and didn't feel any presence. The cup of tea in his hand, slightly going cold as he stood without any motive.

Leo opened the door silently and stepped in when he saw Raph on lotus position and trying to meditate.

His eyes widened. He never thought he'd see Raph in the dojo for meditation. Raph was know for hitting a and being impatient but this was something new. Leo's mouth opened slightly to say something but he closed it.

He took out his slippers and entered. He could see his brother struggling to calm down. The beards of sweat on his forehead and tense body posture was clear. Leo stood like a statue.

"You wanna help or NOT?!" Raph suddenly said without opening his eyes.

Leo smiled and walked infront of him.

Silently sitting facing him in the same position. He placed his cup of tea infront of Raph.

"Here, take this first. It's gonna help alot"

Raph slowly opened his eyes and looked down, avoiding Leo.

"Why?"

"Father always did it to me when I was stressed. It helped alot"

"I'm not you..."

"I know, it's worth a try!" Leo whispered.

Raph went silent for a second and turned his head towards the dojo wall that was filled with weapons.

"Now you're ready to try..." Raph said in even lower tone than Leo. But Ofcourse Leo heard it. Although Leo decided not to answer Raph's call. He simply lowered his gaze to his lap.

'Stay calm Leo, you did what you had to do' Leo repeatedly said to himself in his mind.

Raph sighed and yet again avoided Leo's gaze and took small sips of the tea.

"How did you know I was here?" Raph asked finally looking at Leo's puffy and tired eyes.

"...I didn't expect you to be here honestly. But it's hard to ignore when a room's light is turned on..."

Leo scratched the back of his neck, he felt awkward for God knows what reason.

Raph carefully studied his big brother's moved. His eyes narrowed for a second.

"Well, im here now... for this meditation thing... get it started already!"

"O- oh yeah... well ... first...ummmmmm" some how it wasn't the same Leo that had once concurred the dojo. That had once been the best student of their father. The confident Leo... wasn't the one sitting infront of Raph.

"What's wrong? I'm waiting"

Leo stood up and went to get some scented candles. His father always used them while mediation. It had been awhile since he did it himself but he was willing to recall everything for Raph's sake.

Leo sat down and took deep breaths. He looked at Raph with steady gaze. The intense look.

"Close you eyes. Focus on my words only!"

Raph closed his eyes letting the darkness set inside of him.

"Don't focus on anything else but my voice and take deep breaths. In from your nose and out from your mouth"

Raph flowed but Leo interrupted.

"Not too fast! Go steady and low. And take them long enough not to cause unnecessary flinch"

Raph obeyed.

"Good your aura is calming down... keep doing it Raph"

Raph kept his breathing even but his body wasn't relaxed. He opened his eyes for a second to see of Leo was doing ok or not. Secretly checking on his brother.

"Why are you stopping?" Leo asked.

"Nothing..."

Leo nodded.

"Ok let's try again...but try to relax your body as well. You can't find peace unless you let yourself relax a bit"

Raph nodded, In his mind he knew he was doing it only for Leo to relax him. He didn't care if it working for him or not. Leo was guiding him... means he was doing it along him. And if Leo finds peace ...that's all it mattered.

"I'm trying!" Raph grumped under his breath.

"Start again from the top and this time try to achieve the astral plan!"

Leo had mastered it years ago in younger age but Raph purely believed in brute strength and actions so he never tried to come down this road. Meanwhile donnie being a science guy believed only in logic so he never acheived it either.

"How do I know I'm in that thing?" Raph asked.

"You will start to feel better...atleast that's how it works for me!"

Raph nodded and went again to the start. Following Leo's words and direction calmly like he never had in his life. In his mind he thought he was helping Leo but somehow the tables turned. He wasn't suppose to enter the astral realm. All this meditation thing was meant for Leo. For Raph someone picked it. Letting himself get wrapped into the calmness of void. Letting the calm corner of his mind pull him in. He could hear Leo's even breathing until it was gone.

A dim voice he could hear only.

"Let the memories flow in, Raph. Don't fight anything"

And finally Rapheal was out in the silence letting all the folders of his memories open.

* * *

"Look bro, I'm telling you I'm fine. I can take care of him!" Raph said with aggressive tone. Rocking the half sleepy baby in his arms.

Leo didn't look convinced. He had taken the responsibility of the new member and here his little brother was taking care of him. But Leo didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't take Mikey with him to his office. And Raph usually took care of him in the day time.

But right now even Raph looked sick. His pale skin was little red. Lighter shade of his favourite shirt. His breath was uneven too but he tried to mask it.

"I think you should rest. I'll tell uncle Saki that I'm not coming to office today and y-"

"Look, you already skipped two weeks and he yelled at you. He's gonna lecture you again about Mikey. You can just go. I'm not a baby ok? I can take of myslef ... and this twerp!"

Raph held the sleepy baby up to Leo's face like a doll, making him chuckle.

"Just let me know if you need anything. I won't be putting my phone on silent"

"Whatever mom!"

Raph turned back to his video games once his big brother was gone to office. He looked around and the silence was noticeably loud. But thankfully it was the creepy type. It was the calm type. Even since they had taken the baby in their family, the word "silence" had changed for them.

Raph flopped down on the sofa and gently placed Mikey on his lap to let him sleep. The almost 10 months old was sucking on his tiny thumb and cooling in his sleep. Raph loved how peaceful he looked.

It had taken a while for Raph to accept him as a family but even the most strongest had shaken down to core when they saw the baby in bad condition.

Raph shook his head, ignoring the bad images of that day when they 1st found him. He went back to his games and played for a good while until the baby started squirming and crying a little.

Raph set the controller down and looked down at him with a raised eye brow.

"What do you want?"

Only whimpers and sniffs were the answers to Raph's question. Raph picked him up and went to the kitchen to get something for the baby to eat. He placed him on the table, where Leo always told Raph not to place him because it wasn't according to manners and Leo had already bought Mikey a baby chair.

But this is Raph... he never listened to anyone.

"Ok what do you wanna eat?"

Mikey blinked at him, wobbling around while still sitting on the table.

"Milk?"

...

"Baby food?"

"Anything?"

And Mikey clapped his hands showing his newly tiny teeth. Raph grumped at the logic and action.

"What the heck does ANYTHING mean to you anyway?!" Raph walked away from the table looking around. He lightly pressed his hand on the temple to ease the pain in his head. He could hear the baby cooing behind him.

Raph picked out the baby food and added a little coco to mix up a flavour for his "Something else" item.

One might say that Leo was spoiling the baby but in reality Raph wasn't far behind. He acted like he didn't care about mikey but he was secretly the one trying to spoil him. Listening to his baby babbles and nonsense and playing with him and buying him whatever his tiny hand touched.

Leo would keep it moderate, sometimes he would scold the baby alittle for crying over thing that he didn't know. Like one time Mikey wouldn't let go of Casey's mobile and threw a tantrum. Casey said it was ok for him since he could always take it back at other times but Leo insisted that he didn't want Mikey to be spoiled badly.

Raph sat down on the chair at the table and brought the spoon to his mouth. Mikey looked at it and looked back at Raph. He smiled and took a bite, chewing on it happily with his front teeth. Clapping and demanding more.

"Look at you little man! Already chewing stuff like a tough guy!" Raph said in soothing voice, something he never used infront of his family.

Raph picked him and placed him over his lap to feed him properly. After about 10 minutes of struggling with the happy squirmy baby Raph was left with a mess. And he realized that feeding Mikey on his lap was something only Leo could do.

"You know your really annoying sometimes..."

Mikey clapped.

"I'm glad we agree on something!"

Raph pulled him up along with him leaving the bowl and mess uncleared. Ofcourse Leo's gonna Handel that he's keeping an eye on Mikey and that's enough already.

Raph sneezed but luckily covered his mouth in time, not to sneeze on the tiny one. He sighed.

"Gotta get you cleaned ... and myslef ! Look at the mess you made"

Raph pointed out in that direction. Mikey turned to look around but only to smile back. Normally he showed puppy dog eyes when Leo would tell something like this to him but he would laugh and smile when it was Raph.

Bizarre ...

Like he knew how to get on his nerves.

Like he knew it was fun to push Raph's buttons.

Mikey reached put and grabbed Raph's free hand that was pointing in the direction and started nibbling on it.

"look at you. You're a little tiger now, Huh? Those teeth of yours ..."

Raph lightly pulled away and pushed his thumb lightly to Mikey's gum, inspecting the teeth. Mikey only ended up biting him.

"... OUCH! AGH,YOU BRAT!"

How Raph would itch to smach Mikey but he knew better than to hit a baby. Walking away from the mess Raph undressed himself and Mikey gave himself and Mikey a quick bath and got him sleep.

Only to know that Mikey didn't want to sleep. He toddled around the house and Raph had to ran after him everywhere. Raph was getting tired. But somehow only Mikey's smile was all it took for him to play along the baby.

Raph took him to market, which was at a walking distance. He needed some medicine for his fever.

In the market,Raph bought two pendants. They were a pair for best friends. The design was highly cute with some turtle chewing on leaves. Raph handed one to Mikey, who began chewing on the little thing. So Raph took it away, didn't want him to choke on it.

"I'll hold on to it until you're old enough...maybe one year or so!"

On their way back Raph was NOT feeling good at all. But Mikey wanted to play in park when they passed.

Raph hesitated, since the kids were older and could get rough with him. Mikey didn't even know how to talk yet and Raph was super protective in his case so he stood by Mikey's side all the time.

When they went back home Raph gave Mikey his bottle of water to keep him hydrated. Didn't want him to set sick from all the playing in day light. He flopped down on the sofa after placing Mikey safely beside him. Mikey jumped at the action but didn't get scared. He enjoyed it. Probably thinking it was some kind of swing.

"Ok...I'm beat now!"

Raph covered his eyes with his arm and let his head rest on the sofa handle , lying down on the whole sofa. Mikey however quickly climbed on Raph's chest with his bottle of water. Slapping and tapping his chest lightly but repeatedly.

"Knock it off Mikey..."

Mikey cooed in response and patted on his chest again.

"I said knock it off!" Raph growled a little this time. Making Mikey stop his action and silently glare at Raph for attention. But didn't want anything right now. He simply wanted to rest.

Mikey ever so lightly tapped on Raph again.

"WHAT?"

Mikey started crying when Raph finally let out his anger. His tears going down his face and onto Raph's shirt. Soaking it down to Raph's skin that was burning with fever.

Raph sat up slowly but carefully not to drop Mikey down in the process.

"No wait! I'm sorry..."

Raph patted his back gently to calm him down.

"...I didn't mean it. Really!"

Mikey angry pouted with a pinkish nose and pushed his water bottle at Raph's hand.

"What? It's almost full. What do you want?!" Slightly getting annoyed at the needy baby

Mikey however pushed his bottle again into Raph's hand. Trying to tell him something. A moment passed when he realised what he was trying to say. Raph's eyes widened in astonishing way.

"You...want me to drink water?"

Mikey sniffed and nodded ever so lightly. It was a how the little one's mind worked. His way to showing affection was ...extraordinary even though he couldn't talk.

Mikey wanted Raph to drink some water and take his meds before resting. Something he picked up when Leo takes care of him.

Raph's lips lined up and trembled lightly at the flow of emotions inside of him. It had only been 5 or 6 months since they had taken Mikey in their family and the youngest had already started taking Leo's and Raph's role as a protective yet annoying brother.

Raph's eyes silently rolled down a stray tear, as he keep looking at Mikey's bright baby blue eyes which were shining with his own tears.

But Raph's trance was broken when Mikey pulled himself forward and rubbed away Raph's tears like Raph used to whip his tears away when Mikey would cry at night and Leo wasn't there to hold him. Raph would protect him from the things that only Mikey could see and no one else, still he tried.

Raph smiled down and wrapped him arms around the tiny one crushing him into a hug. Mikey giggled and hugged Raph back with the tiny space he could find.

"Thanks buddy...thanks for being here for me!"

He whispered and finally rested with Mikey on the top of him. Only for Leo to come back and pick them up to be dropped in their rightful places.

* * *

Leo watched carefully at the expressions of his little brother who was mediating infront of him. Raph had little smile on the corner of his lips. Leo could see the tiny tears at the corner of his eyes.

"What ever you're seeing Raph...I bet it really means alot to you" Leo said to himself in his mind.

The meditation was meant to be for Leo...

Atleast that's what Raph had planned . But Leo couldn't do it. He couldn't clear up his mind so he back fired Raph's plan on Raph, without letting him knowing anything.

Clever Leo.

Leo was somewhat happy seeing his brother In a happy place. He observed ever emotion on his face. And every action.

After a good 15 minutes, Raph opened his eyes slowly. He let out the tears that he had been holding for years. That thought guy act finally broke down. A moments ago Raph had acted angrily or annoyingly but right now it all fell down to dust.

Raph's tears rolled down as he stared into Leo's blue eyes. Who was calmly watching him with a sad smile.

"L-Leo..."

"Shhh, it's ok Raph. Let it all out. No one's gonna judge you for that" Leo's voice soothing,like his father's once was. Raph's shoulders started shaking with the emotions running.

"I-I don't..."

Leo simply opened his arms and waited patiently for his little brother to fill them up. Which Raph did quiet immediately. And he cried, loudly.

"I know Raph. I know it hurts and we've lost alot. But...it's ok. We'll get Back up again... I promise!"

Leo brushed down Raph's spiky hair and soothed the knots out. Placed gentle peeks on the top of his head like a mother calming her child down, gently with reason.

After a good while of letting his emotions out, Raph was tired and had fallen asleep into Leo's lap.

Leo however had his eyes closed and was still unable yo relax himself. But his family was the first priority right now, not himself.

If getting his family back to its feet meant that he'll have to suffer alone... he's very ready for it.

After all, he deserved to suffer after what he had done.

* * *

I hope the galsh back wasn't confusing. Raph went into astral plan and saw the memories he love the most which made him calm down. But as soon as he was down he was overwhelmed with the loss and the feeling. Thus he ended up crying, I hope this clears. Plz let me know what you guys think and some ideas if you have *_* I would love to hear.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for late update:( . I'm thinking about writing short chapters so that I can update soon enough. I hope the story isn't getting too much boring for you all ^^'**

 **And thankyou to rainbowsky for the sweet texts and encouraging words. Love them to no end 3 I'm gald you love this story.**

 **Anyways, on with the chater ^^ might be mistakes since I'm not an English speaker ^^'**

Donnie woke up with Karai by her side still sleeping soundly and her hand gently on his head. He looked down at the soft comforter that was still draped around him and Karai proving the warmth. He blinked and tried to focus around

Dim light from the kitchen was softly lighting up the room. He steadily got up trying not to disturb Karai from her nap. She looked peaceful after all...unlike him.

Rubbing his eyes, he walked towards the kitchen to see if someone was here or not, after checking the time. He strolled along the wall like he needed support or he was sick, one hand on the wall. Donnie looked around in the kitchen and saw the tea pot on the stove, which was left in the coldness.

"Tea? Raph doesn't drink tea..." he murmured to himself.

He decided to go to Raph's room to see if Raph was ok or not but stopped on the spot when he heard some murmurs from behind.

"What? That's odd..." Donnie turned around and looked at the source only to find that the dojo's light was in.

Which was highly absurd. He walked towards the dojo with slow steps. And as he walked closer what he thought were murmurs, was actually sounding like a soft humming soft.

Like a lullaby.

Donnie blinked as he got close to the sliding paper door. He peeked inside to see what was going one. His eyes glittered in the light that was leaking out of the small space from the opened door. He looked inside and found Leo humming softly to Raph.

"When did Leo get home?" He wondered to himself.

But most importantly he was concerned about why Raph had numb eyes...

Raph had his head supported on Leo's lap while Donnie could see Raph was holding on to the crystal locket tightly with his left hand while Leo kept humming him to sleep.

At least that's what it looked like to Donnie.

He focused his eyes on the locket that Raph was holding on to like a life line. Ofcourse he knew whh he was holding on to it. He knew Raph bought two of those things one was currently with Mikey and the other one with Raph.

He was missing Mikey.

No shit.

Donnie stood at the door and couldn't help the memories that flowered in his mind when Raph brough those Lockets. Leo was really concerned and acted like a mother hen.

He remembered how he entered the house with April and Leatherhead after his school and heard loud half anger and half concerned voices.

"Raph for the last time.."

"No way fearless, I'm not some 2 years old baby that needs to be tucked in bed!"

He said while lifting Mikey up to Leo's face. Mikey only giggled and made grabby hands at Leo who obeyed with a smile but as soon as Mikey was out of Leo's face and gently in his arms, his scolding face came back.

"I'm not tucking you in bed. Why the heck would wanna tuck you in anyways? I'm just telling you to take another dose of your-"

"Not doing it again. It tastes bad ...like your lectures!"

"W-what? That's not true!" Leo looked embarrassed as heck. Anyone who used to put work in his/her lectures would be embarrassed if they were told it sucked.

Donnie remembered looking at them from a safe distance while they argued and Mikey happily nibbled at the crystal locket that Raph gave him. He dared to take some steps forward.

"What ever I'm fine and that's that!"

"Why are you so stubborn Raph?!" Leo raged out suddenly "Don't make things harder for me than they already are!"

Donnie stopped and wondered it they were actually being a nuisance to Leo. Even since Mikey joined, Leo's duties were doubled

But that applied to all of them not only Leo. Though Raph didn't answer Leo, he just turned his gaze down towards Mikey in Leo's arms then he turned his head away angrily.

Leo was right in a way though, if one of them were to have a trip to the hospital then there were gonna be questions raised about their parents and fostering. So Leo never really took any chances. He was always careful.

"U-um Donnie, Leatherhead and I will be in the living room. You - take your time ok?" April whispered and left with the huge teen.

Donnie stared at the heated gaze that Leo had fixed on Raph. It was surprising that Mikey didn't stop them. Almost rare. Mikey would usually start crying or fussing when even he saw any of them fighting or worried. The kid was gifted. Always knew when to jump in the right time. But somehow he didn't do it this time,Donnie wondered why though.

His eyes fell down to the little figure lying in his oldest brother's arm secured and noted how the child was busy playing with the crystal in the hands and chewing on it, spitting all over it and cooing loudly. An unnoticeable chuckle escaped from Donnie's lips. He was sure if his brothers weren't busy in an argument then they would have noticed Mikey too and naturally get their moods lighter.

Donnie forgot about the fight and heated gazes that were being exchanged silently and continued observing the little one. A part of him was concerned that why was Leo not noticing that Mikey had a locked in his mouth and he could choke on it. Moreover the way Mikey was lying in Leo's arms was even more dangerous. He had his face towards the ceiling.

Donnie mind worked like a computer all the time. He was thinking about different possibilities that might occur if someone leaves a child with a crystal in his hand. He watched Mikey silent as he suck on the locket.

"Umm...L-Leo..."

Leo didn't notice tho, he was still busy with Raph. While Mikey was practically ready to swallow the thing. Donnie could have charged forward but he had calculated the distance in mind. Plus Leo was always the best in speed. He could get to Mikey better than anyone.

He tried again.

"Leo...you gotta listen!"

He forced raise his voice this time.

Leo turned his attention towards Donnie, his body language made it clear. But his eyes glued on to Raph's.

"LEO HE'S GONNA CHOKE ON IT!"

Leo snapped out of his anger and looked at Donnie with a hint of confusion. He had no idea what was Donnie saying. He raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when he heard a tiny baby cough. Leo looked down at his arms where he had his baby brother.

Donnie and Raph instantly moved forward at the same time. While Leo quickly took the crystal from Mikey's saliva covered tiny hand and snatched it away before he could actually push the crystal locket further into his mouth.

"Mikey! No! It's not a thing to eat and..."

"Is he ok?!" Raph asked with a frown of worry on his face. Long forgotten about his argument. While Mikey started fussing and reached out for his locket, making Leo only pull it back further away from him.

"Yeah he's ok - wait! Where the heck did this come from?!"

Leo looked at his other hand ignoring Mikey's cries and fusses. Raph moved forward and took Mikey back, rocked him to and fro to calm the kid. He turned back to Leo.

"I ...bought him that..."

"Why?"

"He liked it! OK?!-"

Leo looked at his hand in which he was holding the locket and looked back at Raph with an angry look. Donnie knew it was about to start again.

"Raph, it's dangerous! You know he's teething and he tends to put the 1st thing he'll find in his mouth. He could have gotten hurt!"

Raph flinched alittle. He knew that, but still he had bought it for Mikey.

"I-I know that-"

"And yet you handed him a locket that could have killed him!"

Donnie moved forward with a hurt look, he could see the same chain in Raph's neck and the crystal was probably under his shirt somewhere. How was Leo being so inattentive...maybe They really were getting in his nerves.

"Leo, bro. Calm down. Raph didn't mean it!"

Leo sighed

"Don-"

"Please Leo I'm sure Raph had a good reason"

Leo's eyes fell back to Raph's again. He tried desperately to ignore the hurt look in Raph's eyes and the crying mess that Mikey was making, in Raph's arms. He was sobbing into Raph's neck while Raph held him like he was shielding Mikey from Leo.

Sure make him the bad guy.

Why not.

"Well Raph? Your reason?"

"I-it was a pair locket ... f-for best friends and he-he liked it so -"

"See Leo? He just wanted Mikey to be his best friend that's all! Donnie said looking up at him with a smile.

Raph blushed heavily and Leo's eyes softened a little and suddenly he turned around towards the sink silently without a word. Still holding on to the locket.

Raph and Donnie watched Leo silently. Leo watched the baby saliva off from it on the sink, under the water. Walking back to his brother and held his hand towards Raph and signed him to take it back.

Raph looked at Leo's hand and then to his face twice. He made no move. However Mikey turned around and tried to reach it instantly, to which Raph pulled him back gently.

"But..."

"Let him wear the chain, it's not that long so he can't choke on it. But keep the crystal safe and give it to him once he's old enough not to eat it" Leo said with a normal tone.

Instantly Raph's mood lit up and he took the locket, holding it infront of Mikey's face in happiness. Mikey clapped and instantly forgot about his crying. Hugged Raph and cooed happily. Though Raph held on the locked for Mikey.

After that about Two years later, Raph handed Mikey the crystal and he looked so happy when he showed off his "best friend" sign to Leo. Both Mikey and him wore it all the time and never took it off.

Donnie remembered it all. Remembered how Mikey was the bridge of his family.  
He didn't notice how his tears were falling down his cheeks while he watched Leo hum into Raph's ear softly. How the memories were flowing in his head.

How his strongest brother was lying down looking so broken holding on to the only thing he and Mikey shared.

A locket holding on to the only signs they shared.

Pity, if Mikey would somehow loose his locket in his new home... then there won't be anything that Mikey would use to remember Raph by.

Donnie wipped his tears and was about to walk away.

"It's ok to cry" Leo's voice was slow and gentle.

Donnie froze at the spot, looking at his brother with wide eyes. Had he known that he was standing there?

"It's ok to miss someone Donnie. Come on it, don't just stand there!"

Leo's eyes never left Raph. Yet he kept his connection with Donnie. Donnie slowly slid the door and entered. Sat near Leo in lotus position and studied his big brothers face from the right side as Leo was looking forward unlike Donnie who was sitting perpendicular to Leo .

"I- I miss him"

"I know Donnie!"

"W-what are we gonna do Leo?"

Leo slowly turned his head towards Donnie with a bright smile.

"We'll heal and move forward"

"Reall?"

"Yeah, I'm still alive aren't I?" Leo chuckled slowly.

Donnie let his tears slip more and side hugged Leo while he cried his heart out into Leo's shirt.

"Its ok Donnie. It's gonna be ok... You're gonna be ok!"

"Mhm..."

"I'll help you both get through it, I promise!" Leo said without adding the part 'even if I don't make it'

Leo let his Raph sleep on his lap while he let his little brother cry soundly into his chest while he couldn't bring himself to wonder what he should do. The kept the sharp pain in his heart.

Afterall he didn't deserve to loose the knot in his heart when he was the one that caused the sorrows.

Swallow it all.

Suffer.

Help his family, not himself.

Leo hoped he could forgive himself one day. He hoped Mikey will find the will to forgive him one day.

Until then...he will suffer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellow sweet readers, I'm back with another chapter. I tried to finish this one quickly as possible. I've been posting less lately. Hhehe ... sorry.**

 **So a little note that, this chapter is a time lapse and is Mikey's POV. Enough of my notes, you guys read it and do tell me what you think about the now going sstory and plot twists lolxD I'd like to hear some ideas.**

 **AND, if you're one of the readers that was waiting for Mikey to be ...tortured... I'll just stay quiet.**

 **TMNT**

It feels cold in here.

I don't know if it's ok to ask for a warm blanket from him. I don't want to see his upset face again. It scares me. I think he's always angry with me. I wonder why though. I mean ...it's been 3 years now. He should have gotten used to me. But I guess that not the case, is it?

Wait, has it really been 3 years? No...maybe 4 years...doesn't matter now. I'm here, anyways.

It feels sad in here.

I really am ungrateful huh, kitty? Even though he feeds me and takes care of me, I still fell sad. I guess that's why my family left me. Hehehe, I guess it's a common thing since I feel like it happened once before. I don't remember clearly... but then again...maybe my mind is telling lies. Maybe in not sad. How do you define sad? Do people like down and talk to themselves or their pets when they are sad? Maybe they do it when they are happy. Yeah...that's must be the case.

It feels so lonely in here.

I'm not sad, so why do I feel like my chest hurts everyday. It feels like when you pull a rubber band to it ends and it stretches out and breaks. I'm not lonely though. I have a cat and I have Bradford who takes care of me everyday and feeds me. I even have this locket around my neck.

But...

Who gave it to me? I tried so hard to remember but I...just can't see the face. I only hear voices. I feel ...relaxed when I keep this locket close to my heart. I don't know why. Maybe my papa gave it to me when I was born...but why would they leave me then.

It feels empty in here.

My arm hurts, but it's ok. Bradford said it's for my own good. But he said it's broken. What does that mean ? Broken? Does that mean in not loved? No...he loves me...why would he keep me if he didn't love me. Maybe this is how love is given. I can't really tell since I have no memories of anything. Just blurry pictures in my mind and this locket.

The floor is cold and I want something warm. Will he hug me? I remember being hugged before but I can't tell who it was. The faces are all blank and covered in soot. But I remember being hugged and being kissed on the top of my head...wasn't that love? Or maybe that was a lie. Maybe I'm fooling myself.

It feels so painful in here.

I wanna go outside and play, but Bradford says I have to stay here and train with him. He says i need to grow stronger and ine day I'll be in his day. That sounds nice. That sounds like something warm. But I can't beat Bradford. He's too strong. Last night he broke my arm while teaching me this new move. It was really amazing but it hurt bad and as usual I started crying. And ...he got me to calm down though. He said if I stay still on the ground. It will go away.

I can still hear some voices saying 'don't cry, it's gonna be just ok. I'm here with you'... what are these? I don't get them. I want them to go away. I believe in Bradford, he says people what to hurt me and leave me alone thats why I was replaced two times before this but Bradford saved me. And I'm happy he saved me.

He's always here for me after all.

TMNT

Bradford was lying on the couch, all stretched out and flipping through the channels on the TV infront of him. The messy and numb room had some popcorn and opened chips pack on the ground. Bradford looked at the clock and kept his eyes on it for a good while. The tik tok of the clock felt louder in the room, even when the volume was full. He sat up slowly and dragged his legs down from to couch to ground. Some of the chips broke under his bare foot and the crunch sound was louder than the tik tok. He cringed. He looked at the closed door to his left.

Bradford stood up slowly. He gathered somethings to eat and walked towards towards the room silently.

The door opened with a screaming sound. In the dark empty room he found Mikey lying on his sound arm and shaking in cold. He was still holding on to that locket. Bradford scoffed and walked in.

"How are you doing?"

He always used that soothing sound. He was always gentle and kind with words. Whenever he was teaching Mikey some moves in martial arts, he would use the same voice.

Mikey looked up to him from the ground, sweat pouring down in head because of pain. And shivering from the coldness of the open room and floor. He tried to pull himself up on his sound arm but Bradford stopped him by crouching down and pushing him back gently . He rubbed his palm on the top his head gently.

"How are you doing Mike?" He smiled down at the boy. His brown eyes glowing in the dim light.

"I'm ok...but...I'm c-cold"

"Hmmm...I brought you some food. Eat up!"

He pushed the small infront of him and waited for the boy to eat greedily like he hadn't eaten in a few days. The crunch of the chips echoed in the room. The same chips on which he had stepped on. Crushed under the pressure of his feet.

"Thankyou Brad-"

His voice got cut off when the hand on his pressed a little hard. But the smile on Bradford's face did go away. He slowly stroked Mikey's cheeks.

"Sensei... remember it or else you'll be thrown away again"

Mikey breath got stuck in his throat and made a 'hic' sound. He forced himself not to cry. His sensei always hated it.

"I'm sorry S-sensei"

"It's ok, you know you can trust me right? And not anyone else? They want to hurt you. And throw you away. But it's ok. I'm here... I'll take care of you. Like I did when your family left you twice but I took you in because I love you. And I want you to become a strong fighter"

His soft voice, coating with honey and sprinkled with sugar bits.

He's thumb constantly stroking the boy's cheeks.

"Don't worry. You'r Sensei will do everything. You just have to focus on your training and then one day you'll join my friends. That sounds good right?" Bradford tilted his head to one side innocently while looking down on the boy.

Mikey nodded and smiled painfully.

"That sounds... good and amazing. I'll be a-able to play outside again, right?"

"Ofcourse! That's the only reason I'm keeping you safe here until you're ready to go out side"

TMNT

It had been about 3 years when a heavy bus crashed into the tiny family car from left side. That crash took the lives of the whole family on spot except for a teenager girl and a tiny boy. The weight of the upside down turned car crushed her legs and she couldn't even go anywhere for help. She head soaked in blood and her family lie dead underneath the car. Her little brother, Mondo's, skateboard was cracked and abandoned in the road. Her little sister Mona, her leg was missing and the blood was seeping out like it had been waiting for years to flow out like this. The mother and father were no where to be seen, probably underneath the car completely covered by the broken glasses and sharp metal. But her eyes caught sight of the youngest one who was lying on his face covered in blood. She had to check if he was still alive or not.

'How did this happen anyway?' She wondered. They were just going to New York City to see some friends of their youngest adopted siblings. They were all happy and laughing and then in the next moment the whole family was lying on the group dead. Her black and purple hair sticking on her face with blood and her tears running down. She couldn't do anything and they were on a deserted highway, it would be hours until someone could find them.

But then there was a person walking calmly towards her youngest brother. He checked the kid and turned his head towards her slowly. She couldn't see his face with the pain.

"Hey! PLEASE HELP ME...I-I CAN'T MOVE AN-"

"He's alive ..." he said calmly and got to walk towards her. He crouched down infront of her crushed form.

"...what's your name girl?"

She was caught off guard.

"A-Angel..."

"Well sweetheart...don't worry. I'll take care of him really nicely! And don't worry I'll let your friend know what happened here...somehow"

She couldn't see his face but she could tell that the man was grinning devilishly. The thing she saw was the man's hand covering her eyes and a little force that hit her over her head. Probably the man slammed her head on the ground.

What a pity way to die.

Before she could completely give up to the darkness, she saw the man picking up her Little brother carelessly and walking away like nothing had happened.

The family died on the spot, alone and helpless.

While the Hamato's waited for 2 days to meet their former family member. They were extremely excited but around 11pm they got the news that none of them lived and one of them was taken under recovery by the government so they weren't allowed to see anyone. But they tried...called back on the number, but the location was never told. The person only said that "Mr. Bishop was sent back to his hometown to his family members"

They say stop chasing things that aren't meant for you...

TMNT

Bradford looked at the boy who finished his food silently and rather slowly. He sat in front of the child the whole time, crossed legs and his chin supporting by his palm while his elbow balance the weight on his leg. He had a smile all the time.

"You know you're worthless right?"

The kid looked up slowly and nodded.

"But I still love you..."

Bradford's other hand moved forward and gripped tightly on his cheeks, making him hard to look away or move away from the pain. Bradford yanked him forward.

"...I'll take care of you"

"I-it h-hurts s-sensei..." the boy flinched.

"No...it doesn't. It's all in your mind. I love you the way no one else does. They play around with you..."

"B-but..."

Mikey's little hands moved forward and circled around Bradford wrist to pull them away. Just like the last time when he was young and he bit Bradford on his hand.

The man flinched at the memory, gripping tightly.

"Your going to start your training outside from now on. And you have to stay quiet. If you say so much as one word and make a tiny bit of noice,it's not going to be pretty and Sensei will be mad-"

He pushed the boy's face to the ground forcefully. Mikey's face hit to the ground and tried not to make a sound while his tears rolled down. Bradford pulled him up in his arms and hugged him lightly. Soothed his wild hair.

"- and you know what happens when Sensei gets mad. So be a good boy and listen, ok?"

No words came out of his mouth. He had his mouth shut tightly and was biting down his tongue.

"Shhh, it's ok. You're not alone. I'm here for you"

Somehow these words were familiar to the boy but...it didn't feel the same.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone ^^ how are you all doing. Here's the next chapter. It's short I'm kinda not satisfied ^^' but...didn't want to keep you all waiting for too long.**

 **Btw, thankyou so much for Kastanie for making some SUPER Cute and amazing art for my story tmnt cats. I really loved it. You guys can check it out on davientart under the same name ^^ She's and amazing artist.**

 **And also, Thankyou iftiyan, your review was super hype for me ^^ I'm gald your enjoying the story ^^**

 **Also thankyou to GalaxyWolf2.0 aswell for the sweet words. It helps me motivate for the next chapters ^^**

 **Also, I'm opened up for requests, if you have any idea let me know in the review or PM ^^**

 **Now on with the story;)**

Mikey pushed himself up from the ground. His breath rushed and he was huffing madly. Struggling to rush the air inside of his lungs. He felt like he couldn't breath. But all the heavy weight on his back was gradually taking a toll on him. He was using weights for training, that Bradford had 'forced' him to wear and do push ups. Mikey was still young he wasn't suppose to be under this much pressure. One thing Mikey couldn't understand was that was Bradford was so stuck up on training him and making him strong.

But it doesn't matter, he wouldn't question Bradford. Since Bradford was the only one who took Mikey in when others rejected him...

Or so he was made to believe this lie.

Mikey ignored the thoughts and pushed himself up again with shaky arms and popping sweat. He grinded his teeth and gathered all the strength he could but finally the weigh overpowered and he got crushed between the ground and weight. Dropping down loudly and a painful scream of agony escaping his throat, brought attention of Bradford to him.

"Hey! Did I say you could rest?!:

No reply but whimpers.

"I SAID GET UP!"

He pushed his arms under him once more but couldn't do it. He was simply put of any ounce of energy he had. His eyes went numb due to the pain in his back and arms. He couldn't even pick himself up.

Bradford sighed and walked over to him. He crouched down infront of Mikey with an emotionless face and brushed away Mikey's hair from his face.

"Your hair's all grown up...I wonder why you havn't grown up yet. You're still the same. Weak. " he said politely.

Mikey didn't comment. Infact he didn't even listen. His senses were clouded by the pain.

"Get up now or yo- " before Bradford could finish his sentence his phone rang up. He flipped it open and checked some files. His expressions darkened and he called someone immediately. He still had his other hand on Mikey's head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! I TOLD YOU TO GET ME THE RECENT ONE. HE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THIS ANYMORE. IT'S BEEN FUCKING 4 YEARS-"

Somewhere in the rage of fit that he was throwing, he pulled on to Mikey's hair and pushed his face hard in the rough ground. Crushing it under anger and pressure. The boy squirmed and struggled to get away but the weight and empty energy in his body were of no use. He was an easy target.

Had always been an easy target.

"-I TOLD YOU 1 THING AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO THAT-"

Mikey's eyes started to fill up. He k we he had no one but Bradford. And Bradford said that he loved him. But somehow Mikey's heart didn't believe it. He didn't know why Bradford's love and care was painful. Maybe it was suppose to be this way. But then again, he wouldn't know for sure what love is, since he was never loved. And he had no memories of his past families. All he knew was that he was thrown away again and again until Bradford took him in.

Like is long gone memories, his tears were soaked in the rough ground of the damp and cold dojo of Bradford's house. A whimper escaped his throat, when Bradford once again pulled his hair.

"-Leave it. I'll go handle it myslef. Just come over and keep an eye on the kid..."

He suddenly calmed himself and unconsciously soothed down Mikey's hair. Gently.

Again here he was showing gentleness. Even that hurted too much to say anything.

When Bradford was finished from his call he put away the phone and turned back to Mikey with a smile. He slowly remove the weight from his back. Air rushed into the kid's lungs. He coughed and curled himself into a ball, due to massive pain. Bradford watched him curl into a ball with didn't do anything. He sighed and got up. Walked towards the table of the dojo, that he owned. Picked up an envelope and thrushed it into a leather bag.

"I'll be going out to take care of some things. DON'T leave this room-"

He turned around again. Blinked twice and walked over to Mikey to pull him up on his feet. The kid was shaky, but he managed somehow. He tried to level his breathing. And ignored the pain.

"- and be a good boy. Xever will be here to see if you're now strong enough to join me with the gang. Ok?"

He didn't wait for Mikey to reply and walked towards the door. He stopped for a moment and without turning back he said.

"Spar will be outside, in the junk yard so DON'T dare to make a voice. Or it won't be pretty for anyone of us!"

He shut the door silently with a loud creek and Mikey finally dropped down on his knees, letting out the river of tears that he had been holding on.

"I-it hurts!" He whispered and then immediately shut his mouth with his hand. He knew if he break any rules, he will be thrown away again. So he kept silent and allowed himself to sleep until Xever comes along.

Slowly his eyes closed, cutting off the dim light and embracing the darkness. He laid on the floor with teary eyes and holding on to a locket that he had by who knows who. He only knew that it was the only sign of his past family. He hated it. But didn't know why he kept it.

TMNT

"Casey, look. I don't know what you mean and we have been over this!"

Donnie yelled while walking along the road, on his phone. He didn't want anyone to interfere his work...which was finding a new core processor for his project. But Casey kept bugging him not to go alone anywhere. Well, Casey wasn't the only one. Even Raph bugged him too, always. They always worried about him. Ever since Mikey left their family, Donnie had shut himself in a corner. Not saying much, avoiding everything that faced him. He never shared anything to anyone.

In his class, kids didn't like to talk much to him since he always gave them the cold look. But that never bothered him. He never allowed anyone to come near him.

"Tell Raph, I'll come home a bit late. I gotta find this shit and be done with it, so tell him not to go crazy and I won't be picking his call. So bye!"

Donnie never told things lightly even since their father died. It affected him in a bad way. It took a long time for Leo to gain his trust. Then Mikey entered and left his life, taking the soul existence of his, with him. Even though it had been 4 years since Mikey left them and died, he pushed himself into loneliness. Not anyone to approach him. Fearing that he wasn't strong enough to take another hit from outside.

"Seriously they should mind their own business..." Donnie murmured under his breath after cutting the call. His eyes fixed on the black scene of his phone. He could see his own reflection. Dark circles were dancing under his eyes. His glasses frame didn't do much to hide the tiredness of his eyes. He walked calmly, didn't know why was he looking at himself in the black screen.

'Why?'

He questioned himself as he walked pass an abandoned park and some China town stores. Trying to read the expression on his face.

Empty.

'Pathet-'

He was going to say to himself, As he passed the park when he heard some grunting sounds and powerful blows. Before he could look up to see the source, someone crashed into him hard. It wasn't really hard for him. It felt like a light push but the person fell to the ground with a flop.

Someone interrupted his thoughts...

Donnie blinked and looked down at the source. He blinked twice, confused st what he was thinking a moment ago. It was unusual for things to just slip from Donnie's mind.

"Uff..."

Childish voice, the kid has long messy hair in blond, he was skinny...weirdly skinny and dirty. His eyes dull blue and he had freckles. He pulled himself up but failed, maybe he had his ankle sprained in the crash. Donnie ignored all the feelings that his mind was pulling. He blinked again stooped down to pull the kid on his feet.

Donnie wrapped his hand around the kid's arm and almost pulled back when he felt that the kid was seriously weak. He ignored that feeling. Why would he feel sorry for a random kid on street, even if the kid had some similarities to someone he knew once.

It was his feelings that caused everything in the first place. If only he hadn't felt sorry for the baby that was left to rot in a building seven years ago, he wouldn't have been suffering like this. Hating himself every single day.

Donnie pulled him up easily and dusted off his clothes gently.

"Be careful..."

The kid nodded and ran pass him quickly. Almost at a speed that surprised Donnie. It was amazing how fast the kid was,even when his ankle was sprained.

'He's fast...'

Donnie turned away looked at his phone in his hand again.

'What was I thinking again?'

He decided not to dwell with it and walked into a shop to buy his stuff. He found his desired stuff quiet easily an didn't even take him much time. But he didn't want to go home just yet. It had been a routine now. Ever since Mikey left them, donnie changed himself. He became alittle dark on the inside. Enjoyed his own company more than anything.

He hated how he was stolen from the title of 'Mikey's big brother'. It felt empty. And he was sure even though Raph had him as a little brother, he was still missing a space. Leo was another case, he had picked himself up better than Raph and Donnie. Donnie couldn't figure out how, since Leo was practically attached to him.

If there's one thing that hurts too much...

That's a child taken away from it's mother.

And to Leo, all of his little brothers were like his sons. He was more of a mother to Mikey, and father towards Donnie and Raph.

Donnie sighed as he stepped outside the store and decided to sit alone in the park. He watched people pass by him as he sat on the bench, staring at the nothingness infront of him. He took a moment of his day and reminded himself of the day how his actions caused everything and every feeling that he felt today.

If only he had minded his own business and not sneaked up on Slash and not lied to Leo. Then Leo wouldn't have been accused for being careless about his duties. And Mikey wouldn't have been taken away from them in the first place. Then Mikey would still have probably been alive and living with them.

Mikey was just another kid with bad luck, he would tell himself in the starting but then soon found himself at home at the statement 'I'm the real unlucky one'

Donnie had shut his mouth. He never shared his opinion after that. He let Raph dragged him and take decisions for him in most cases. He couldn't help but hate himself. Donnie looked up at the sky.

'I hope you're ok up in the skies now...'

His train of thoughts were broken again when his attention was diverted to a person struggling...more like forcing. The man was pulling a kid along him,, who was clearly struggling and didn't want to go anywhere.

Donnie's eyes widened as he noticed that it was the same kid from before, that bumped into him. A surge of Deja Vu went through him. He reminded himself not to get involved and not to ruin another life by getting involved with it. Donnie watched as the man punched the kid on his face. A gasp left Donnie's mouth at the sight. Anger filled into him. He wanted to go and beat the man up but didn't move.

'DON'T DO IT DONNIE. DON'T DO IT DONNIE. DON'T DO IT DONNIE'

He repeated over and over in his mind. What Donnie found surprising was that the kid didn't cry out for help and they were in the open. Maybe this person was his family or something.

Quite rough for a family...

After taking another blow from the man. The kid show how managed to kick the man hard on his thigh and he actually looked happy but he didn't run away from the man.

'Yup it's someone the kid knows. No need to help him. Otherwise he would have ran away' Donnie figured.

Donnie couldn't see the man but all he could see was that the guy had shredded jeans jacket and was tall with dark skin. Before Donnie would observe more, his phone rang up.

It was Raph.

Donnie let his breath out, when he noticed that he had been holding it. He didn't pick the phone. No need was felt. He simply got up and turned away from the park. Looked back one last time at the kid, who's eyes shown I'm the light. The messy blond hair in every direction swung in the air.

The kid's determined eyes meet Donnie's for a brief second but the contact was cut off when the man stood infront of him, probably to beat him up again. A slight pain in Donnie's heart was felt by him. But he ignored. It wasn't his business. Donnie knew he was ignoring...

Ignoring his own words,

Ignoring his own thoughts,

Ignoring his own feelings,

Ignoring the look that the kid just had in his eyes.

Ignoring the sign of help.

He walked away...leaving the kid with the man.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the new chapter. I'm really sorry it's much shorter than I've ever written before. I actually lost the file of my finished chapter and I had to write it down again :(**

 **Anyways, here you go ^^ enjoy.**

I kept walking forward as Raph kept talking on the phone with me. I really hate it when he does that. I'm not a kid anymore and this isn't even anything new.

"Donnie come on, it's really late!"

I sighed. Looking around casually as usual. I like walking alone and going home late after school. It's like it calms my mind. Sometimes I need this alone time ...well...mostly I NEED this alone time.

"Yeah I'll be back after an hour-"

"It's already 2 hours late. How long is this gonna go?"

"I'm not a kid and untill I'm done it's the same old stuff!"

"But-"

"I need to go find some stuff and work alone. I'll see ya later "

"...just be careful Don!"

I ended the call and rolled my eyes. Geez, he even knows where I am still he's acting like Leo. Nothing surprising about that aswell.

I looked up at the clear sky. It's about 5.30 PM. The sky looks blue without any clouds to it. It's empty.

Like me.

I wonder what happened to the kid from two days ago. He was getting beaten up by his own friend or family member or what ever the heck. The man didn't really look like his family member or anyone who was related by blood. Their appearance was hugely different from each other.

I still remember those eyes of his,Baby blue... like he had some magical lights lit behind his eyes. But those bright eyes weren't really happy. I could tell they were hiding something.

'But why am I being so curious about it. It's none of my business anyway'

Looking around I notice the same software shop where I usually buy my software parts for my projects. This shop always satisfies my thirst for the stuff I usually look for. I love coming here and then sitting alone in the park.

Walking inside, it didn't take long for me to spot some parts for my laptop. I walked out and bought a can of soda from the vending machine which was outside the shop.

" I wonder when Leo's come back home"

I whispered to myslef,as I went to sit on the bench in the park. It's normal for me to talk to myself. I've been doing it every since Mikey left. It calms my nerves. I need to keep reminding myself of how much of a cursed person I am.

A person who only ruins lives.

A person who should really d-

My trail of thoughts were broken as I heard faint whimpers. I looked around putting my unopened can of soda to side. The wind wasn't that harsh to if someone was crying I'd probably hear it again.

"Wait-what was I thinking again?"

This is the second time that mind can't remember what I was saying. What was the sentence that was left unfinished. Last time it happened when that kid crashed into me two days ago. And now again.

I ignored the odd feeling and tried to relax my mind with my usual soft loath thoughts when I heard the whining again, this time a little louder.

Don't know why but my legs worked on their own. I got up abruptly and looked around. I could feel my heart pounding. A part of me was annoyed at my current situation while other part of my just wanted to know what the situation was.

As I took a few steps forward I saw the same boy. The one with the blue eyes and skinny body, messy hair. He was on the ground trying to cover his head from the blows that he was receiving from the other person. If I remember correctly, this isn't the same guy that I saw two days ago. The last one had dark skin and had curly afro hair. This one seems rather built.

I don't know why the kid isn't saying anything. He can atleast tell the jerk to stop. All he's doing is lying on the ground curled up in a ball and sobbing. For some reason I want to kick that guy in the face.

"Get up Micheal! It's not over yet!"

I heard him say. I looked around and I know it's foolish to expect someone to come and help him in an abandoned park but I still looked around hastily. Every nerve in my body was pulsing.

I hated it.

I was getting the same feeling.

The same feelings when I first heard Mikey crying in an abandoned building.

I hate it.

I can't afford to go back.

I can't afford to repeat the same mistake.

I closed my fists tightly, trying to tell myself not to get involved in it. But suddenly the man kicked the kid right on his face and I could see the splashed of blood that flew and painted on the grass artistically .

It was ugly.

I almost gagged.

"You're really pathetic boy! Don't know why boss even bothers with you!"

For a moment there was nothing. Complete silence in the surrounding and then a soft whimper came followed by a cough which was damp. I couldn't see his face properly since the man was standing infront of him but I could tell that he coughed up some blood judging by the sound of that cough.

I don't want to take the risk. It will ruin another life. It will like the old times. I just want to turn away and not look back.

I silently took a step back without turning but God damnit, I could finally see his face now due to the shift of my position. It definitely feels like the last time. How Mikey was lying on the room crying for help.

It's the same here, the kid is lying on the ground covered in blood and tears. He's not saying a word but I know the meaning of those tears somehow.

Will it be the same if I help him?

Will his life be ruined if I do something?

I stood there like an idiot looking at the bloody face of the child. I don't know why my body isn't obeying me. My eyes are fixed on his face. I want to run away before this goes any further.

Damn my luck, he opened his teary eyes and it's like he knew I was here. His eyes are directly gazing into mine.

"GET UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

The man kicked him over and over. I can tell when he's down he's gonna have alot of cracked bones or broken skin. His eyes closed again as the force connected with him.

The next time I knew my hand went inside my pants pocket and I pulled the steel pocket staff. I pressed the lock and it retreated go its original size. I hate what I'm about to do. But one things for sure.

It won't be like the last time.

This time...

Leo's not here to make the decision.

I'll make the decision.

I stepped forward. Spinning my Steel staff with accuracy and speed to gain momentum. I struck the guy right on his head and surprisingly in the 1st shot he's down. Unconscious on the spot.

"That's gonna leave a mark!" I whispered to myself.

I pressed the staff between both my hands and collapsed the portable metal to it's tiny size. I was still looking at the guy and trying to calm my nerves when my thoughts was brought back to the kid with his light whimpers. He was still curled up in a ball and shaking.

I placed a hand on his head lightly.

"Are you ok?"

No answer. I got nothing but crying voice.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch 18 is here ^^**

 **I got another idea for a multi chapter story but I don't know if I should start it or first finish this one ;^; I'm confused ;(**

 **Anyways on with the story ^^**

 **Edit: I'm really sorry I didn't check when I was posting the new chapter and accidentally re posted ch 8 ^^' . Clumsy mistake. Thankyou to the guest for notifying that ^^**

 **...**

"Are you ok?"

Donnie asked the crying limp form infront of him. He looked around and saw no one, as usually it was, since it was an abandoned park. He looked down again and resisted the urge to help the boy sit up. His hand was almost shaking and was flinching back and forth in confusion.

The boy tried to cry as silently as possible but the pain in his body must have been immense that he couldn't stop shaking like a leaf on tree in winter wind. He boy didn't look up at all.

"Hey? It's ok. Stop crying!"

Donnie said to the kid and in mind he repeated that he won't cross the line and repeat what Leo did. He wouldn't take the kid home with him. He reminded himself that he would just check if the kid is ok or not and then he'll be on his way.

"That person won't hurt you now. I promise..."

The kid hitched a breath and went stiff. His face still hidden in his arms as he let out tears silently. A happy flower bloomed in Donnie's chest at the response.

"... I'll protect you, I promise!"

The moment those words left Donnie's mouth, his own mind went blank. He couldn't figure out why he said those words. Was it natural? Or was something controlling him? Did he real mean it?

Donnie froze at his spot as he wished he could take the words back. He didn't want to say it. A part of him logically replied that it was possible that he responded solely on the bases of kindness and empathy to the little one. Was it really just because his heart wanted to say it and the feeling took over his own existence?

"Was this how Leo felt?" Donnie whispered to himself as his eyes widened. His heart raced as he realised how overwhelmed with emotions and conflicted Leo was at the time when he had decided to help Mikey.

Or was it because the kid reminded Donnie of someone?

Either ways it was the same result.

Overwhelmed with the emotions.

Donnie looked at his own hand that was still half way towards the kid, stuck in mid air. He couldn't figure out was his hand was shaking. It was unnoticeable but it was still there. Donnie eyes focused on the figure past his hand and he saw large blue eyes dripped with crystal tears shining in the light of the sun.

 _'How long has he been looking at me?' Donnie asked himself. He didn't notice when the kid had raised his head_.

The boy was supporting himself on his elbows and looking up at Donnie. He was shaking. Probably in pain or weakness. His tears were still watering the grass underneath him as they slipped away from the eyes.

Donnie's heart skipped a beat. Seeing a broken soul infront of him. And all this time he thought he was dead inside after the news of his little brother's death.

' _Why am I so emotional all of the sudden?'_

 _'At all this NOW I decided to open the bags of feelings?'_

' _This is utterly irrelevant_ '

Donnie questioned himself as he allowed himself to slip into the blue shiny eyes.

He was still lost in thoughts when a whimper broke his chain of mind. Donnie blinked and moved forward. He gently pulled the boy up and helped him sit straight. The boy hissed a few times when the movement pinched his painful spots but he accepted the help from the stranger.

The boy wiped his tears and looked at the limp unconscious body lying on the ground a few steps away from them. He turned his head towards Donnie with wide eyes in surprise. Almost like he was afraid of something.

Donnie took the hind and swiftly backed up a few inches to ensure that he wasn't of any dangerous kind.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you..."

Donnie slightly held his hands up in surrender. The boy kept looking at Donnie with wide eyes and didn't say a word.

"Hold on a second here ok? I'll be right back..."

Just as Donnie stood up infront of the boy. His blue eyes watched with fear as the tall youngster loomed over him and turned around to walk away. Only a whimper escaped his throat but Donnie ignored it.

He came back with his bag pack and the unopened soda can that he was about to drink a little while ago when he spotted the man and the kid again.

He slowly crouched down infront of him and sat infront of the kid. Donnie nervously scratched his head and wasn't sure if it was ok to start a conversation. He pushed the can of soda infront of the kid who's half focus was on the unconscious man.

"Are you afraid that he might hurt you?"

The boy's full attention went back to Donnie. He didn't say a word.

"Don't worry...he's not getting up any time sooner!"

The boy looked at the man and then looked at Donnie. He simply nodded, unnoticeably and examined the can that was infront of him. He slowly reached for it and picked it up. He looked at the can from several directions like it was some kind of an alien object.

' _Why is he so curious about a soda can? Is he checking of I've drugged it? But...the can's closed...Or this the 1st time that he's seeing a soda can?'_

Donnie questioned himself as he observed the boy. He looked so small and fragile and innocent. Why would someone hurt the kid anyway?

Maybe he was a thief?

 _'No...otherwise the can wouldn't be a new thing for him' Donnie answered to himself._

"You need to pull the ring type thingy to open it..."

The boy blinked and found the tin ring that was on the top of the can. His eyes shone with delight for a second but then saddened when he couldn't figure out how to open the lid. His lower lip sticking out and trembling like a baby. He looked so frustrated.

Donnie's mind went back into the past and recalled the event when he used to teach Mikey how to hold a pencil and Mikey would made the same face whenever he couldn't succeed in it. The boy was almost like as if he was Mikey.

But, he died in the car crash...

"Here let me help you!"

Donnie took the can and opened it. The can gave out a satisfying pop and hiss noise. The boy almost gasped in joy when it happened. He looked at Donnie with surprised eyes and gave a small smile.

Donnie held back his smile that was threatening to show up. He handed the can back to the boy. The boy slowly reached for the can and took it from Donnie's large hand.

The boy took a small sip of the soda and grinned madly from ear to ear, confirming Donnie's suspension that it was the boy's first time tasting a soda.

"Where are you from?"

The boy's head snapped at the question. He looked bewildered. Like he himself didn't know where he was. He looked around restlessly with small whimpers. Donnie narrowed his eyes in suspicious.

' _Does he not know where he is? Let's try to ask him something else'_

"Is that guy your relative?" Donnie pointed towards the unconscious man.

The boy followed Donnie's finger and his eyes landed on the man. He shook his head but didn't say a word. The response somehow shocked Donnie. He had assumed that the guy must have been a friend or someone the boy knew.

"D-do you know him at all?"

The boy nodded calmly, surprising Donnie once again. He watched the boy taking another sip.

 _'Ok so that explains the beating...the guy knows the kid... but still why was he beating him?'_

"Why was he hurting you?"

The boy's eyes landed on his lap and the soda can lowered slowly but he didn't answer.

"Are you mute?"

The boy shook his head unnoticeably. Donnie took his glasses off and took a deep breath. He was getting annoyed by the fact that the whole conversation was just one sided.

"So I'm assuming that you're told not to talk at all! Am I right?"

The boy looked up instantly with numb eyes like he was thankfull to Donnie that he understood him. His grip on the can tightened and slightly crumpled underneath his fingers. That didn't go unnoticed by Donnie's eyes.

"Hm, I knew it... so where are your parents?"

Silent fell heavily on them. The boy didn't whimper at all. His shaking numb eyes fixed at a dead point on Donnie's face like he was in a trance. His mouth opened but no words came out. The wind blew heavily underneath the kid's hair and waved the wind blond hair in all direction.

"A-are yo-"

"They threw me away..." The boy's voice came out as a whisper. Hard to notice under the heavy loud wind. But Donnie barely caught his words.

"What?" Donnie was stunned. Was this a sick joke?

"They threw me away..." the boy's voice was low and cold.

It was empty.

Just like Donnie.

Donnie sat there like a statue infront of the boy and allowed his mind to swallow the information. He tried to connect all the chains together but somehow he didn't know why he wanted to just sit there and keep the kid infront of his sight.

He watched the boy carefully as he nervously plucked on the grass while his eyes were fixed in the unconscious man. Maybe he was afraid of something. Donnie noticed how the boy was swaying to and fro in fear.

"What's your name?" Donnie asked gently.

The boy stopped and looked down at the torn grass blades in his hand. He couldn't answer that. He had already spoken once and if Xever figured it out and told Bradford then Mikey would surely be in one hell of a trouble.

Donnie wondered why he was waiting for the man. Couldn't he just run to his home. Didn't he know the way back to his home?

And ironically Mikey didn't know the way back to his home. He wasn't even allowed to go to school. He was trapped in a cage like a rat.

"Don't worry, I won't leave untill he comes back to his senses-"

Donnie instantly heard a soft gasp from the boy.

"- He won't know it was me. I'll be gone until he comes back to his senses on 100%"

Mikey simply nodded and said nothing.

"How old are you?"

The boy looked confused. Donnie's hurt cracked for some reason. He wanted to badly the people that the kid was living with. But he vowed not to repeat the same mistake as Leo. Thus he pushed his feelings aside.

Donnie remained there and waited patiently for the man to gain his senses back. He wondered how gard he had hit the guy on his head. A part if him was happy though.

The boy had fallen asleep at some point but Donnie didn't leave his side untill he was sure that the guy was coming back to his senses. Once he noticed that the guy was starting to stir a little, he woke up Mikey gently.

"Listen to me carefully, as far as I see he'll probably ask you what happened. Don't worry I'll be right in the corner just in case but you have to tell him that you knocked him out and then you waited for him ... ok?"

The boy looked scared to death. His eyes kept shifting between the squirming man and Donnie.

"It's ok...I'll protect you of something happens!"

The boy nodded, nervously and turned back to the man, shaking. He looked back one last time to Donnie.

"Mike..."

He whispered and turned away. Donnie smiled for an unknown reason.

"Mike huh?" But reminded himself not to repeat the mistakes that Leo did.

"See you later Mike ..."


	19. Chapter 19

Raph was stalling to and fro in agitation and worry. Donnie wasn't home yet and it had been almost 8pm now which was way pass his usual late time. He called him a few times but Donnie said he was on his way. Raph didn't want want to admit it but he was worried sick. He might not show it too often to his big brother but this soft and loving side side was not new to the Donnie.

Raph picked up his phone and dialled Leo's number. He stopped for a moment and looked up to the wall clock. His eyes followed the arms of the clock as they moved further. His ears were focused on the door and his eyes fixed on the clock. His mind trying to calm himself and trying to prevent himself from thinking too extreme

Brain focused on something else.

He watched the arms of the clock pass each digit. As the minute arm passed the digit '5' Raph heard a creek in the front door. His tore away from the clocks and he turned around with lightening speed, mobile phone still pressed against his ear. He could hear faint steps and his name being called from a distance.

He took a step forward but stopped immediately when Donnie appeared infront of him. Raph's blazing green eyes scanned Donnie from head to toe in a split second. He didn't find anything abnormal. Not even a scratch on his little brother.

Donnie fixed his glasses and cleared his throat loudly.

"I'm home..." Donnie said to Raph who stood frozen in the middle of the kitchen.

Raph couldn't think of the last time when Donnie had announced his arrival in home. It was probably back when Mikey was living with them.

Raph remembered why they would do it.

It still felt like yesterday.

He and Donnie would Slam the door open and announce their arrival so Mikey would come up to them toddling his way and brighten their dark days or to be showered by the toddlers love. Mikey would always crawl up to the door and smile from ear to ear upon his big brother's arrival. They would pick him up and play until the young one would go to sleep.

Raph kept silent and his throat went dry as Donnie's words reached his ears. The instant flash back slammed into his chest like a truck.

"Who are you talking to?" Donnie asked as he looked into his big brother's eyes.

"Huh?"

Donnie blinked and the corner of his lips lifted up in a short smile.

"Someone's on the phone.I can hear them calling your name!"

That's when Raph noticed that he had his phone on his ear and Leo had apparently picked it up while Raph was drowning in his memories. Leo, on the other side of the call, was trying to gain Raph's attention.

"Well, I'll be in my room doing my stuff if you need me!"

Raph watched Donnie walk away without waiting for Raph's response.

Suddenly Raph snapped back to reality when he heard Leo yelling his name from the other side of the call.

"I'm here. I'm here. Damn it! No need to yell so loudly!"

"What was it that needed?"

"Nothing...Don's back home now, so-"

"Something happened to Donnie? Is he ok?"

"He's fine..he was just late..."

"Isn't he always?"

"More than usual this time...but...he looked change..."

"What do you mean Raph?"

"Like he didn't throw his backpack like usual and he actually said he's home. He looked kinda less tired to me..."

"Isn't that a good thing? Besides-"

" No you idiot, I meant something really happened. Otherwise he would be gloomy like always and try to pretend that everything's ok..."

"Sounds like you" Leo murmured.

"What did you say?" Raph raised his voice.

"Nothing...look bro, I gotta go. I have a meeting and I'm kind-"

"When are coming home?"

The instant these words escaped Raph's mouth, he was greeted with death silence from the other side. It was really a common question for Leo now but somehow Leo couldn't get comfortable with it, no matter how much he tried.

"...probably late..." Leo's voice was low.

"See ya later then... I guess"

"Raph, if you need anything just ca-"

But before Leo could finish his sentence Raph ended the call and thrushed the phone back into his Jean's pocket.

He ran his fingers through his hair.

He knew exactly what "late" meant in Leo's words.

He decided not to think too hard. It had been about 2 years now so why bother with it.

Raph walked up the stairs silently and entered Donnie's room. The door was open...

Usually it was closed and Raph would hear hammering noises but it was silent. Raph's eyes scanned the room and he found Donnie sitting on the other side of the bed with his back towards Raph looking at something in his hands.

Raph's eyes narrowed.

He walked in silently and slowly, not to startle his little brother.

"What's up bro?" Raph said trying to keep his voice as casual as possible.

Donnie turned his head around to look at his brother. His face shining with the reflection of light from the sunset that was entering through the window.

"Nothing...just sitting around..."

Raph's lips opened for a second to respond but closed when his eyes dropped down to his little brother's hand. In his hand, he was holding his retractable steel bow staff. The steel bristled in the light, must like Donnie's glasses and his calm expression.

Raph couldn't think of a possible reason why his little brother was holding onto the staff. Had something happen? Like a fight? What was on his mind?

"Something wrong with it Donnie?"

Donnie smiled.

A genuine smile.

After 4 years this was the 1st time Raph had seen him smile genuinely. Raph wanted to cry. All these years him nd Leo tried to pull Donnie out of his shell of misery but never succeeded.

And here apparently Donnie had finally pulled himself out without their help.

"Nothing's wrong Raph. I was thinking maybe..."

Raph sat beside Donnie on his bed, sinking the mattress under his weight.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind"

Donnie turned his head away but his eyes showed determination. The same look that Raph had when Donnie entered their lives.

Then suddenly Raph's eyes popped open.

"You're still smiling...Don't tell me you're in love with some chick!"

Donnie's smile dropped and his head snapped towards Raph with a clear blush across his face.

"Are you crazy? There's nothing like that!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!'

"Hahhah don't be upset. I was just joking. Calm down Einstein!"

Raph patted Donnie's head and grinned like an idiot. Silently he hoped that what ever the reason was behind Donnie's smile, it would stay forever.

"Hey Raph..."

"Hm?"

"Can we like...start training again?"

"..." Raph's hand remained still on Donnie's head like he was frozen.

"I was wondering if you could teach me some new stuff in Martial arts..."

"..."

"I'm really wanna know about some new tricks and plus you're kinda kinda good at hand to hand combat skills and I w-"

"Is someone bullying you?"

"What?"

"Don, IS. SOMEONE. BULLYING. YOU?"

"I swear that's not the case..."

"Then why would you ask about it? When you hate fighting?"

Donnie's eyes turned soft at the question. It's true. He had always hated fighting and violence. But it was a fact that their father had always taught them how to fight so that they could protect themselves in the time of need. After their father's death, Leo had picked up the training from where his father had left. But then Mikey joined and Leo had no time to do so. So Donnie gave in.

"It's actually ... I really wanted to learn some new stuff. Trust me Raph..."

Raph's hand slipped down from Donnie's head and rested on his shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Don?"

"That's why I told you this and not Leo, even though he's better than you...but I- "

"Ok that's insulting!" Raph got up and turned around on my to be stopped by a giggling Don who lashed on to Raph's arm.

"Ok ok I'm sorry. I was just kidding!"

"Sure you were!" Raph said in a bored tone and flopped back onto the bed.

Both brothers sat in quiet when Donnie felt Raph shifting in his place.

"Don, if you need any backup...I-"

"Thanks bro but I don't need that kind of help... I can do it..."

The last part Don's statement felt like he was trying to convince himself rather than Raph. But the statement help determination.

Donnie looked at setting sun rays and made up him mind.

'I can definitely do it!'

Tmnt

Xever walked slowly along the footpath, his hand rubbing the sore spot on his head. It was definitely a bad bruise and a concussion. His steps would wobble now and then but he kept moving forward.

Grumping some curse words every now and then. Couldn't figure out how the boy had managed to knock him off.

"How the hell did you do it? Huh?" His voice dropped in venom. The boy toddled small steps behind the man and didn't dare to speak.

How could he explain it? How was he supposed to tell that a young random guy knocked Xever out of his misery when he was busy beating the life out of him.

"Y-you had a-a l-lot of o-ope-open space..." his voice so low.

Mikey had alot of bruises and fresh wounds but he kept moving forward. His eyes low towards the ground. He didn't notice when Xever had stopped in the middle and he bumped into him. Mikey rubbed his nose and looked up.

He looked around and saw that they had reached home. Mikey blinked and suddenly he felt pain on the back of his head when Xever pulled a bunch of hair in the nip of his neck. Xever crouched down to Mikey's level, like he was trying to detect the lies.

He screamed loudly and reflexes took over him. He punched Xever hard on the side of his face. Xever almost lost his balance and tripped but he composed himself

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Mikey spoke loudly with anger filled in his voice. Had it been Bradford, Mikey wouldn't have dared to so much as take a step.

Xever eyes him and turned towards the door opening it and then entered leaving the boy behind.

Tmnt

"You really went all out on the kid Xever...! Bradford was wrapping Mikey's injuries with clean gauze. Mikey sat perfectly still. He didn't look like he was breathing.

"Huh..." Xever flinched and turned away. He had always hated the boy.

"I'm really happy to see that your training is paying off Michael!"

The boy looked up for a second in admiration.

For a second he felt happy.

For a second he felt those words were real.

Bradford's hand gently left from their previous position and slowly reached up to wrap around Mikey.

The boy's breath stuck in his throat. He thought he was in trouble. He closed his eyes and waited for the outcome but he felt that he was wrapped in Bradford's arms. In a warm hug.

"You did good!"

Bradford's hand soothed the wild blond hair.

"I expect more from you. Once your done here then you can join me and my friends..."

"You know how much I love you and the other people hate you, right Micheal?"

Mikey blinked, looked pass Bradford's shoulder and saw the hateful look in Xever's eye. He closed his eyes, blocking the images of Xever from his sight.

Bradford was right.

People hated him and considered him nothing.

That's why they threw him away from their lives.

Xever watched silently for a moment and then smirked.

"Hey Brad...your boy spoke outside when you told him not to!"

A moment passed and there was silence. Mikey eyes had snapped open. He remembered that Bradford clearly told him to speak a word no matter what happened. He felt Bradford slowly pull away from the hug.

"I- I - no I- Di-Didn't -"

He couldn't even speak properly. His heart was up to his throat. His brain imagining 1000 of possible punishments from Bradford.

Bradford smiled.

"Did I say you could talk right now?" He spoke softly.

Mike held his breath. He screwed up.

"He's lying Brad-"

"I know. I heard him outside the house..." Brad stroked Mike's bruised cheek softly.

Tears starting forming in the corner of his eyes. He was afraid. He didn't want more pain. He wanted none.

His mouth opened automatically to say something but couldn't...

Bradford slammed his face on the ground roughly, applied pressure. Almost like trying to pop open his skull. Mikey squirmed and screamed in pain. He kicked but no use. He was tired.

He could have bet that Xever was enjoying it. If only he had his eyes opened.

"I told you not to disobey me" Bradford said softly.

"Bad boys should be punished, you know that right?"

The only response that came from Mikey was muffled screams and choking noice.

He wished he had the same strength as the guy that saved him earlier in the park.

But miracles don't happen every time.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Marry Christmas to all of you ^^ I hope you guys are enjoying the holidays.**_

 _ **Here's a new chapter of the story ;) a Christmas gift lol XD**_

 _ **ok so, I wanted to clear out that the 1st half of the story is taking place in present while the second half is the past. If you wanna read if from second half first, it's totally fine since it will eventually come back to present.**_

 _ **Happy reading ^^**_

My whole body hurts. It's been about 2 hours and still I can't seem to even out my breathing. My back, cold. The hard floor scratching my back. I don't like this. I don't know how long of this I can take.

Even my lungs hurt from breathing this much. I'm hungry...

Come to think of it when was the last time I ate something?

I turned my head to the left side and it's about 3:14 pm. I don't know what day it is today but I can tell that guy with the glasses is gonna be there like always.

Bradford usually allows outside training after every two days. And everytime...that guy helps me out.

What was this name?

Donnie?

Don?

I closed my eyes, it's weird how I can't remember his name even though he's helped me every single time. Last he knocked down Xever again and taught me a few cool and easy tricks. He never leaves until Xever is ready to get up.

But when I used those moves in a spar match with Sensei...he didn't like them at all. He didn't want me to use them. He asked me where had I learned them but I couldn't tell him about that guy. Otherwise Sensei wouldn't let me go outside again. And ...

I wanna know more about him.

I'm tired. Our sparing match was brutal. No matter how many times I try or how much energy I use, I still get beaten up. My arms hurt and left leg is numb. I can't feel it atall. But, I'll be going out again. And I know he's gonna be at the park again.

I can't wait.

I know I'm smiling right now at the thought of him. But I can't help it.

My Sensei loves me too. I know that but...

I see no difference in the way he raises his hands at me.

There's no difference, when he's loving me or training me. They both...hurt. I don't get it. He's loves me but it hurts. Why? And I don't understand why Don's hands don't hurt me. He teaches me stuff too, but it never hurts when he does it.

Sensei says that people want to take advantage of me. They want to use me. But why would they want to? I'm useless, just like Sensei said. Maybe Don's using me too. Using kind act like theaching me stuffs... but Sensei is doing the same. He teaches me stuff too.

And it hurts.

Sensei trains me.

Don trains me too.

Sensei saves me from people.

Don save me from beating too.

The difference is pain...

I closed me eyes. I don't think I have any strength left to even think. I want to sleep. And eat something.

 _ **Tmnt**_

The last time when Mikey was out with Xever, he was again getting his butt kicked. Donnie as usual sneaked up on Xever and knocked him out. Mikey had strict orders not to say a word and when the last time he spoke...things did not go so well. He ended up having stitches on his shoulder and head, that day.

Donnie as usual, worked patiently and didn't say a word. He didn't want the kid to startle away. He quietly sat down infront of the boy with his mini first aid kit and didn't move. This was his 3rd time saving the boy and knocking down Xever. Donnie wondered how thick Xever's skull was. He bet that there was a huge nasty bruise under the man's afro.

Donnie smiled to himself at the thought. But his eyes fixed at the boy. Raph didn't know what he was up to, so he usually tried his best to get things done quickly.

Mikey sat with his legs stretched out infront of him and he was facing Donnie. Sobbing and rubbing his eyes furiously. Donnie could tell that they were angry tears. But what for?

"Um...what's the matter? You're safe now. I can guarantee it!" Donnie said softly.

Mikey didn't answer him. Donnie knew why, he knew that the boy probably wasn't comfortable or something else. Don never went too deep with the explaining and information because he was afraid of repeating the same mistakes that his oldest brother had committed in the past.

Donnie just wanted the boy to be safe on his own.

Nothing more...

"I need to put some cream on that bruise. It will help with the pain..."

Mikey shook his head. He didn't want Don to treat him.

"Why? Doesn't it hurt?"

Mikey let out a loud sob. Donnie blinked and sighed.

"I got some gummy bears..."

Mikey looked up. Gummy bears? Where had he heard that?

"...you can have them if you let me treat you!"

Mikey saw Donnie reaching into his backpack and pulling out a small packet of gummy bears. He handed it to Mikey, who instantly forgot about his tears and took the packet. He inspected it like it was some kind of extraordinary thing.

Donnie smiled and took the opportunity. The boy was distracted and Don got a chance to apply some of the ointment on his injury.

When he pulled back, he took the pack from Mikey and opened the pack. Giving Mikey some of the candy. Who ate it curiously and his eyes brightened up like sun.

Don found it adorable.

"I'm still mad ..." The boy's voice was low and rasped like he was having struggle talking.

Don ignored the worry felling and straightened up.

"Why?"

"I couldn't do anything even when you taught me some moves last time and-"

"Woah, hold up. It was only a few hours practice and no ones this talented to master martial arts in a few hours. It takes alot of years and patience..."

"Sounds like I'll be eating some punches for a long time..."

Donnie didn't comment anything on that. He had already tried asking why the boy was training so hard for but he got no response. They both shared only a minimum conversation.

"Well... I guess I better teach you a new defensive move before your ...relative...wakes up"

Mikey looked at Xever's body. He cringed at the thought that someone like was his relative. Or was he? He never asked Bradford anything about Xever that who he was or where did he come from. All he knew that Xever wasn't blood related and was one hell of a jerk to him.

Mikey slowly got up on his feet trying not to cause any pain in his wounds. He once again stood in horse stance infront of Donnie like he did in last meeting.

Funny how Mikey trusted the new guy without a second thought and he would think twice before confronting Bradford, who had actually given him a home.

Strange how sometimes things aren't what they seem.

Donnie smiled mentally, he was impressed at how the young boy was so strong even at a young age. Donnie thought he might actually be a challenge to him if the boy was given some space. But he decided not to dwell with the thinking.

After about 20 minutes, Donnie was feeling frustrated at the boy who couldn't seem to grasp his kata position. His hand wasn't in the right place.

The boy had a pouty face in annoyance. He was struggling to make it right but couldn't seem to figure it out.

Don sighed. He moved forward again. How many times was he going to direct again?

Donnie thought maybe Leo felt the same annoyance or frustration when he taught Raph and him, back in the old days after their father's death.

"Ok you're still not doing it right. Lemme help you with that..."

Donnie waited for Any type of denial response from the kid but was satisfied when he found none. He came infront of him . The height difference between them made Don look like a giant. Mikey gulped up his saliva but remained calmed.

Donnie raised both his hands and gently took hold of Mikey's. The soft gentle touch, unlike his Sensei's was different.

Mikey felt a surge of lightning pass through him. He sucked his breath and stared at the individual infront of him.

He felt like he knew this feeling.

Don's hand directing his tiny hands... too much familiarity.

How?

Mikey's eyes glued at the brown eyes infront of him. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Mike? You ok?"

"..."

"H-hey? You don't feel any pain do you?"

"I..."

"Mike talk to me, what's wrong?"

Donnie was genuinely getting worried at this point. The expression the child wore on his face was bothersome.

"I...felt..."

"Felt? Felt what? Is one of the injuries hurting? I can fix it. Jus-"

Suddenly a low rumbling sound made it's way into the air. The origin was from Mikey's stomach. He was hungry and his body didn't try to hide it.

Donnie let go of Mikey's hand a d stood straight with a smile.

"So you felt hungry, huh?"

Mikey kept his eyes on his hands. He couldn't shake the feeling off.

"Well Mike, it's a good thing I brought us some tuna sandwich. That will fill you up just nice. Plus it's good for you since you need all the energy for training ..."

While Donnie kept babbling about advantages and nutrition of the snack, Mikey tried his best to figure out what was that odd feeling. It was so soft and loving and gentle.

It felt different.

Different from what his Sensei's was.

"...so you should probably eat like 3 sandwiches daily according to your routine if-"

Donnie stopped when he noticed that Mikey wasn't listening.

"You're not listening to me, are you?"

Finally Mikey looked up when he noticed that Don was holding a sandwich infront of him. Mikey's eyes fixed on Don's hand that was holding the sandwich. He reached out like he wanted to hold the hand instead of sandwich but he took the sandwich.

"Eat it up, if you need more then just ask me, ok?"

Donnie walked over to the tree and sat down with his back supported to the tree. He watched Mikey calmly, who was staring at the thing in his hand. Mikey turned his head towards Donnie slowly.

Donnie smiled and motioned him to come sit with him, to which Mikey obeyed. He quietly walked towards Donnie with his head low, hiding his face behind his wild golden hair.

He flopped down beside Donnie.

Donnie patted his head and sighed looked at the sky. Normally he would be thinking a out some dark stuff like he was useless or something. But he couldn't being himself to think like that even since he met the kid. He fixed his glasses and watched the clouds pass by.

Then he heard a sob. He turned his head towards the boy who was practically sitting beside him...more like trying to hide himself by forcing into Don. He let out big tears and sobbed loudly.

Donnie blinked in confusion but said nothing. He simple wrapped his arm around the little boy, bringing him closer and cancelling any space between them.

Mikey weakly ate the sandwich, crying out loudly. He was confused and hurt.

Why was there a difference?

Both hands, from Don and Bradford, raised for same purpose...but why was there a difference?

And why did he feel something familiar from a person whom he recently meet.

"It's ok, just relax...Shhhh, you did great today..."

Mikey buried his face in Don's chest from the side and cried his heart out.


	21. Chapter 21

p dir="ltr"emstrongI'm sorry for the last update:( I got busy in classes :( and this chapter is short + writing in a hurry ;_; /strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongI'm sorry for any grammatical errors /strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Raph's eyes were fixed on the door and he was constantly bouncing his foot up and down. His eyebrows knitted together in worry and confusion./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm telling you Leo! I don't know what's in his mind..."/p  
p dir="ltr"Raph shifted the phone from his left ear to the right and rubbed the sore spot. It had been 15 minutes since he was talking to his older brother on phone./p  
p dir="ltr"'...How did you find out again?' Leo asked him./p  
p dir="ltr"Apparently Raph was concerned about his 'usually gloomy' little brother, who had started coming home more late but fresh than ever. Donnie would even ask for another plate of food, which was impossible uptill now./p  
p dir="ltr"He was more active than ever./p  
p dir="ltr"More bright./p  
p dir="ltr"More attentive. /p  
p dir="ltr"And when Donnie had asked Raph for training, the hot head couldn't take it. He immediately knew something was up./p  
p dir="ltr"He immediately knew he had to some research, to keep his little brother safe./p  
p dir="ltr"So Raph decided to follow his little brother. He spied on Donnie right after his classes and needless to say, he was shocked. He didn't expect his little brother to be friends with a kid./p  
p dir="ltr"Who was that kid anyway? Raph thought of that question over and over but what concerned him the most was that Donnie would teach the boy some tricks and then be on his way./p  
p dir="ltr"Oh, almost forgot to add the knocked out dude in the detail, that Donnie would regularly do./p  
p dir="ltr"Why was he willingly picking up fight with that guy and teaching the kid?/p  
p dir="ltr""I told you Leo, I went after him!"/p  
p dir="ltr"'Did you see the face?'/p  
p dir="ltr""Both? No!... I can't usually be near. Donnie would probably sense me. So I have to stay far!"/p  
p dir="ltr"'Understandable...'/p  
p dir="ltr""So what do you think?..."/p  
p dir="ltr""I think let him be a-"/p  
p dir="ltr""ARE YOU NUTS?!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Ac-"/p  
p dir="ltr""Wait, wait...YOU ARE NUTS!"/p  
p dir="ltr"'Can you let me finish atleast? And don't yell, you're gonna disturb the neighbours!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Raph scoffed./p  
p dir="ltr"'Look Raph, you mentioned that Donnie beats down the guy...means Donnie's strong compared to him. And if Donnie feels like he's happy being friends with the kid then isn't it a plus point?'/p  
p dir="ltr"Raph raised an eye brow. He could he Leo shuffling papers on the other side of the phone./p  
p dir="ltr""Explain..."/p  
p dir="ltr"'Raph, You said Donnie's been active and happy. What else could you want? Let him be happy...'/p  
p dir="ltr"Raph opened his mouth but closed. Couldn't get words out of his mouth./p  
p dir="ltr""..."/p  
p dir="ltr"'I think it's ok and plus he has you to look after his back,right? Just keep an eye on him and be glad that it isn't something serious...'/p  
p dir="ltr"Leo sounded like he was trying to convince himself./p  
p dir="ltr""I... don't know. I don't trust anyone "/p  
p dir="ltr"Raph heard Leo sigh loudly. Wanted to ignore the statement but couldn't./p  
p dir="ltr""Then be by his side and what's the pattern again?"/p  
p dir="ltr""After every two days. like if the kid shows up on Monday Tuesday then the next two days he won't...then he comes back on Friday and Saturday..."/p  
p dir="ltr"'What does Donnie do on the free days?'/p  
p dir="ltr""Just sits with a blank face, or sometimes read a book. But he's not gloomy, that's for sure!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Leo hummed and was about to say something when Raph heard the door open with a click and his little brother peaked in, before fully coming in view./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh hey Raph. I'm home!" Donnie said as he loosely let his bag pack slip down./p  
p dir="ltr""Yo, I can see that!" Raph said with a toothy grin. He liked how Donnie had started annoying his presence when ever he entered the house. Donnie walked forward and noticed Raph had the phone on his ear./p  
p dir="ltr""Leo?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yup..."/p  
p dir="ltr"Donnie blinked twice but remained composed./p  
p dir="ltr""Tell him I said hey!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Suddenly Raph busted out in laughter with the phone still in his ear. Donnie looked so embarrassed. He had an idea of what Leo might have said on the other side./p  
p dir="ltr""Hahahhaha. Here! Take the damn phone. Talk to fearless already. He's dying! Hahhahhaha"/p  
p dir="ltr"Donnie's eye brow twitched in annoyance and brushed his bangs away that were covering half of his left face./p  
p dir="ltr""H-hey Leo..." His voice so calm and low. If was so awkward. It was rare for talk on phone with his big brother. Mostly he avoided Leo because of all the questions that Leo would shower upon him./p  
p dir="ltr"It had to been about 30 seconds and Donnie just passed the phone to Raph and ran away with the most embarrassed expression he could make. Raph blinked and placed the phone back on his ear. He could still hear Leo talking./p  
p dir="ltr"'... .youreatingfinerightand-"/p  
p dir="ltr""Hold it hold it Leo, you scared him away. Hahhahaha!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Leo sighed./p  
p dir="ltr"'I can't help it. He avoids me too much and I can't help feel worried about him'/p  
p dir="ltr""That's because you baby him too much!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Raph could tell leo rolled his eyes at his statement./p  
p dir="ltr""So anyways Leo, when are coming back?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm still stuck in work. I think this weekend I'll be free..."/p  
p dir="ltr""You think?"/p  
p dir="ltr""...don't be like that Raph. You know I can't control this!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Raph didn't respond./p  
p dir="ltr""Ok I'll talk to you later bro. Take care of Donnie and -"/p  
p dir="ltr""If you can't come home atleast try calling us once in a while. It's not like we hate you!"/p  
p dir="ltr"''-I know bro... look, I gotta go now. Take care ok?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Before Raph could say "ok" or "bye" the line was cut off. He didn't like it one bit. Leo wasn't at home most of the time and Donnie would come back home late. It was all frustrating./p  
p dir="ltr"Raph wanted to confront Donnie about this whole situation but he wanted to be patient. He wanted Donnie to talk to himself./p  
p dir="ltr"Raph decided to go after Donnie again, tomorrow. He wanted to know more./p  
p dir="ltr" TMNT/p  
p dir="ltr""If you keep yourself on defence then I am about ninety five percent sure that no one will be able to lay a hand on you...unless you loose your focus"/p  
p dir="ltr"Donnie fixed his glasses and shoved his empty lunch box inside his bag. He was getting ready to leave. But this time he was leaving a little early than before./p  
p dir="ltr""Y-youre le-leaving? Already?"/p  
p dir="ltr"The boy took small shaky steps forwards and whimpered./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah I'm sorry I gotta leave soon. My big brother suspects m-"/p  
p dir="ltr""You have a big brother?!" The boy's fear forgotten and his eyes brightened in amaze./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah. I have two big brothers. They are both wierd and not normal at all..."/p  
p dir="ltr"Donnie mentally thanked that Raph wasn't here otherwise he would have thrown a tantrum like a baby. Donnie smiled while imagining Raph rolling his sleeves to beat him up./p  
p dir="ltr""That's really cool.I had brothers and sisters too and they..."/p  
p dir="ltr"Silence./p  
p dir="ltr"The boy had no words. /p  
p dir="ltr"Donnie looked up from his bag pack to the little boy infront of him. He observed why the boy had abruptly stopped talking all of the sudden./p  
p dir="ltr""What's wrong?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Donnie flinched at the expressions that the boy had on his face./p  
p dir="ltr"A look of disappointment and sadness. Donnie could tell there were evidence of tears in the corner of the eyes of the boy./p  
p dir="ltr"Donnie's grip on his bag tightened. A wave of anxiety ran over him. Somehow he felt like it was his duty to hig the little one and wipe his tears away. He felt responsible. He felt guilty./p  
p dir="ltr""T-they we-went far-away...leaving me b-behind. And I don't e-even re-rem-rembemer them now. But, I miss them..."/p  
p dir="ltr"Tears fell on the ground one by one./p  
p dir="ltr"Donnie didn't know what to say. How to act. Or how to respond. He wanted to move from his spot. He wanted to utter some words but nothing came out./p  
p dir="ltr"All he could manage was a simple pat on the boy's head./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


End file.
